My cage
by Tsukiyomi Yuji
Summary: Miki cross a girl with a unique gift that causes her family to keep her in the dark about society and anything that includes a normal life. She then has a re-curring dream of a man that she thinks is nothing. That is until three new students show up...
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Yuji: Hi everyone! I haven't updated in sooo long, so Gomenasai!

Yoru: what were you doing?~Nya!

Yuji: *rolls eyes* I had school and I have some problems with it too plus my calculus class, and I was thinking about a new fanfic to write, and I did! I have three ideas but this will be the first story I will make long! This story is of you and Miki! ^^

Yoru: *blushes* M-Miki! Really!

Yuji: of course! ^^ Miki can you please do the disclaimer! arigatou!

Miki:*blushes* H-Hai! Yuji doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters except for this ideas she came up with. ^^

* * *

My Cage

I always watched the moon, and it's magnificence as it gleamed in the night sky, never showing others the truth it hides or lies that are hidden. Since truth is usually or always hidden with lies, which I truly hate but being weak and caged in I have no choice on the matter. I am a seer that is a rarity in this world, but in particular I am a dream seer that can dream, but I can also tell the future based on these dreams. Unlike other seers my ability is very different and I have those types of ability, I can tell the future and if it changes I can see those in my dreams. I can if the person is willing see into their lives and even there future to change it or destroy it, I of course have no choice in the matter. That is why I am like the moon, or better yet the moon is the only ally I have in this lonely and harsh world. I sigh as I look into the night sky and fall asleep to have a recurring that hasn't stopped lately. It is of a man whose hair is midnight blue, only a lighter shade similar to violet I believe it is never truly visible but his eyes are the ones that draw me in, his clear and yellow eyes. Those eyes that seem to be filled with loneliness but also some mischief and recklessness. I didn't know at the time that this person would be someone that would take my powers away or better said he would bring me to my freedom.

My family is rich since my mother is an actress and my father is the president of Cross Industries. I have a younger sister named Yumi and I really love her, although she is different than me she is insecure and always asks for my help. When I can, I dream to help her out in her social life. She is free and loved by our parents while I am given false love as my dreams help my parents succeed in life. If you ask why, she has no orders from my parents like I do and they are to be driven to and from school, so I can't be late or I get punished. I am an odd child having light blue hair and light blue eyes, my name is Miki cross, since my hair is an unusual color I hide it with a hat. I have no friends because of my parents orders and threats to people that befriend me, as well as the punishments I receive. The only friend or acquaintance I am allowed to have is my little sister Yumi since she is my only relative but most of the time she is out of the house hanging out with her friends so most of the time I am in the house alone with no one to talk to. The reason for this is because my parents know of my powers and keep me at home, since it is because of my special abilities that they are MORE successful and their excuse was for my powers to never fall to the wrong hands as well as if I fall and elope with someone my powers would vanish.

My dreams always vary from the future or anything in particular, such as a persons, luck and love life. Of course you can tell from this information that my family have a great life and is happy, well that is except for me who wants freedom.. I guess that explains the new dream but I doubt it since it is impossible; I will never be free unless my family doesn't need me anymore. I am never taken to any parties unless it has something to do with their business partners or anything that is beneficial to my families company. I am never introduced to anyone there and Yumi just goes to anyone her age or close to her age to talk and I stay away from them. In those places I am left in the dark so I spend my time outside looking at the moon, my one and only friend. I even draw some dreams when I am dreaming awake, something I rarely do but it does occurs.

* * *

So please review! and please don't flame it's always hard thinking about a new story to write.

I will have the next chapter out soon!

Yoru: better!~Nya! I am not even here!~Nya!

Yuji: you will be soon! ^^

Yoru: Really! *kitty eyes*

Yuji: y-yeah! *sweat drops*

Miki: so ends the first chapter and there better be more!

Yuji: there will be relax Miki! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 The dream and new people

Yuji: Finally in two days of thinking and fooling around in class writing I sort of finished this and I nearly broke my promise to Yoru. Also it took me two extra days to type this with all the stuff I had to do so I had fully finished writing it on paper on Tuesday. I finished typing at 3 am to get this up.

Yoru: What!~Nya! You did! (pouts)

Yuji: yeah but I found a way to add you so yeah. ^^ don't be sad. I notcied there were no reviews. That makes me sad but I really worked hard to write this since I got a bad grade on my hw for calculus just to get this chapter up and ready.

Yoru: Aww! At least I will appear so I forgive you!~Nya!

Yuji: (**sweatdrops)** u-uh.. thanks. I hope people take the chance to read this I am planning more stories but I can't get the base for one that has more than one pairing.. Anyways please enjoy this chapter!

Miki: R & R please plus she doesn't own SC or the character's. Yuji who was that-( Covers mouth.)

Yuji: no telling that will spoil some chapters plus Yoru doesn't know! Oh! Yeah I forgot to say I only own Rika, Yumi and Shoji who I created for this story they are OC's! ^^

Yoru: what? ~Nya!

Miki & Yuji: NOTHING!

Yoru: (**ignores) **Okay back to the story and my debut!

Yuji: (rolls eyes) riiight! Oh! Before I totally forget thanks for helping me out of my dilemma about choosing this story to be a one-shot or a longer story. ^^

* * *

My Cage

I don't know where I am or anything of the sort, the last thing I remembered was that I was looking at the moon. I was in a room alone, cold, and scared, I wanted to escape but I couldn't see anything in this dark room. I then saw a door open with someone catching their breath, and I was relieved when I saw that person, with blue hair approach me and when he was close I felt his cool, and warm icy cool scented breath near my neck. He then is about to speak and for some unknown reason I ache to hear his voice and see his face when- ***BEEP * BEEP* * BEEP* **I fell off my bed. That was just great and here I thought that the dream was meaningless, I sigh and turn my alarm off, I needed to get ready for school. I got my clothes and headed to the bathroom, where Yumi had her uniform on and her clear light blue eyes matched mine but was really impressive was she had a nice skin tone and her body was even as well as her curves. She is my younger sister that marvels in her beauty unlike me who is plain; the difference in us more is the fact that her hair color is black like my father's while my mom's is a turquoise color. " Ohaiyo Yumi." I said, " Ohaiyo Onee-san" Yumi said as she left for the kitchen to eat breakfast while I entered the bathroom to get dressed.

I looked at myself in the mirror and my eyes were dull so much hidden emotion and wanting, I just didn't understand. My light blue hair was to my chest so it wasn't that long my chest itself wasn't fully developed like Yumi but at least I had something rather than being flat chested. I felt the need to hide my hair like I always did with a hat except at parties because the one time I did my mother slapped me across the face when we got home. I dressed in my school uniform that was white plaid with green as I headed to my high school called Blessing High. (A/N: IDK if it's real I couldn't think of a school but this was all I thought of.) If you ask me the schools name is lame, but I guess it fits the rumors of the school that states that the majority of the students that attend Blessing High find their soul mates and to be honest that is something I don't believe, I dream of the outcomes rather than believing in those fairy tales. I gave that ideal thinking up after what happened when I did the slightest thing my parents never likes, I hated their punishment but I never cried when they hit me. It was just their supposed way of showing they "love" me and that they are doing things in their power to protect me, but in my opinion they are trying to protect my "power" from vanishing as I am unaware of anything that occurs around me only Yumi seems to be happy at anything. She has seen what my parents did and sometimes is ordered to put me in my place, and she listens but I don't hate her she is the only one I have that will listen to anything I request even though sometimes she hurts me by saying things and later she _has _what I had requested. At those times she has hurt me but at school she acts the same unless she is with her group that I never see her with, since she was told by our parents to be with me around school.

I walked to my classroom and some students were there, and of course no one I knew at all since I never talked to anyone and believing false rumors from my old friends that were bribed to leave me and spread awful rumors about me saying that I caused the death of their cats and some other stuff. At first it hurt their betrayal and when I confronted my mother she had slapped me in the face saying, " You pathetic and ungrateful child! I am doing this for your own good if they were true friends they wouldn't have been easily bribed." I was mad at her and wanted to hit her back or yell at her but then my father came in and my mother told him what happened. He was angered and hit me, hard too and I fell to the floor it hurt like a bitch but I had to hold in my tears and pains I would only let the moon see them, as the moon doesn't judge me at all. Those were all days where I stopped feeling any emotions except fear and sadness, but my thoughts were cut short as the bell rang and our instructor came in. Class went by quick and I just stared out the window not caring about class. I have way too much time at home so I can catch up easily. Lunchtime soon came and Yumi came up to me and we went to the roof to eat like we always did when she first arrived at this high school. We ate quietly and Yumi told me that two more boys asked her out I was happy for her as I smiled but that smile wasn't genuine but I had forgotten how to smile or express happiness. After lunch we headed back to class and class was just boring the school day ended pretty quickly and the driver picked me up and drove me home, Yumi was going to hang out with her friends.

I arrived home and headed to my room where I changed from my school uniform into a knee high white skirt and a white tank top. I sat on my desk going over what the teachers had said today and finished my homework in two hours after going over what I had missed. " Miss please come down to dinner." My maid Rika said she was a fair women in her late twenties and very kind to me when my parents weren't around at times she would buy what I needed for drawing and so far my parents didn't suspect anything. I opened my door and saw Rika she was in her black maid uniform and her hair was a light blond color that showed her dark ruby eyes, I followed her to the kitchen and ate alone since my parents are away and Yumi wasn't home yet. I then finished and went back to my room. I sat on my bed trying not to fall asleep and began to draw, I spent two hours when I was done it was a picture of that man's eyes, I blushed and was about to rip it when Yumi suddenly came in the house and ran to her room. I stopped drawing and knew she was in a bad mood when she slammed her door. I turned of the lights in my room and changed into a yellow nightgown and went to bed.

? Pov

I couldn't believe we were moving again and all because of a stupid scandal that happened in our last hometown in Osaka. I sighed there was no way in hell that I was going to marry Saaya, especially since she was after my brother. I looked at the married couple that were in the limo with me the pink haired girl Amu is the wife of my older brother Ikuto, they were sleeping peacefully so I was bored being the only one awake which caused me to get bored easily. I sighed at least these two were happy with each other and I wished for that too, but most girls were looking for someone rich not caring bout the persons emotions. For now the alibi my brother and Amu used was that they were engaged to be married, when in fact they were already married thanks to our parents consent and Amu's as well. Though them married doesn't stop them from making noise at night and what's worse was that I slept in a room next to them so I was in the worst predicament possible when they had their _alone_ time the memory caused me to shiver. I was bored so I said, "Oi! Shoji" Shoji our driver has black hair and orange eyes responded, " Yes Master Yoru?" I rolled my eyes "call me Yoru, I don't like being called Master like my brother doesn't either. But how much further until we get to Tokyo? I am bored." I said. Shoji only smiled, "Two more hours Mas- um. Yoru-san" I sulked and he only chuckled I glared at him and he shut his mouth. "Great two more hours of boredom and _**these two**_ aren't helping at all." I said emphasizing these two. I regretted not taking the flight with my parents it would have helped me, if I knew how boring this was going to be plus when they make out and forget I am here make me queasy they just need to get a room and when I reminding them they just laugh. I decided to sleep my boredom away even though I didn't want to sleep to have that dream of that girl with those sorrowful blue eyes that hide so much.

Two hours later

Ikuto's Pov

I woke up as soon as Shoji told us we were here, our house was as always a mansion and this time it was pretty big but knowing Yoru and Amu they would fight to get the biggest room. I usually just watch them at it, though I love my alone time with my little strawberry, it's fun but I hate it when Yoru kills the mood by telling us to quiet down. One time Amu suggested something and we did it to annoy Yoru and the next morning he looked like he had no sleep we laughed at him, our way of paying him back. I kissed Amu, " Morning Love were here." I said as she hugged me and I hugged her back. We looked at Yoru who was sleeping peacefully and Amu smirked knowing we were here. " Ikuto I will go on ahead and find our room." She said happily and I gave her a chaste kiss as she left to pick a room. I had to wake Yoru up as I though of the best method to wake my little kid brother and not to mention Utau is off in a tour with her fiancée Kuukai a close friend of mine. I looked at Yoru, and thought _This is going to be fun waking him up but I wonder how? Should I get a bucket of ice cold water or have a maid undress him and them take him out the limo, I wonder,_ I smirked at these thoughts I had endless ways to wake him up and I had thought of how to tease my strawberry in the process. I was deep in thought until I heard Yoru scream, " NO! Stay away from her!" I was worried so I shook Yoru up he was sweating, he woke up and I asked him if he was okay, he only nodded. I smirked as I told him about how Amu had gone ahead and picked out a room and his shocked face was priceless and he bolted out the limo and ran inside. I casually got out and walked calmly inside when I went to look for Amu she was in a blue room that had a light blue ceiling I liked it and Amu was smiling at me when I saw he, it caused me to smirk. I closed the door and locked it and we had our little alone time as I walked to the bed and kissed Amu passionately.

Amu's Pov

I woke up from a kiss of my husband and for me it felt like heaven. I love him so much but I hate the fact that we have to hide the fact that we are married until we graduate from high school. We already done the deed anyways but we are always careful not to make a mistake when we do and take the precautions needed. I looked at my husband and smiled he was the best person in the world and I am truly lucky to have met him and marry him was a dream come true except when he acts perverted but I still love him. I hugged my husband and he told me Yoru was asleep and this was a perfect time to beat him I smirked, " Ikuto I will go on ahead and find our room." I said happily as he gave me a chaste kiss. I got out the limo and ran into the huge mansion that had at least three floors, I found the perfect room it had a balcony and it was blue with a light blue ceiling, I loved it and it seemed to be a very big room. I sat on the bed and shortly afterward Yoru stopped at the door I smiled and he was saying, " Damn!" and ran off looking for another room that was big and there should be at least two more. A while later Ikuto came by entered the room and locked the door. My heart was racing like crazy and I knew what was coming next as he approached the bed both arms at the side of my head pinning me down he kissed me softly put passionately like he always did until he deepened the kiss sending waves of pleasure to my body.

Yoru's Pov

I dreamt of a party but then suddenly it switched to me near a girl I never knew I couldn't see her face. I felt okay with the girl next to me but I felt, as she wanted me in a way I would never feel for her at all. I felt a stink in my chest as if I had been set up for something but I didn't know what and I don't even know how this girl looks like. I looked ahead and saw someone that caught my eyes it was a girl whose face, body or her hair I couldn't see but my eyes locked with her beautiful light blue eyes that I couldn't look away. Her eyes hid her sadness, suffering and innocence that she had locked inside her. As my eyes were locked with hers I felt my heart flutter then break as her eyes had so much sorrow and she began to cry I wanted to run to her. I wanted to console her but the girl beside me held me back, I then saw someone approach the girl with light blue eyes and I was filled with rage that I yelled, " NO! Stay away from her!" I was then shaken awake and when I woke I was sweating. _Great now I need a cold shower_ I thought. Ikuto asked if I was alright I only nodded and then I noticed his wife wasn't here so I asked, "Hey where is your wife?" I saw him smirk and that gave me a bad feeling about this. " She went ahead to pick a room though knowing Amu she beat you to the biggest room." Ikuto said. I went pale and that was the last straw for me since I always picked the biggest room to get away from them and their loud lovemaking.

" DAMN IT!" I yelled as I bolted out the limo and ran inside the mansion and looked for a room and I found Amu in a blue room she smiled "damn" she had picked a room at the end of the hall and her room was big. "Shit" I muttered as I walked through the second floor hall, I went to the third floor and after 40 minutes I was able to find a big room. The room was a dark blue and had light blue and white on the walls sort of like streaks, this room was to my liking the bed was also big it fitted at least three people being a king sized bed and a balcony. I had some of my luggage and brought it to the room claiming it as mine, I heard my brother come in and I ignored it knowing it was probably some of their alone time crap.

I decided to leave and explore the town as I took a walk as I jumped out my balcony I made it to the center of town. As I walked in the street there were many cute girls that kept glancing at me, too bad I wasn't interested in girls that just like to flirt with other guys to get in their pants, even though it was fun to lead them on from time to time. I saw a park and decided to take a nap on the tree as I climbed on the tree and fell asleep on a tree branch. I later work up because..

* * *

Something I forgot where the ages of everyone so I will add them now instead of later:

Miki: 16

Rika: 27

Shoji: 29

Ikuto: 18

Amu: 16

Yoru: 16

Yumi: 15

* * *

Yuji: I hope you enjoyed it! ^^

Yoru: I am finally in it, but why is Ikuto and Amu in it plus why do I have to hear them when they have sex!

Yuji: ***sweatdrops*** Um.. About that I needed something to get you out of the house, plus your pov doesn't end here! It continues.. ^^

Yoru: Oh!

Ikuto: hahaha. Ikuto hates it when I am with Amu alone and she is my wife! * smirks*

Amu. *blushes * P-p-pervert! Why did you write that me and Ikuto d-did that!

Yuji: well.. would you rather you get raped? No? I didn't thin so plus you seemed happy. ^^ hehehe.

Amu: * blushes* T-t-t-that is n-not t-true! (mumbles) thought I did like it.

Everyone: She FINALLY admits it!

Miki: I was in there but I rarely spoke.

Yuji: yeah.. Though you had good reason though. I will change that for you soon Miki.

Ikuto and Amu: let's go to Yuji's room!

Yuji: hey! no! go to a hotel!

Amu and Ikuto: no! ( they locked themselves in my room.)

Yuji: great just great! Wait when you get out! ( angry!)

Yoru and Miki: R & R please!


	3. Chapter 3 The attack and the unknown

Yuji: sorry I didn't update sooner, I had midterms! They are a pain! I might withdraw from a class depending if I got a good grade on the midterm or not but I hope I didn't. Wish me luck please!

Yoru: Okay so today I won't be mean to you!

Yuji: thanks brother! ( hugs)

Yoru: heh! your welcome but hey does something good happen?

Yuji: yeah something good happens right Miki?

Miki: yeah, but did those things have to happen just for that? Yuji did you have to write it like that?

Yuji: not really but... it was better that way plus you got... nvm I better not spoil it Yoru hasn't read it yet or he would be mad and then happy.

Yoru: tell me! I will read it!

Yuji: NO! and Miki won't tell or I will add Kiseki in it ( I wont)

Yoru and Miki: HELL NO!

Yuji: O.O wow!

thanks to :

ScribblerOfDreams and FullMoon

AMUTOforever305

pinkkittyninja

and my friend ( whose name doesn't show up no matter how many times I write it or paste it which is odd)

I really am greatful to you guys for reviewing! ^^ so thanks! *hands them some brownies

Miki: Were there review really helpful?

Yuji: they were they gave me the strength to update more! ^^ I really feel better seeing people review!

Yoru: what ever! On with the story! Yuji doesn't own Shugo chara our us for that matter peach pit does, she only owns her story but since we are in it she can't say she owns us.

Yuji: yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**My cage**  
Chapter 3:

Ikuto's PoV

After a while I fell asleep with Amu in my arms so I knew that Yoru was either in his room or he was bored like I used to be before I met Amu and ended up sneaking out of the house. I woke up and looked at my young wife and pecked her on the cheek without waking her up. I quietly got out of bed and took a shower, then dressed since my father would be home soon. He had come before us because he had a meeting and we stayed a day more to enjoy our last day in Osaka. I felt refreshed but I had to wait for Amu to wake up so that we could go register for the school that we had picked out but knowing Yoru he would hate the uniform since it's green. I know I do but thinking about Amu in a uniform kept me out of those thought. I smirked as I sat at the edge of the bed thinking of the things I would do to her until- *smack* I was hit by a pillow and Amu yelling" Ikuto you Baka!" I looked at her, and saw her face was flushed but I also get a nice view of- *smack* another pillow " Pervert!" Amu yells at me when she threw the other pillow but it caused me to chuckle. I leaned closer to her, "Amu what is the problem when we are married and I have seen you more than once so what's the big deal love" I said as I whispered the last part to her ear earning a shiver and a moan from her. I smiled and got out the room to let Amu change and be ready. I waited outside the room for an hour and was growing impatient since Amu wasn't coming out so I said, " Amu! Hurry it up we need to go and register to that school!" A while later she came out and shocked me but we had to go to school and register.

Amu's Pov

I was sleeping peacefully after I heard Ikuto exit the bathroom, I didn't want to wake up yet, I was still tired because of our little episode. I opened and eye and remembered that we had to go register for school, and I still needed to use my surname, which is Hinamori. I saw Ikuto in thought but once I saw the smirk I hit him with a pillow and yelled, " Ikuto you Baka!" He looked at me and that's when I realized that I sat up and the blanket had fallen off exposing my body, I blushed extremely red. I saw him look and threw another pillow at Ikuto yelling, "pervert!" I heard him chuckle and whispered into my ear the fact that we are married so I don't have to be shy, but he whispered the last part in my ear and seductively too which caused a shiver down my spine and a moan to escape my lips. I hated as well as liked when he did that but not when it tipped the scale to his side, I was about to pout when he left the room. I sighed as I knew that he wanted me to get ready to leave and register for school. I went to the bathroom and showered though when it came to actually finding clothes it took me a while. The shower alone was 45 minutes, though it was longer than that when I picked an out fit, I heard Ikuto say more like yell, " Amu! Hurry up!" I rolled my eyes and decided to wear a black plaid mini skirt with a white star choker on my neck, a white tank top and a white and black sweater. This was all I could do as I hurried and applied some make-up though I don't like using it much unless it's for parties. I walked out the room and saw Ikuto impatient but when he saw me his mouth was open but quickly shut it as he held my hand and we made our way down stairs as our ride to Blessing High was prepared. As we went to the Limo we greeted Aruto who was going to escort us their as our guardian though he was pretty mad at yoru.

Miki' Pov

I was dreaming and this time I was in a dark alley I was wandering because I couldn't fall asleep. I wandered the streets and thought this alley would be a shortcut to get home but it turned out to be a dead end. I panicked, I was scared and with good reason because the reason that I took an alley was because there are three men that were following me. When I turned around after realized I was trapped and very scared I didn't know what to do at all or the fact that I had no way of returning home. The worst part of it all was that they were drunk and that's when a man can get abusive, and they scared me second after the punishments my mom would do. I was too scared and screamed, " HELP! Anyone please help me!" The three men came closer as I was inched up to the wall wishing and praying they would leave me alone. I was terrified until one of the men cupped my face and tried kissing me I moved away and earned a slap across the face. I couldn't help but let tears fall from my face as one other man pinned me to the wall while the other held my legs. I wanted so scream but I was afraid of getting hurt. I felt the man's cold and stinky breath down my neck it repulsed me. I woke up startled and scared I couldn't sleep so I decided to leave the house and take a walk since it was just 7:25( she goes to bed at 6 sometimes 8). My parents were asleep as well as everyone else and I set out after I dressed in knee length blue shorts and a black shirt with a light blue sweater and I let my hair down so it was down to my shoulders as I jumped off my balcony.

I wondered what I would miss after so much time being in my house that I never once thought about sneaking out. I was having fun walking alone at night I never knew why it was dangerous until now. I heard some rustling near me I was scared and I ran into an alley that I thought was a shortcut and this then reminded me about my dream. I was shaken when I saw the three men and they were drunk! I walked continued to walk in the alley but I then noticed it was a dead end and I began to panic. I began to cry as well as scream " Someone please, HELP!" I yelled because I knew what was going to happen as the men approached and said, " hey baby want to *hick***** have some fun ton*hick* night? " he said and the distance between us was not even ten feet more like three. Their breath was disgusting and I wanted to run but I was paralyzed and couldn't move from being in so much shock that a dream be about ME and not about someone else. They inched closer and I couldn't do anything as the first man cupped my face and tried to kiss me, and as I moved away from the kiss attempt I felt a sting on my cheek he had slapped me, " Bitch! I know you will enjoy stay still" the first man said. The other two held me in place as the man began to touch me and kiss me his touch disgusted me but all I could do was cry and whimper as this scene continued. I closed my eyes knowing that I would be raped when the weigh and grip that was holding me down lift and when I saw what happened I saw the three men on the ground and my savior in front of me. I don't know why but I felt so relieved that I ran and hugged my savior that saved me. " Thank you, thank you." I whispered continuously as I cried in his chest. I somehow felt safe with this person even though I didn't pay attention to his eyes or face I just ran to him and hugged him I didn't notice I fell asleep.

Yoru's Pov

I was sleeping peacefully but I was then woken up by a group of kids one was a chick with two guys near her. I felt bad for the girl but I was not going to step in, the girl herself was cute or in other guys cases she was hot with her curves and nice figure and her long black hair but for me it seemed that she is ambitious. I heard the girl say, " Y-You better just stay away from me and not mess with me, my older sister can see the future in dreams and if I _**want**_ to I can order her to mess your futures so back off! I always get what I want!" What this girl just said pissed me off and it got me thinking what type of messed up younger sibling that person has especially for a younger sister to _use _an older sibling for their benefit. As I was in thought I didn't realize that I was falling off the tree branch until I had landed and the kids got scared thinking I was a ghost and ran off. I chuckled at their stupidity and headed home.

On my way home I heard someone yell for help, and for some reason I didn't hesitate I ran in the direction that I heard the voice. When I got there I saw a beautiful girl with blue hair crying and being pinned by two men and the other were one was kissing her and feeling on her. I was filled with rage that I grabbed the first guy and knocked him out as I punched him in the job and a blow to the gut, the same for the other two. I stood where the three men were on the ground and smiled at my accomplishment, as I turned around to see the girl I rescued. I was shocked that she hugged me and whispered, "Thank you, thank you" as she sobbed in my chest. I just smiled even _though I couldn't get a good look at her face, I at least know her hair color, _I thought_._ I hugged her and soothed her as she kept sobbing and shaking as well. I don't know why but I could just have taken her home and not cared, I wonder why? As I thought about why I just saved her I noticed that she stopped crying and fell asleep. " Great? Now what do I do?" I asked myself as I carried the girl bridal style, I didn't know where to take her since I don't know where she lives but I felt something fall out of her pocket. I carefully placed her on the ground and looked at what fell it was a wallet, in it had an address and what was odd to me was that there was no id, so I couldn't know this girls name just where she lived. I sighed as I placed the wallet in my pocket and picked up the girl and looked for her house.

I was tired I had spent 25 minutes looking for her house and finally found it and I saw a balcony window open. I jumped in there hoping that this was her room and I guess I was right since because it was blue like her hair and it seemed like someone had been caged here even though it was neat there was nothing here that would indicate the person was happy. I walked to her bed and carefully laid her in her bed, I smirked as I saw her sleeping peacefully even though I didn't want to take advantage of the situation I ended up kissing her on the lips, even though she will never know it was me. I sighed and took out the wallet from my pocket and placed it on the desk in the room and jump off the balcony and headed home.

When I got home, I jumped my own balcony I thought I had slipped in being unnoticed but apparently I wasn't. Somehow my dad was in my room and boy did he look pissed sitting in a chair that was in my room, I shivered as I saw the anger in his blue eyes. My father took a breath before saying, " Yoru where were you?" I sweat dropped; I then remembered that I was supposed to register for so-called school called Blessing High and for some unknown reason the name just gave me shivers. I responded to my father, " I took a stroll around town, and then I fell asleep, dad." My father sighed as he handed me something and said, " Here" I took it and saw that it was my schedule of classes for Blessing High and starting as a Sophomore is going to suck. I inwardly cursed as we Tsukiyomi's have our charm that women can't resist so we always have many girls flock towards us and flirt. This day just keeps getting better and better as I know Amu will be able to get the girls away from Ikuto while I have to either ignore them or hide. I sighed as I dressed for dinner and later went to bed, I just hoped I could see that blue haired girl again as I drifted to sleep thinking about her. I said, " I hope she goes to m school…..zz.z…"

* * *

Yuji: I hope you enjoyed! I kind of rushed this so I could update! I am beginning a new story because someone asked so please read it when you can it should be up soon.

Yoru: What! You better not stop this one!

Yuji: I won't plus the other one has Amuto, you and Miki! ^^

Yoru: *blushes* then write it!

Yuji: I will hold your horses! anyways please Read and Review! thanks! ^^


	4. The encounter and the fall

Yuji: Hi Minna! sorry that I haven't been updating but so much has happened and I am trying to drop a class as well as get a chance to write this chapter. Originally this was going to be updated on wednesday but it didn't happen I had community service. ^^

Yoru: yeah right! you were probably lazy and didn't want to write!

Yuji: sort of but it was because I was stuck in what would happen plus I added a poll in my account if anyone wants to help me out in the second story that I am writing I took time to write this story and not the other one. I had trouble thinking about what I would write about.

Miki: why did I do that in the end!

Yuji: oh that! I can't say till someone has read it and I want people to answer well if they like. If you can guess what happened? ^^ Also HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I hope everyone has a good one. This chapter is a little rushed but long. ^^ I hope you like and thanks for the reviews! please read my other stories too, especially Dragons I will update that story soon! I will try to finish it today but it's a little bit too much since I don't know what my parents are planning. ^^ Anyways Miki and Yoru please disclaimer!

Yoru and Miki: Yuji doesn't own Shugo Chara, only her Oc's and the story idea!

Amu and Ikuto: Enjoy this chapter!

Yuji: Oh! Mom and Dad! you guys might like this! ^^ *hugs them*

Amu: no!

Ikuto: yes! *goes on for half an hour*

Miki, Yoru and Yuji: Anyways, on with the story we already wasted some time! enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Miki's POV

I had a weird dream which I was nearly raped and I was saved by the same man in my dreams. I never thought he existed nor that he would be the one to save me, I didn't know why on impulse I hugged him. I don't even know what happened after that, and my thoughts were interrupted by my alarm as I hit the snooze and woke up. I was still half asleep when I noticed I wasn't in a nightgown, I was in the clothes from my dream. I blushed at what occurred last night, I never saw his face at all and I fainted in his arms! I felt my cheeks heat up and then I realized how I got home I never told him where I live much less sleep talk. I looked at my desk where my wallet was and remembered I never put my school ID there and I left a note where it says the address of my home. _He might have seen that and brought me home, and tucked me in bed, I _thought as I felt heat in my cheeks. I then snapped out of my thoughts as I remembered I had school today and when I looked at the clock I was going to be late, since I spent so much time day dreaming for some unknown reason. I grabbed my uniform and quickly rushed to get dressed as I ran to the bathroom. I took a shower and dressed as I brushed my teeth and ran out the door. I made it to the car but I realized that I forgot my hat so I ran back to get it and my school bag and wallet while I was at it. I ran back to the car and we headed out to my school, I was lucky that I wasn't late rather I made it twenty minutes later than usual, reason being Yumi and me were opposites and I was never to be around her unless at home.

I walked to class and made it to my seat as I heard gossip about three new students and them fawning that they were hot. I just looked out the window not caring who the hell it was. I didn't pay attention any longer zoning out of their gossip until the bell rang, as our instructor Nikaidou came in and surprised the class since he usually is clumsy. He then placed his materials on his desk that was our homework and graded papers and started to talk, "Okay class, I know some of you know that we have new transfer students two of them are in this class while the other is in another class. Please come in and introduce yourselves to the class." Then the two students came in and curiosity came to me so I looked and what caught my eye was that their hair color and their overall appearance. I froze when I saw the blue haired boy because he resembled the man in my dreams so much that I couldn't look away. I met his eyes and he just smirked and I felt a blush coming so I broke away his eyes had loneliness but also a hint of longing for something. Then the girl spoke and I paid attention to her, "Hinamori Amu" the girl with pink hair and golden eyes said, as the guys and some girls proclaimed her, 'cool and spicy!' Her figure was perfect she had curves and her chest…. A C or D- cup, I am jealous since I am a B-cup. I wanted to look away after realizing this but a voice caught my attention and it was none other than the boy. He had midnight blue hair and his eyes were golden as well, "Names Tsukiyomi Yoru" he said as I took in his voice it was velvety and sweet with a hint of mischief. He looked at me when he said that but I looked away after catching his eyes when he spoke I don't know why I couldn't look away from him but I was able to.

I zoned out after that, since I never bother to pay attention with Nikaidou as I always have time to catch up at home. Or so I thought as Nikaidou assigned them to sit next to me, the girl sat next to me and the boy sat behind me. I felt uncomfortable the whole time in class and what was worse was that I had to show them around school since they were new here. I groaned at the bad luck I had to day but at least I had company today, buut my parents and Yumi were the ones I fear at the moment. I sighed as the bell rang after three hours of class. I had them with me too, _oooh! My life is hell considering that boy, I forgot his name kept staring at me and I felt him stare at me when he sat behind me.. I must be crazy,_I thought as I heard a bunch of my classmates start to talk about the new students and the girls were fawning over the new guy and the boys over the boy. The girls kept saying, "OMG! He is soo hot! I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend." The boys on the other hand were saying, "Cool and Spicy!She is hot I wonder if she doesn't have a boyfriend!" I rolled my eyes and paid no attention to anyone as I headed to the lunch room and I then bumped into someone with midnight blue hair and matching eyes he mesmerized me but I then broke that thought away as I had realized I fell and my hat was off. I quickly put my hat on and mumbled, "Sorry" as I ran to meet Yumi on the roof for lunch.

Amu's Pov

I entered the school with my hands entertained with Ikuto's I didn't like the fact that I had only two classes with him. I pouted almost all day since I found out and Ikuto tried consoling me that we would be together after class and at home anyways. I kisses him as thanks though I won't admit that he was right and still pouted until we went to bed.( Even though he made me happy that night.) I sighed and kissed Ikuto goodbye since his first class was away from me and the last two classes were the ones I had with him, which were psychology and chemistry. I heard Yoru gag at our goodbye kiss and we both hit him on the head and in return he glared. I sighed once more as we met our instructor and made us walk in and introduce ourselves. Greeeat I was always shy when meeting new people and I had left a lot of my friends in Osaka but hay changed when I got married. I looked at the class and spotted a girl with a hat covering her hair but her eyes were blue. I wondered if I could be friends with her that is if I don't blow it up with my attitude. I then said, " Hinamori Amu" I hoped that no one would say- " Cool and Spicy!" the class said but that girl just looked away when she saw us. [Hmm? I wonder if she likes Yoru?] I thought as he was next and all the girls looked like they were about to drool over him, " Names Tsukiyomi Yoru" he said as I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye at the blue eye girl, this was going to be fun but then I thought about Ikuto and was mad because the reaction Yoru got was probably the same as the one Ikuto received! My thoughts were broken when our instructor told us to sit with Cross, I got curious as to who? When we sat down she seemed to dread us sitting next to her. Or better yet from what I saw of Yoru's behavior as I sat next to her while Yoru sat behind her and smirked? Oh this is just getting good. I quickly texted Ikuto about this and knowing me I was going to have fun with this but I wondered if he knew her because this is the first time I see someone like her and it seemed no one in class knew her. I felt bad because that is how I used to be until Ikuto and my friends saw through my facade although Ikuto saw more of it. I sighed as I waited for his reply, once I got it I held in my happiness in my façade and was truly happy that we were going to find out and put a plan into action!

Yoru's Pov

I woke up and dressed in the new uniform we had gotten to wear for this new school honestly I don't like the color but I ended up wearing it and went into to the car. When we arrived I saw that Amu and Ikuto were kissing or correction as it nearly turned into a make out so I made a gag sound so they could stop, but I didn't expect them to hit me as I glared at them. I mean they get to see each other and for heavens fucking sake they are married so I knew Amu should really relax about the whole not having Ikuto close issue. Though I could understand that she was worried he would divorce her or get attacked by the girls that would swoon over us. Knowing Ikuto he wouldn't do that because he really loves her and wouldn't do that to her ever, but I know what to do I would run or wink at the crazy girls that would be following me to make them faint. I don't like all the chicks though there are a few that could be useful in more than one way, but now a days the girls I meet are just after my money so I never show who I really am. I usually show that I am either a player or a mischievous kid that messes around, though I just want to find someone that would love me for me. I was still thinking about that blue haired girl I never saw her eyes but I know where she lives; I smirk at the memory though the surroundings in her room seemed sad. I am truly curious about this girl if it is the girl I saved or not I might as well tease her. We walked into the class and I saw my classmates I caught the eyes of a girl with a hat and light blue eyes, I felt myself smirk. I saw her look away as she nearly blushed, _this is going to be fun I have to find out who this girl is_I thought as Amu introduced herself, " Hinamori Amu" and the girl looked but then looked away as if not caring. I then took my chance and spoke, " Tsukiyomi Yoru" and I looked at the girl I had caught her attention and once again I smirked, it took her a while but she looked away and this time I was able to see her blush. I was pulled out of my thoughts when our teacher Nikaidou told us to sit next to "Cross" I wondered who it was but once I saw who it was I smirked this was going to be fun. I let Amu sit next to her as I sat on the back and I observed her, she seemed to not want us sitting next to her but she was so interesting. When Lunch came I was about to follow her but Amu held my arm and said, " Wait Yoru ikuto is comingfor us to eat lunch and we need your help to keep appearances." I sighed and listened the last thing I need is having her and Ikuto after me as I hide from them.

Ikuto's pov

I woke up early and got dressed since I had to talk to my father about our business and how it was doing now with a new business partner that  
was Cross industries. The information that he told me astounded me since they have been on the verge of losing their company four times but always did a deal that would miraculously save them. I found this fishy and knew why when my father talked about the two daughters that they had one was kept at home while he other had fun, in my opinion that was fucked up. I sighed as I took this information and what was more I was shocked that my father had talked about a supposed engagement with Yoru an one of he girls. I knew this Yoru wouldn't accept this at all. I couldn't take anymore I was about to argue until my father said, " calm down Ikuto I haven't accepted this yet, but I will have Yoru decide when the party takes place in a month" I sighed and nodded I wanted what was best for my brother since he covered for me when I was with Amu.  
I left the room and headed to the kitchen where Amu was eating and Yoru was coming down. I sat next to Amu as I gave her a morning kiss and began to eat. When the three of us were done we headed to our Limo where kyo was waiting to take us to Blessing High. We arrived there shortly and when we entered here were already rumors beginning as I got out with Amu and Yoru following behind us. I held Amu's hand as I walked her and Yoru to class since I was a year older than both.

~ flashback~  
"Amu it is only a few classes you can't expect to have All my classes!" I said as Amu pouted and argued with me about not having EVERY class with me for the fear that I might divorce her but that is utterly ridiculous. If that was the case I wouldn't have done what I did and I wouldn't be so overprotective of her. On the contrary I am worried that she will leave me for someone better now that we are in this school, but my sexiness she can't resist of that I am truly certain. So the only way I could calm her down was to take her to he room and make her worries vanish the best way I know, which is to have sex with Amu. ~ end flashback~ [a/n: don't want to get into too much detail there.]

I knew Amu was still being uneasy about the whole issue even to he last second, I sighed as I pulled her close. She seemed surprised but expectant of what o was going to do I smirked and kissed her gently but passionately. It took her a few seconds to respond and snaked one arm around her waist as she put her arms around my neck to pull me close. I deepened the kiss and things were about to become a full blown make out; until Yoru made a gag sound that caused us to stop and hit him as he glared at us. Amu was calmer but I didn't want to go to class now I wanted to continue what we started but I knew I would have to wait. We parted as I headed to my classroom a floor above( Amu and Yoru had the second floor) I knocked on the classroom door and the teacher a chick came and greeted me and then directed the attention of the class her voice was gentle but hid something I couldn't place but I knew to stay away from her. I sighed as o heard her talk and boy her voice annoyed me, " class we have a new student so be nice and give him a warm welcome! Please come in and introduce yourself " I sighed as I opened the door and walked in I saw all the girls look at me I smirked and the girls swooned and I just wanted to get this over with. I just winked at the girls as I introduced myself remind me to kill myself or tell Amu to kill me as I said, " Tsukiyomi Ikuto" and the girls just went wild as the teacher what's her name, oh yeah Ire sensei calmed them down and I was assigned to sit at the last row near the window. I didn't care as long as I could have some quiet but rumors have already spread that Amu was my supposed sister and there was nothing true in that. I looked out the window and zoned out of class until Amu sent me a text I smirked at what she said. It looks like I will have to see if this is true but I need more information. My text said: _**Amu explain it in full details at lunch and we will come up with a plan. I am quite curious about this issue.**_

_**love you!**_

_**~ perverted Neko**_

I sent the message and just in time ire sensei wanted me to answer the question which was the derivative of 37x + y^8. To me that was a simple problem it was 37+ 8y^7 since I had taken calculus when I was in my old school I was a hard class but interesting. The class seemed shock since more than half he class was confused. I just looked out the window as I heard the squeals of he girls I really wanted to be holding Amu in my arms right now.  
After a few hours of class it was finally time for lunch I left as soon as the bell rang to avoid these fan girls that seemed to go crazy. I turned a corner and bumped with someone hey seemed to be in a hurry but once that girl saw me she blushed and she looked cute but not as sexy as Amu. Her hat fell off showing her blue hair and her bento fell on the floor. I was about to help her up but she quickly grabbed her hat muttering, "sorry" as she grabbed her bento and ran away.  
I wondered why she was in a hurry then I remembered Amu! I ran to her classroom to see her and Yoru, and he didn't look pleased. I sighed as I went up and hugged Amu from behind as I kissed her. " hey guys so what's new?" I asked and Yoru looked away, I smirked and said, " who's the lucky girl?" this caused Yoru to stiffen up and look away my smirk widened and Amu giggled as we saw a blush on Yoru's face.

Yumi's pov

I sighed I really wanted to meet the two knew hot guys that rumors talked about in school but I had to listen to my parents and hang out with my sister and in return I would be allowed to do what I want and have a better life than her. I can't wait for school to end or to have my sister away from me to meet those two boys! ~ Ten minutes later~

I waited for Miki my sister, she was soo late! I was going to tell my parents that Miki broke her promise about not making friends but I was wasting my time waiting for her when** I **could be with my friends and get praised. I learned to hate Miki after a while because of what my parents said that she could be our savior or our destructor. The reason they kept her home was so that she couldn't disobey or destroy us but I held sympathy for her until I found out that a boy I liked preferred her over me! that is when I began to hate her and that was another reason why she couldn't make friends her happiness is after the happiness I would get no matter what! I was tired of waiting and decided to leave as I opened the door I heard a hot voice! I was about to run to it but then I felt disgusted as the voice yelled, "MIKI!" I scoffed as I walked back out ignoring whatever waas going to happen. She was going to reject them anyways if not she would be punished and in the cruelest ways, since if she disobeys my parents will give her a beating that she will remember and never go against us. Hah! Once I marry a man I like for myself regardless of what Miki may feels I will leave this family and leave her to be the slave and puppet of our parents, I do feel sorry but I want to live **_MY_**life not hers. I sat on the roof floor imagining the face of the boy that probably confessed to her and thought of a way I can know who it is and console him, I was going to have fun with him for a while if he wasn't to my liking that is. I began to eat my bento as I thought about hoe I could tell my parents that Miki didn't obey and spoke to someone let alone they confessed to her, I smiled to myself she was definitely going to get it.

Yoru's Pov

I was having fun staring at her but I really wanted to know her hair color since that's the only thing that bugged me when I looked at her. I was grateful and ecstatic that she was in all my classes so far. I wonder why she reminds me of the girl I saved yesterday, I mean I was able to smell the girl I saved but I was curious as to why I felt a strong pull toward her and why I wanted more of her. I smirked as I got ideas of what I could do to her when she is under me and screa- wait! No hell no! I don't know her and I may be somewhat perverted but not enough to envision this girl who I just met under me and panting like crazy.! I sighed as I tried to pay attention in class but I couldn't keep my eyes off her I just wanted to have her close,I am weirs for wanting her when I barely know her but it's like whatever she does catches me and I just want her.  
After a few hours it was finally lunch time I saw Cross leave and was about to go after her when Amu grabbed my sleeve and told me Ikuto was coming. I really wanted to leave but after a while he came inside and hugged Amu and kissed her causing he girls to freak out and a bunch of disappointment from both the boys and girls that seemed to love Amu and Ikuto. I was still pissed that Amu stopped me why I don't know I just wanted to talk to he girl. Ikuto apologized for being late but then said, "hey guys SO whats new?" I just ignored him and looked away. That is until he said, " so who is the lucky girl?" I ended up blushing and remembered I wanted to find out more about her. I didn't say anything and asked a classmate if they knew Cross and he responded, " Cross? Oh! Do you mean Miki? The one with the hat? No I don't." I nodded and thanked him even though he wasn't much help, I ran out of the room and went to look for Cross- er Miki. I didn't see her as I passed the hall so I decided to go to he roof out of curiosity. I was going up he stairs when I saw her, Cross she seemed to be unbalanced as I yelled" Cross!" she was startled but I ran up to catch her and as soon as I almost reached her it happened. I was afraid as I saw what occurred I rushed to her as I yelled, " MIKI!" the adrenaline in my body reacted to my emotions.

* * *

Yuji: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please R and R. ^^  
oh! and thanks to everyone who reviewed!

and . Me

* hands brownies* cookies are used too much brownies have more chocolate! ^^ I love brownies more too. ^^

Miki: why did I have that dream/vision?

Yoru: cause I love you!

Yuji: Uh,... I rather tell you next time. *runs away*

Yoru and Miki: Wait! *runs after her*

Amu: This will take a while.

Ikuto: yeah, though we could go back into her room. *smirks*

Amu: *blushes* N-no! you pervert!

Ikuto: aww. Amu soo cold.

Amu: Fine! but this time in our room. * puppy dog eyes*

Ikuto: F-fine! *Carries Amu to their room*

Yuji: sorry about all this! They wanted more in this chapter I want to write more but I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^ * runs away as yoru and Miki are following!*


	5. The family's secret

Yuji: Hi Minna! Kind of sad no one reviewed chapter 4 but I know some people read it. so I hope this chapter is good. I just wish I wrote more.

Yoru: How come?

Yuji: School, secret santa and personal stuff I have to deal with. I need to prioritize more stuff. I still have finals this and next week, I need to study too!

Miki: Yuji doesn't own SC or the characters.

Yuji: thanks Miki

Miki: your welcome but why must I suffer?

Yuji: *shurggs* IDK I guess to add some drama. ^^` Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Recap:_ Yoru: I was afraid as I saw what occurred I rushed to her as I yelled, "MIKI!" the adrenaline in my body reacted to my emotions._

* * *

Chapter 5!

Miki's Pov

I ran away after I bumped into that blue haired boy, I wonder why I blushed. I then thought about the boy in my class Yoru, I shook the though away as I put my hat back on and walked up the stairs to the roof. Knowing that I took longer this time she would probably tell our parents and another punishment would occur. I was near half of the way to the roof when I stopped, I and started to have a vision. The vision was at a party but I was filled with sadness, I didn't know why and when I looked at the reason I wa-" Cross" I heard someone say as I jumped and interrupted my vision. I felt my cheeks grow warm as I saw a different vision,I didn't know why but it was me.

Yorus Pov

I ran and caught her as she was falling and when I was near her I jumped and caught her as I scraped my knee badly but having her in my arms made me sigh in relief. I held her close to me as I carried her bridal style, I saw he bento on the floor and picked it up as I sat down next to it making sure I didn't drop Miki. I then took her to the nurses office and laid her on a bed as the nurse had instructed. I had two choices whether to go back to class or to stay here and wait for her to wake up. Knowing myself and my curiosity for his girl that I found out is he girl who I saved last time. I smirked at the nurse and she blushed as I said, " I would like to stay if that's no problem." the nurse was swooning as she said, " w-w-why o-of c-course you can." She then went to call Miki's parents, I sighed and pulled a chair and watched her sleep. I didn't notice how beautiful she is especially her face, so smooth and her skin looks so clean. I don't know why I wanted to kiss her until I noticed I was leaning close to her, I quickly backed away only to hear her pant and moan. I don't know why I was blushing but I felt like I wanted to be the reason she was moaning. I shook my head at that thought, why should I care I barely know her!

Elsewhere:...

Mrs Cross Pov

I was relaxing as I watched my co-workers act a scene. I could leave early but I didn't want to see that child knowing the only thing she is good for is advancing my career and future! I received a call from the school at first I was scared that something happened to my Yumi but it had to do the other child, Miki. I sighed and said, " I will be there." I was about to hang up when the nurse told me she had collapsed and a boy brought her to the nurses office. If not for my acting Skills my skin would have turned pale, from he worry that she might have disobeyed us and if she had lost her powers by being raped. I headed immediately to the school and called my husband and knowing how we both think alike if this was some faint spell Miki would be punished. I was already thinking about whipping her and punching that pathetic child if it was something that stupid. I arrived at the school and I met my husband he was worried but those were our masks to seem like concerned parents. We headed inside the school and then headed to the nurses office.

Miki's Pov

In the dream: I was underneath someone and I was panting harshly and I didn't want to stop but I looked at the person and when I did I woke up abruptly and I was sweating. I was about to scream but I was instantly pulled into someones arms. I didn't notice I was shaking until I felt a hand on my back patting it and a voice soothing words in my ear. It felt just right but I knew it wouldn't last. I was then shocked when I came to realize that the one who was holding ,me was Yoru himself, I felt myself blush. I pushed him away from me saying, " p-p-please, you need to stay away from me my parents would-" I was cut off when I heard their voices. I was terrified, if they saw Yoru with me or if there was another reason. Then I remembered that I fainted during lunch if they were called for this they would punish me. I looked at Yoru with pleading and scared eyes, I surprised him but he nodded and I thought he was about to leave that was until he kissed my cheek and hid behind the curtain in the other bed that was located in the nurses office(**A/N: you know that in the animes and mangas the nurses office has more than one curtain separating more than one bed.**) I was speechless for a second but snapped out as I heard. " What is wrong with my daughter did she get raped? What happened?" I heard my mom say very worriedly to the nurse, since they only cared about my powers after I was able to predict their companies down fall and the method to save it. Other than that I am only their tool that needs to be caged and never released to their competition, or better yet kept hidden unless I become useless for them. I saw my mom and dad walk up to me as I looked at them, I hid the fact that they scared me as I heard the door shut and the nurse say, " I will be back, I will leave you to talk with your daughter. Mr. and Mrs. Cross."

Yoru's Pov

I wanted to pull my hair put in frustration but then I saw her wake up. She looked scared as she sat up, I saw her tears about to form and on an impulse I grabbed her and hugged her. I then soothed her back while whispering in her ear, " shh. It's okay. I'm here. It's okay." she seemed to be shaking but relaxed in my arms, somehow I felt my heart warm up. I was grateful when she didn't look up but what shocked me was a voice I felt was fake. As Miki told me to stay away from her I knew I wouldn't be able to do that, but I didn't want to make trouble for her. I kissed her cheek and quickly hid on the bed next to hers as her mother and father approached her. In all reality I didn't want to leave her side but causing her to suffer won't be good for her as her shaking and eyes tell me. I listened to what her parents would do and through a small crack of the curtain I was able to see what they did, and what I saw shocked me. I never saw a parent lay a hand on there own kid much less have pure hatred for them. I felt myself enraged like last time and saw someone that I recognized and then that's when I realized it!

Mrs Cross Pov

When we arrived I acted as if I was worried for my daughter as my husband entered as well, he was calling Yumi as I said to the nurse, "What is wrong with my daughter did she get raped? What happened?" She tried to calm me down but I was already calm and told me to look for myself. HA! The nerve of that bitch! We walk up to the bed Miki is at and we hear the nurse say something but I ignored it as I walked to where Miki was and when I saw that she was fine I was angered. I could feel my husband's anger as well, this was the third time this year that she faints and the dreams she has are useless! This pathetic excuse of a daughter, that I wished I never gave birth to looks down as I grab her hair and pulled it. I hated this girl and Yumi is my perfect child but I hate Miki so much! I pull her hair and she hides the pain which causes me to pull her hair, I just get a kick out of watching her cry and be in pain, "Once we get home you will get the punishment you deserve! You ungrateful monster!" I said and I smirked as she froze, I knew I had her and she was going to pay for taking my precious time away. I let go of her hair as I heard a noise it looked like someone else was in here, I was about to ask Miki who was in here when my darling Yumi walked in and hugged me. I was over joyed to see my wanted child and hugged her back, and we all decided to go home and punish Miki for her stupidity and wasting our precious time. We left with her trailing behind us, and when I saw the boys stare at her I was repulsed until she turned around and said, " I-I forgot my hat." I sighed and was angry with her again until Yumi said she would return to get it, I just love that child of mine, I nodded and she left.

Miki's Pov

I was really scared and wanted to run but I knew it would be worse at home. They walked up to me and there faces were angry and to the point where they would throw me out the window. I looked down as my mother grabbed my hair, I held in the pain and just kept quiet because I knew it would be worse if I cried. " Once we get home you will get the punishment you deserve! You ungrateful monster!" My mother said and I froze. She rarely ever called me monster, I didn't ask for the gift to see the future or dream and they treat me like trash! The atmosphere tensed and someone moved and I was scared I remembered that it was Yoru who was still in this room my mother let go of my hair and was about to go see who or what made that noise until Yumi entered and hugged her. My mother hugged back but I was used to not receiving affection from anyone but it still hurt to see that in from of me.

Yumi's Pov

I was still angry at the fact that more guys would _try _to ask my own older sister that never talked to anyone since middle school after finding out her gift. Sad that all her so called friends were bought by the money of our family and two who wouldn't listen were forced to leave Japan for a while. I still hated that my first crush chose Miki over me and for that I will take her first love and make him mine! I had cooled down as dad sent me a message of what happened with Miki and made my way to the nurses office. I was really excited to see mom and dad and knowing what I will tell them I will help teach that Bitch of a sister a lesson. I got there in five minutes and when I opened the door I hugged my mother. I was soo happy with her and father I was practically a princess if it wasn't for Miki who had that wonderful power to dream and use it for her self rather than to give it to our parents she is just to gullible on our parents promise. I was soo loved while she was hated and all when I told my parents that she had used her powers to make sure I live a way better life, but who knew a lie could help me out in the future! I was still not satisfied though she deserves nothing while I deserve everything! We decided to leave and of course since Miki didn't have her hat the boys were staring at her! I was pissed! What do they see in her! I heard her say she forgot her hat, I rolled my eyes and said I would I left as soon as mom nodded and ran back to the nurses office. I entered saying, " I hate Mi-" I was cut off as I bumped into someone.

Miki's Pov

My father was still glaring at me he never spoke since Yumi had betrayed me but I won't hold it against her when we were in middle school it wasn't my fault that a High school freshmen that Yumi had a crush on confessed to me but I didn't know him so I turned him down, but since that Day my dreams for her barely occurred and more dreams for my mother and father occurred instead. Though when Yumi wanted something she got it despite my dreams, but when she nagged about me not helping her with my dreams I would be hit or whipped, of course they never made it visible to others when they hit me in the guts. They told me we were going home and we left the nurses office with me being pushed outside and a slap from my mother. We walked down the hall and a lot of the boys that we passed turn to look at me, I felt my mother get angry because of this so I told her, " I-I forgot my hat." I was also worried about what others would think of their behavior and get close to me. Yumi decided to be a good girl and go get it she left as my mother nodded. In all honesty I didn't want to leave.

Yoru's Pov

I was about to leave and I was still filled with anger with the things I saw, I just wanted to kidnap her badly but it didn't make sense that her parents would do that unless she was adopted but that would only make one parent. I was deep in anger and thoughts that I didn't see who bumped me. I didn't say sorry I just glared at her and left despite the fact that I didn't hear what she was mumbling but what I heard before I bumped into her was the word hate. I walked quickly away from the nurses office, my only thought was on that girl Miki who I wanted to know more about. I ran and somehow I bumped into her without her parents and my first reaction was that I hugged her and sighed in relief. " I hope to see ya soon, tonight if possible" I whispered as I let her go and walked away, as I looked at her she was frozen and blushing but she quickly snapped out of it when she saw Yumi, I chuckled and hid as Yumi glared at Miki and gave her the hat she always wore. I just hid in the shadows and watched Miki I felt weird with a fluff feeling in my heart but that thought was interrupted when my brother told me to go to class. I scoffed and headed to class we only had about an hour or two left anyways and I would be able to see her.

Normal

Miki and her family headed out of the school and went home. Though things for Miki weren't on the bright side as soon as she entered her house she was pushed against the wall. Her mother punched her and as Miki fell to the ground she kept kicking her back and her stomach while Yumi watched from a chair. When it was her turn she would pull Miki's hair and smack her as well as Yumi cursed and insulted Miki who seemed to hold in her pain and tears. Miki showed no means to fight back for fear of what happened to her last time, she didn't want to be tied down and be hit by her parents and be a punching bag once more. One time one of Miki's beatings hospitalized her for a week and no one visited her not even her friends or what was known for Miki to be her friends. Since then she always let her parents and sister do what they did to avoid being hurt further. After an hour the Rika the maid helped Miki to her room and tended her wounds as her father returned to the company, her mother had a TV interview and her sister went out. It seemed like a normal thing for the family except for Miki who had to stay home and not leave. Only in those times when her parents and Yumi weren't around would Miki allow herself to cry with Rika there aid and not her family. This was the typical days where Miki would do something that displeases them her punishment would be based on that. The difference today was that her beating lasted about an hour until Miki had fainted or her family would have continued to hurt her. It took a few hours for Miki to wake up and when she did she held in her tears since her mother was back and her sister was as well. She had no freedom and the slight noise she made would bother them. After an hour her mother and sister left and that's when Rika entered Miki's room to help console her, as she began to cry her feelings.

What no one knew was that there was a shadow near her balcony watching her with sad eyes the site of the young girl crying as her wounds were being tended. That shadow felt sorrow and the need to protect the girl who held some if not all his attention. Though he knew that he could do nothing for her he could support her, as he watched her wounds get tended and memorized where they were, though the ones under her shirt he didn't see as he turned around and began to blush. " darn it." he said. The evening progressed for the stranger and Miki although what lies ahead is unknown they will be challenged.

* * *

Meanwhile back to school[ Sorry going back to when Miki was gone and Yoru and the other's were in school]

What will happen will someone find out Miki's past or what her parent do to her? New rivals? Friends?

* * *

Yuji: please R & R

Yoru: that was too short

Yuji: I know I am getting less time with finals and other things for an internship and all. I hope to have time after my finals I hope I need to get a good grade in that class.

Yoru: whatever you need to update more often.

Yuji: I know. I still need to update dragon legacy too! I hope to have it done soon!


	6. Aftermath and before it

Yuji: Hi everyone sorry for the wait! I had soo much writers block, no internet, had to buy a new laptop(netbook), had to order internet, work, and finals this week... Anyways with further Ado the next chapter of My cage! I will be updating this story and Dragon Legacy soon too! I made thisstory longer too! ^^  
Yoru: better!

Miki: Yuji doesn't own Shugo chara but she does own the story, plot and her Oc's. Enjoy!

Yuji: Thanks Miki.. I hope this chapter is good.. I lost the four pages I had wrote with ideas..=(

* * *

_Previously: Though he knew that he could do nothing for her he could support her, as he watched her wounds get tended and memorized where they were, though the ones under her shirt he didn't see as he turned around and began to blush. "Darn it." he said. The evening progressed for the stranger and Miki although what lies ahead is unknown they will be challenged._

* * *

Chapter 6:

**Ikuto**

I was curious as I watched Yoru walk to a kid and ask something, then run off god knows where. And to think this was

the same Yoru that didn't want to move and the little brother that didn't want to be excluded from the fun I had. I

sighed and sat next to Amu as we ate. We started to talk to each other and ignore the stares that we were receiving

and the girls that came up to ask me out. I chuckled and smirked at them telling them I was busy or that I was taken.

I did catch the look Amu gave them as they left and they approached. I knew I was going to have to make it up to

her later on or it would be a bad week for me..

**~Time Skip~**

I yawned as I watched our instructor teach us the material we need to know and I was getting irritated. Irritated with

the fact that Yoru left at lunch and STILL hasn't gotten back from where ever he was. I dozed off thinking of why my

little brother would run off and not come back yet, when I remembered that chick... the light blue haired girl I had

bumped into. _"Iiikkkuuutttoooo!" _Amu's sweet voice rang in my ears as she whispered in my ear and I woke up and

smirked in her direction. I saw her blush and then look away as I saw many of our classmates get up and look out the

classroom window.

With my sensitive hearing I was able to hear the gossip,**Oh my god! Did you see them! The blue haired girl has **

**to be that hidden daughter of the Cross family, should be jealous! Her sister gets more attention from the **

**boys then her!** I sighed and pulled Amu onto my lap and kissed her. I knew no one would notice because we were in

the last class of the day, that and everyone was paying attention to the people in the hall. I for one used this

distraction to have a little fun with Amu while I had the chance knowing my father would have something planned for

me as I got home.

**Amu**

I was bored of the teacher and I saw Ikuto sleeping. I pouted, I just wish today would be over so I could call Ami and

ask how everyone is, I really missed them but I knew if Tadase found out where I lived he would try to make things

worse. I sighed as I wondered about that girl that Yoru was eyeing in class. I wondered if he liked her or was going to

tease her like Ikuto used to do to almost all the girls. I got up and leaned in close to Ikuto's ear and whispered

seductively, "Iiikkkuuutttoooo!" He woke up and I was about to giggle at him but he looked at me and smirked! I sat

back down and looked away as I noticed a bunch of my classmates get up and start gossiping about some family and

their supposed family that had a hidden daughter! I was intrigued and got up. I nearly screamed as Ikuto wrapped his

arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I was about to protest because we couldn't do anything in public but

he kissed me and his scent... it made me lose myself as I kissed back.

**Yoru**

I felt better after holding Miki and telling her I would meet her tonight. I know she probably wouldn't believe me but I

know I would keep that promise as I headed towards my classroom. That Miki's sister was getting on my nerves

though and I learned how much Miki's family hated her. Somehow that thought caused my heart to ache, I didn't

understand myself, and I didn't take any interest in girls knowing I would only get hurt.

My mind only told me that Miki was different and that she was someone I can care about, which set my curiosity as to

why she always had her hat on. It shocked me though when she had her hair down and took my breath away as I

looked at her. I chuckled as I remembered the first night I met her and how she passed out in my arms after I

rescued her from those imbeciles. I headed back to class knowing I was late and to my surprise no one noticed I

entered as I saw those two making out lightly. I seriously wanted to gag but then again the class was just gossiping

about something and when I heard the surname Cross used I tried to listen to the gossip.

I walked to my seat and listened into what they said. I even saw the teacher chatting with my classmates. I groaned,

"Man I should have ditched!" and as soon as I said that I hear Amu giggle and my brother growl. I gulped, I knew he

would make me pay later for disturbing their make-out but hey I was bored, sue me! I sweat dropped as my brother

pouted and Amu hugged him and stayed on his lap, I ended up chuckling seeing my older brother act like a kid. It was

funny since we used to be very close not like we aren't now but he's different from when he played and flirted with

girls. I sighed as I thought about Miki and wondered if she would be okay, knowing her mom had hit her and the

scared look she had as she told me to hide. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to remember her voice, her quiet and

gentle voice that sent me to heaven. After a while the instructor decided we had wasted enough time "researching"

yeah right! I decided to snooze a little bit, as I laid my head on my desk and started to drift asleep.

**~TIME SKIP~**

I woke up as soon as the bell rang. My brother and Amu were packing I had slept and felt tired so I didn't take any of

my things out. I just grabbed my backpack and headed out to the Limo-errr... car that was waiting for us. I had

forgotten that we were supposed to keep a low profile with the whole Ikuto and Amu being married. I got in the

backseat of the car and dozed off as I waited for Ikuto and Amu to get here. I yawned and fell asleep and thought of

Miki.

**Ikuto**

I finished packing my things and I took Amu's bag as I turned to Yoru but then I remembered that he had gone ahead

of us. I sighed and walked with Amu to the car and when I opened the door Yoru was asleep. I chuckled as Amu

giggled at Yoru; he looked like a five year old again. I didn't think he was tired; I sighed and sat in the back as Amu

sat on my Lap and Kai drove off to the house. It was a short ride chatting with Kai and teasing Amu.

Though it was surprising that Yoru hadn't woken up at all from what happened. When we arrived home Amu went to

change out of her uniform since she would be going with my mother to go shopping for some unknown reason to me. I

woke up Yoru who groggily went to his room and on the way tripped and fell face first on the ground being half asleep.

I had to suppress my laughter since I wouldn't want that to happen to me too. I went up to my room to change and

headed out to the company knowing my father wanted me to work on a few assignments. I sighed as I left the house,

god Yoru was lucky he didn't have to work for the company just yet.

**Yoru**

I had woken up from my brother shaking me after he threatened to dump water on me. I was half asleep when I

entered the house and somehow I didn't see a step and fell flat on my face. I groaned with pain and felt the electricity

as my body ached with the pain from my face. "Ouch!" I said as I got up and rubbed my face lightly because it was

stinging and it wasn't in a good way. I yawned and headed to my room, and started on my homework knowing I

wouldn't have time to do it later. After I stripped down to my boxers, I fell asleep on my bed as I pulled the covers

half way. I drifted to sleep and had no dreams except for one in which I was holding a baby girl, or was it a boy?

Anyways the baby had blue hair in the mix of light and dark blue. The baby was wearing yellow clothing and was

quietly sleeping; I smiled at the baby in I cradled my arms.

**Miki**

I was glad that Rika helped me dress my wounds. I didn't expect my family to be this angry because I had fainted in

school. I mean the hits are average but the three of them ganging up against me was new. I hated my life as it turned

from a nice family to a family that pretty much hated that I was born. If it wasn't for Rika I think I might have been in

a coma by now. I lay on my bed carefully with Rika's help as I winced and started to drift to sleep. I slept from the

pain, as I drifted and remembered that HE was going to come but I was too tired to even move or talk to let Rika

know. I didn't have any dreams that night, except for one that was pretty short from my usual dreams and it wasn't

as erotic as my previous dream.

It was of two boys both familiar, one was so familiar but I couldn't recognize him at all, the other was that boy Yoru? I

saw my classmate Yoru with a sad look on his eyes as his face showed nothing, while the other was smiling but Yoru's

expression was the one that caught my eye and I wanted to know why. I felt sad and wanted to comfort his sadness

that only seemed visible in his eyes, I started to walk faster. I then started to run towards him, and then I began to

notice the faster I ran the farther away he got. I felt an overwhelming feeling in my chest as I kept running and he

was then gone as I saw **blood**. I looked around and saw that he was being stabbed! I screamed at the top of my lungs

and my dream shifted. I was in a hospital; my sister was glaring at me with hatred and my parents threatening me

when….I screamed.

I sat up quickly wincing and crying out in the pain from my wounds and I noticed my face was wet with tears that I

hadn't noticed. I was so confused with what just occurred with both y dreams and myself, I placed a hand feeling my

heart beating really fast. I wondered about what I had just seen in my dreams, and wondered why if cared or if I had

any feeling for HIM, after all I had just met him today! I kept crying and letting my tears escape not checking the time

as I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't as my tears kept coming out. The pain from my body wasn't helping me

calm down at all either, I then remembered my dream and the confusion it has given me as that dream seemed to

affect me a great deal. I tried to close my eyes again and calm down when I felt someone's warm and gentle but firm

and strong arms wrapped around me. I liked the warmth and tried to move closer to it as I winced from my wounds

and ended up speaking which came like a hoarsed whisper, " Ita!(ouch!)." I then heard a gentle and husky chuckle; I

felt my heart beating rapidly and mentally slapped myself. I looked up and felt my face heat up as I locked eyes with

him; he had also loosened his hug on me so I wouldn't be in pain. I saw the pain in his eyes even though his smile

was present in his face; I then wondered why I felt this way but then again when have I felt like this?

**Yoru's PoV**

I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I woke up from my nap and jumped off my bed and realized something important.

"AH! My promise to Miki" I said out loud as I checked the clock in my room, it read 10:27pm in the red

numbers/letters. I quickly grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and put them on since I had slept in my boxers. As soon

as I changed I locked my door and quietly opened the window in my room with a balcony, and jumped out. I then

landed and started to go to my destination and then remembered something Ikuto had told me. It was some event or

party I just wasn't paying attention when he had told me because I was stripping to sleep as he left to work in the

company something I would be doing in a year or two.

I then arrived at my destination and remembered something very important, "I never introduced myself fully to her." I

mumbled to myself and decided that as soon as I see her I would tell her name. I really felt the need to hear her voice

as I climbed the wall to her house and saw the window that was hers. The one that I had climbed in with her in my

arms, I gracefully went up and saw that the window was open. I entered and I was shocked at her bandages and her

tears, I couldn't take it as I quietly went to her and hugged her. I was afraid I would break her but nonetheless I

hugged her, I was surprised she tried to move closer to me as she said, "Ita!" I released my hold of her a little as I

chuckled and looked at her with worry and sadness. I didn't expect our eyes to lock as she blushed _'cute'_ I thought

and then mentally slapped myself at that thought. I felt at a loss of words until I asked, "Miki my names Yoru… did

your family do that to you?" I saw her eyes show sadness as she nodded lightly and I felt rage at that moment.

"Why?" I asked more roughly and didn't expect my anger to appear. She looked scared and I sighed and slid a hand to

caress her face and she seemed to like the touch, she leaned into my hand and I chuckled and once again I heard her

voice which seemed to make my heart jump.

**Miki's Pov**

I heard his voice again and nearly giggled, after all I already knew his name when he introduced himself to the class. I

felt special as he introduced himself to me, but I looked at him sadly remembering my dream a little earlier, and his

question about my injured. I snapped out of that thought when I heard his anger and tone of voice, I was scared at

what he might do, '_he might hit me' _I thought.** (A/N:riiiight) **He surprised me when he slid his hand to caress my

cheek where I also had a bandage but it wasn't as bad as the rest of my body. His touch was gentle and very warm

that I leaned in and unintentionally I spoke, "Your hand is so warm." I gasped and heard him chuckle as I felt my face

heat up and my heart start to speed us as he looked at me with his midnight eyes that seemed to want to tell me

something but I couldn't tell.

I was soo captivated by his eyes that I didn't notice him leaning in closer to me. I realized it when he was inches (1 at

most) away from my face that I felt my face heat up more. I heard him chuckle and lean away, I felt disappointed? I

didn't notice that I had moved my hand to pull his sleeve until I winced and he spoke, "oi! Take it easy will ya~nya!"

He gasped and shut his mouth and looked away, as I saw a small blush on his face causing me to giggle lightly. I then

heard footsteps close by and I was scared as Yoru hugged me and started to stroke my hair. I felt calm with him that I

didn't notice when I had fallen asleep in his arms.

**Yoru's Pov**

I didn't know why I guess my genes were calling because we locked eyes again and I started to lean closer to her

nearly reaching down to kiss her. She realized this and blushed more I leaned away and chuckled. I didn't expect her

to grab my sleeve and then wince as I remembered her injuries and somehow my caring and cat nature came out as I

spoke, "oi! Take it easy will ya~nya!" I gasped and shut my mouth as I looked away, and I fet myself blush a little as I

thought it was the cause for her to giggle lightly. I then heard footsteps close by and I hugged Miki close to me as I

stoked her hair. After a while the footsteps retreated and Miki felt a little heavier meaning her body was relaxed. I

chuckled and layed her carefully on her bed and decided to head home. I kissed her forehead and smiled as I jumped

out her balcony and headed home feeling happy at what just happened.. "Miki.." I trailed off as I looked up at the

glistening white moon that seemed to be happy in the night starry sky with an eerie aura as the silent night continued.

**Normal POV**

As Yoru headed home and Miki slept her family enjoyed themselves in a party that would soon make the two meet

new friends, old friends and rivals.? The uncertainty will become certainty as a vortex is about to occur. The lives of

Miki, Yoru, Amu, Ikuto, Yumi, the cross, and the Tsukiyomi family would change in the coming days and months. The

events that would confuse and ,make things unclear to even the dream seer and the one that would set her free.

The thing would be if the old friends were loyal or not and if they wanted to make bonds or destroy them after the

long absence. And what about the Mysterious boy that saw Miki and the injuries she received? Who can that boy be!

* * *

Yuji: I am soooo sorry that I took so long to update! I had sooo many things happen since the ast update! ANd also sorry for ending it like that but I couldn't think with a final in my mind...

Yoru: You just slacked off you should have just given up!~nya!

Yuji: *mad* Yoru! You idiot! I had work, school, and no internet! They disconnected it and I barely got it last saturday plus I had to wait for the wifi router!

Yoru: oh... wait you work? I thought you just went to school?

Yuji: *sighs* nooo.. I ended getting a part time job but to tell the truthg they din't pay me enough and it feelsmlike a full time job that is messed up... When I think I have time my boss calls and gives me an assignment...-_-.. I am soo sorry that I made you guys wait..=( I will try to update more but school and work will still be present in the summer too...I will try to find time and not make it this long again..

Yoru: don't I liked the fact that I held Miki! *really happy*

Miki: well I finally got to talk more...*goes back to sketching*

Yuji:*sweatdrops* y-yeah.. I don't think you will like how things will turn out though...

Miki and Yoru: WHY!

Yuji: please R and R!


	7. Aftermath party and new twists?

Yuji: sorry Minna I had to take care of things at school and getting into my classes as well as looking for a new job. I have another chapter soon and for Dragon Legacy too but since this one was watched more I wanted to update this for those that reviewed.

Yoru: thanks to

**kindakukukat**

**Rimahiko **and

**RimaTwinDevil** who reviewed.

Yuji: yep! thanks to them I decided to update as quickly as I could and had to expand this chapter

Miki: Yuji doesn't own Shugo chara or us, she only owns her story, plot and her Original characters..

Yoru and Yuji enjoy!

Miki: surprised they didn't fight today..

*in the background Yuji and Yoru are fighting* no! this way is better! Yoru: like hell it is!

Miki:*sweatdrops* I spoke too soon..

* * *

My cage 7:

? POV

I turned around when I saw Miki's maid start to take Miki's clothes off carefully, from what might have happened

to her. At that moment guilt rushed through me because I had to leave Japan to go to America since Miki's parents

threatened mine saying they would hurt me and my family. My parents didn't want to take that chance and we ended

up leaving Japan, I haven't been backs since I was in middle school with her. I had fallen for her but I wasn't sure if

she felt the same for me, since I never had the chance to confess to her. Miki, another friend, and I were really close

that is until her parents found out and threatened us to leave her by saying she wasn't a good friend and has a

horrible gift that could kill. It really broke my heart to tell her I hated her and not telling her the real reason why I

hate her and how her parents really are, but at the same time I should have been stronger and taken her with me

regardless. I just hope now that she will accept me, regardless of the past and what I had told her then,

**(A/N:Thoughts will be underlined unless said otherwise)**I felt my heart squeeze as if I was being strangled at

that though. I will probably see her tomorrow and try to talk to her or maybe on Monday if I can enter the same

school.

I hope she remembers me and our friend who was also able to return after she didn't listen to the Cross family

and they ended up hurting her by using her parents as a weakness and making it impossible for her to have her

happily life with her family. She really loved her parents and I was there to support her(In her worst ) before we both

met Miki and I wonder why she denied the offer that caused her parents to break apart and she was also nearly

broken when she had called me to tell me her story. I wondered what it would have been like if we had stayed and

defied her family, although my friend did but had to leave because the Cross family used her to bribe her parents with

money and nearly kidnapping her. I was really shocked to see her in America and grow up with her though I did get to

know her even more than ever but my mind always drifted to Miki and if I would ever see her again.

I turned around and looked at the horizon only to have a shoe thrown at me and hit me square in the face. It hurt

so bad my face was stinging, I sent a glare to the person who threw the shoe and she just smiled that smile when she

does something mischievous and tried to cover it up with that smile that wins over everyone but me. I sighed and

jumped down from the wall remembering why she might have thrown the shoe at me, not that I wanted to have her

hit me. I walked back to her and gave her the shoe which she took and cleaned it as if it was dirty, I wanted to face

palm but I ended up just smiling at her and it seemed to bother her but she showed me a bored face. _"We better head _

_back before her guards show up and tell her parents we are back you idiot!" _she hissed, which caused me to chuckle

since she was worried for me. I nodded and we both left planning to see her as we headed home in two different

directions. "I hope you're ready Miki because I am back," I smiled and spoke to myself as I made my way home

thinking about how she would react when she sees me.

**?s Pov**

I sighed knowing we were taking a huge risk and this big idiot that had supported me in the toughest of times

wants to see Miki too. Don't get me wrong I am not jealous of my friend that gets him, but at times I can't help myself

from feeling my chest tighten whenever he talks about her and I get disappointed. I know I shouldn't be feeling this

for him but I can't help it and of course I bear no grudge on Miki because I met her before this big idiot! I sighed and

saw that it was getting late I threw my shoe at him and smiled my angelic smile knowing he won't get angry and he

got the message as he jumped down and gave it back. I grimaced, not that he saw as I wiped my shoe of his germs

and put it back on. Last time I had helped him with something like this he ended up taking my first kiss! I was mad at

him for a week even if he apologized but when we were with Miki he had totally forgotten about it.

I sighed sadly as we headed home. I ended up staying with my aunt as both my parents were now divorced and

STILL fought against each other regardless of a small stupid issue. When we parted ways I really didn't want to go but

I knew I had to, and I would ask Miki to accept him if she herself liked him too if not I wish he would like me…I arrived

home five minutes later and got ready for bed, remembering that incident with me and him, I doubt I can ever tell

him, the best for me is to forget, "right?" I asked no one in particular. I then curled up into a ball and slept as

somehow my tears slipped out of my eyes.

~~Time Skip: AFTER WARDS!~~

Yumi's Pov

I had loved going with my parents to dinner parties, where many exclusive people attend and I loved the attention

I get from them. Most if not all the boys were about my age or a few years older and admired my beauty I mean who

wouldn't? My mother is a popular actress and very beautiful just like I am! I get the attention of most of them when

blue caught my eye. I look around and I see two men with blue hair one I recognized from my school. I felt myself

blush thinking that he might be the hunk that brushed me off but the rougher and meaner the better. I smiled and

approached them, the older man introduced himself as Aruto Tsukiyomi and his son is Ikuto_, oh so SEXY even his _

_name suits him_. I acted as lady like as I could, knowing I would soon have Ikuto on the palm of my hand. Though

what surprised me was that he left to answer his phone and not stay! The nerve of him! His father Aruto apologized

and said his girlfriend was calling. I was angry and shocked at that statement but I knew I wouldn't give up until I had

Ikuto. I pretended there was nothing wrong when clearly there was as he excused himself and headed towards a

blond woman that seemed to be his wife.

I chatted with a few people to distract myself from this anger that I felt but I knew tomorrow I would have fun

hurting my sister knowing that she can't fight back because my parents would hate her and wish she was dead. I

smiled at that thought because everyone in my family knows that Miki is a child they would only use and it's best to

keep her tied to the family, as her power is useful. I was chatting with some sons of other executive's when I noticed

Ikuto leave with a pink haired girl. I was shocked and angry since I had believed that the "girlfriend" was only a joke

and it was just so I could get away from me. I felt angry that he had a girl and more as I saw him lean down and kiss

her. I had a hard time controlling my anger and from going up to them and pulling that bitches hair. I mean Ikuto isn't

mine **yet **but that doesn't mean because he has a girlfriend I will back down, oh no I will tear them apart!

Ikuto's Pov

I was introduced to a girl who seemed to be just like the other girls in school, who bored me, besides I had my

wife. As my father introduced us I was looking for Amu who said she had to go to the restroom as soon as we arrived.

I sometimes don't understand my wife. After a while I spotted my wife and smirked knowing Amu was probably lost

and not know where to go. I did try to convince her not to come but she had to insist, what a stubborn women, but I

love her so I can't help it if she is like that or if I give in to her only. I walked towards her careful not to let her see

me, I wanted to tease her a little bit as I sneaked closer to her. I saw her look scared because she couldn't find me,

the expression she had on was cute, and the dress was sexy too I wanted to take it off quickly.

Amu had make-up as she usually does for these events a silver dress that hugs her body tight with a ribbon

around her dress as a decoration. Her silver heels were half an inch since she never liked her heels that high, and the

dress itself was to her thighs, I did wish at that moment to take her away and keep her locked in a room doing things

we both would love. As she looked away I sneaked up behind her and blew in her ear knowing she would get scared

easily so I covered her mouth. I chuckled at her reaction and when she realized it was me she was mad, I shrugged

my shoulders and pulled her into a passionate kiss that I knew she would forgive me. I never liked when we fought so

many things would feel weird and that would include what we do together in the first place. She still seemed mad so I

asked her if she wanted to leave and she nodded causing me to chuckle knowing she was probably tired and we had a

day off tomorrow because it was the weekend.

I did wonder about my brother though, my father had a new business partner and it was the Cross family from

what he told me. I didn't know what my father was thinking or what he was planning for Yoru. I did wonder if my little

brother was sleeping but knowing him he probably snuck out of the house since we both have a tendency of being

outside the house. I hoped that what would happen in the month and a half to come would not affect him, since it

seemed that he is starting to show interest in girls again. I knew he liked girls but when he didn't, I was worried that

he was getting ill but I knew now that he was looking for the one just like me and Amu. I knew if he would get hurt I

would support him with what I can and so would Amu. I just wondered what my father was up to or what he really

wanted to see happen….

Normal POV

As the party continued there were many different arrangements done and new acquaintances met. A new plan for

the next party that would take place was made by ten families that will see what can happen in the month and a half

before anything is revealed or even settled between the families. The fates of not one but of many people/children are

going to be affected the question then would be would they let it happen? Or would they fight for it? What about Miki

and Yoru and the mysterious people? As Miki and Yoru sleep unaware of the events that will soon enter their lives and

how this will change them or destroy them.

In the next chapter:

~Time skip to Next day= Saturday!~

"…..I want to have some fun.." I spoke as I chuckled and headed out as my driver was outside waiting..

* * *

Yuji: I hope this chapter was okay.. It seemed like it strayed from what I originally thought... The next chapter will be better, and will be up soon. I promise.

Yoru: *reading the outline* hey! why did HE have to join?

Miki: give it a rest at least I get to meet new people and talk to them.

Yuji: true..and there's a special moment.. maybe not..

Yoru: *shocked* why not? You gave my Ikuto a lot of attention this chapter!

Yuji:... I should change this to focus on them then..

Miki and Yoru: NO!

Amu: please R and R!


	8. Amiracle of day and tranquility

Yuji: ah! Hi Minna..sorry this took me a while to post... I was worried on my grades more so I had very little time to

actually type. ah.. being a college student is tough with the upper level classes that give you a lot of work to do.

Yoru: well at least you made up for that with two chapters for the month... I was tired seeing you think of something but not doing any writing about me or anything...

Yuji: that's cause no one reviewed Dragon Legacy but they reviewed My cage...that and Finals.. :( and now I have to deal with school issues that I could have avoided but anyways...that's not important right now! Miki!

Miki: Yuji doesn't own Shugo chara or it's characters peach pit does, She just owns her storyline, Oc's and ideas for this story.

* * *

My cage 8:

~Time skip to Next day= Saturday!~(from last chapter)

Miki's POV

I yawned as I woke up and winced a little at that remembering I had earlier wounds that were still not healed and I

blushed remembering a small detail from a dream. That dream was of that boy Yoru who was in my class, it's seemed

embarrassing that he was in my house and in my room like he had mentioned in class before I left. I always seem to

feel a little odd with him and that dream makes my heart race. The embarrassing part of the whole thing is that I cried

and he took me in his arms. I sighed and shook my head and winced remembering I had a wound on my lower back

and my neck wasn't really helping. I got out of bed slowly not trying to hurt myself and thankful today is Saturday but

kind of sad that my dream isn't real because it's impossible for that to happen when I rarely know the guy and he

doesn't know where I live**. (A/N: clueless much!)** I made my way to the bathroom and knew it would be empty

since my family had gone out yesterday after I was hurt and would be sleeping so I made as little noise as possible

because the last time they woke up because of me ended up with something like yesterday with punishment.

I entered the bathroom and noticed my eyes were puffy and then I realized my dream was not a dream! "EH!" I said

in shock, embarrassment and realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I then looked down and hoped I didn't wake

anyone up knowing they would hurt me for waking them up in the early morning. I carefully opened the bathroom

door and looked both ways to see if anyone was coming here but no one did, I sighed in relief. I changed carefully in a

light blue tee and black mid-jeans that had a nice cross design on the butt(back) pockets. I wore black and blue

stripped sandals and saw the bandage on my left cheek, I placed my hand over it… the image of Yoru appeared in my

mind and caused me to shake my head no since there's no way I would like him. I quickly exited the room, or as fast

as I could with an injured leg that seemed to look like frostbite only a much lighter color than the actual one and it

hurt a lot as well.

I made it to my room and wondered what I could do today, and I wondered when my family would be back to their old

selves but I knew that wouldn't happen for a long while, maybe they never would. I sighed and took out a sketch pad,

as Rika knocked. "Y-yes" I answered. "**Miss Miki breakfast is served, you will be dining alone since your sister, **

**and parents arrived late from a party and are still sleeping and would not like to be disturbed.**" Rika said as

I responded, "It's fine thank you Rika. I will be down in ten minutes, okay?" **"Okay Miss Miki but please hurry the **

**food will get cold if you take too long."** She said as she left. I turned my attention back to, my sketchpad as I

grabbed a pencil and opened my sketchpad to a blank page as I began to draw something real quickly and then I had

a small dream. The dream was a quick one, it was about Yoru! I was shocked by this but more as he is pushed to the

wall and a girl is kissing him. I then snap out of the dream and feel my chest tightening and wonder why I have this

weird feeling. I decide to get my mind off it as I head downstairs to eat breakfast and hope this dream doesn't come

true but most likely it will since I haven't been wrong yet.

As I got downstairs Rika seemed happy and I was puzzled as to why that was. When I was all the way downstairs I

asked, "Rika you seem to be in a good mood. I wonder why that is?" She just smiled and giggled; I was so lost and

confused. I then realized why as I nearly screamed but a hand covered my mouth.

Yoru's POV

I had somehow fallen asleep as soon as I lay down on my bed to wake up on a Saturday and early! I was amazed but

I was also thrilled as I got up and dressed quickly. I knew if anyone was awake it would be my mother, the maids,

Shoji, and Amu but it didn't really matter since I wanted, NO needed to go see Miki and tease her somehow for some

reason that I didn't really know why. I dressed in a black shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of converse since casual

is what I want and not something weird like a tux that my dad can somehow pull off despite how old he is. I hurried

downstairs and grabbed an apple to eat and I saw Shoji nearly done eating. I smirked and approached him; he saw

me and was double-thinking about what to do. I then said, "Shoji get ready we are headed out, I want to have some

fun." I chuckled and he seemed lost but did as I asked as he finished and quickly headed outside as I followed him

out.

Once I entered the car he asked, "_Master Yoru where would you like to go this early in the morning?"_ I sighed and

said, "I will give you the directions and it's Yoru, I hate being called master, it seems like your my slave when you say

that Shoji." "_My apologies Mas- I mean Yoru."_ He spoke and I smirked causing him to sweat dropped knowing I might

be up to no good. I gave him the directions to Miki's house and soon we were there, I felt excited and very anxious

somehow. Once Shoji parked I told him to follow me, he was hesitant but did so and I knocked knowing some people

would be annoyed with the doorbell. I waited a few minutes and Shoji seemed nervous and for some good reason, if

they weren't going to open I would ring the doorbell non-stop or start making a scene for the people living here.

Luckily that didn't happen as the door was opened slowly.

A small maid with light blond hair and ruby eyes opened the door; I have to admit she is cute but not my type. I

looked at Shoji and he seemed to have a tint of pink on his cheeks. I smirked knowing I can blackmail him later or

tease him with this. The maid spoke, "**Y-yes?**" I smiled and I saw her blush no doubt the uneasiness behind me,

meant that Shoji was secretly glaring at me but hey I have the Tsukiyomi charm. "I am here to visit Miki, is that okay?

If her parents won't let me I will make it quick, onegaishimasu!(Please)" I asked as she considered it and nodded,

**"It's fine but please leave before the master and missus wake up, the sister as well."** She said and I nodded

not before saying, "Oh, yeah if you want to talk to my driver, his name is Shoji and single if you want to try him out."

I chuckled knowing I embarrassed him and I saw this maid blush too, and I thought _these two will end up together if _

_this keeps up…-o- _I walked inside as the maid introduced herself to Shoji and I was able to catch that her name is

Rika.

I walked inside the house and it looked nice, similar to mine but the atmosphere seemed split to money, greed, and

hatred. I did feel innocence and love a little but the other feelings seemed to have over powered it greatly. I then

heard someone's footsteps and quickly walked back to inform the maid even if I was curious about whom it was I

wouldn't be caught dead if Miki would only get hurt from what injuries I saw yesterday. The maid Rika came and

smiled at the person who was coming down. I was puzzled as Shoji walked quietly near me but I knew he was there.

When the person came down I couldn't see them well so I stepped closer and once I heard the voice I smirked and

kept walking. At this point Rika giggled and the voice's owner Miki was confused at the situation that she was clueless

about. I took this chance and wrapped my arms around her. She was startled and was about to scream but I quickly

covered her mouth as she was about to scream and I chuckled. She seemed to relax realizing it was me, so I let her

go as Shoji approached Rika and Miki looked at the two and then at me and I don't know why but I leaned down and

kissed her. When I leaned away Shoji and Rika looked shocked at what I just did but I couldn't really believe it myself

but I liked it. I saw Miki's expression and she was shocked and... Blushing!

Miki's Pov

I turned around to confirm who it was that startled me and I was a little surprised that he would come here today. I

remembered what happened yesterday as I was close to him and blushed at the memory of it. I then noticed a man

with black hair and orange eyes walk close to Rika and I saw her blush. That shocked me more, until.. I turned to ask

Yoru something but the next thing I know is that he kisses me and I blush from the shock and emotions running

through me. I saw Rika and that man's shock as well. Rika then spoke, _"Let's have breakfast now Miss Miki" _I nodded

as I walked to her but then stopped and looked at Yoru, "w-would you like t-to eat t-too?" I asked embarrassed and

blushing slightly. I saw him chuckle and come up to me only to hug me. "**Of course Miki!"** He said. Yoru turned to

the man and introduced him to me as Shoji his driver. I nodded and shook his hand. Yoru asked if I could let Shoji eat

as well, I smiled and nodded at his question. We headed to the kitchen where Rika was getting four plates out, no

doubt the other maids either had the day off or were still asleep...

~TIME SKIP~

Yoru

We had a nice time eating and chatting when we heard someone come down the stairs out of reflex I grabbed Miki and

ran into the kitchen, but I looked back and she seemed in pain. I carried her bridal style and hid behind the fridge that

seemed to block you if you hid on the left side of it the way it was placed in the room. I didn't know why I

pulled/carried Miki with me but I didn't want her to get hurt anymore and then it hit me. "crap I forgot Shoji!" I

whispered as I looked for him and saw that he was with Rika as the person who was coming down spoke.

Yumi

I yawned and make it downstairs grouchy remembering what happened last night with Ikuto. I pouted and made my

way to the kitchen, I saw Rika and a driver he looked cute and a new face, " hey Rika who'se this guy and I am

hungry!" I whined not realizing I had bed hair and was still in my Pj's. The driver sweatdropped and I glared at him as

he made his way inside the kitchen. I looked at Rika and snapped my fingers as I headed to the family room and she

knew she had five minutes to get me my breakfast if not I would get her in trouble for this. I yawned and waited for

my food as right on cue Rika brought me my breakfast, which consisted of eggs, bacon, a glass of orange juice and

toast. I didn't like this but it was the next best thing to eat in the morning. I started to eat as she left and I wondered

what to do today? I knew I would pick on Miki but it seemed my anger from yesterday had vanished. That bitch really 

is lucky today, I thought as I ate.

Shoji

I ended up taking the plates into the kitchen and when I returned to help Rika a girl, my guess one of the young ladies

of this house woke up and ordered Rika, somehow her attitude towards her made me angry. I didn't say anything to

her as I made my way to the kitchen and saw Master Yoru and the girl, another one of the Young Ladies Miki that

Master Yoru seemed to be fond of. I signaled Master Yoru that the coast was clear as Rika came inside the kitchen and

began to cook. I was in awe watching her cook and didn't realize I was staring at her too long until…

Yoru

I was with Miki in hiding when Shoji was entering, I wanted to hold Miki close and not let go of her but I knew that

wouldn't work. I sighed and noticed Miki look at me but I looked at Shoji to hide my want to kiss her and keep her in

my arms. Shoji signaled that the coast was clear and I nodded. The maid Rika entered and began cooking. I saw Shoji

staring intently at her as she cooked. I chuckled at what I saw and Miki somehow joined me as well as she giggled.

This caused both of them to look at us as I put Miki down so she could stand. Rika and Shoji blushed as Rika hurried

to take a plate of food to the person that was waiting. I asked Shoji who it was and he described a girl that seemed

familiar, the girl I had met at the park and who I brushed off in school. I noticed Miki get pale and start to shake, I

sighed and hugged her as I stroke her hair and whispered, "It's fine she won't hurt you, I won't let that happen at all,

do you trust my word?" I asked her as she looked at me in the eyes and I could see her worry and uncertainty but she

nodded and I sighed as I hugged her. " I promise I won't leave you." I reassured her as I looked outside the kitchen, I

saw Rika enter and asked her if there was a way for Miki to return to her room without being seen, she told me that

she couldn't unless her sister Yumi was upstairs but it would take a while.

I sighed and asked, " I can carry her through the window that way she won't be seen but it will be difficult, is that

alright?" Rika smiled and nodded, "_Yes, sir that would help Miss Miki, but you will have to be careful since she is _

_injured."_ I nodded and looked at Miki who was unsure but nodded and gave me her consent, "Shoji get the car ready

for when I drop her off in her room, alright?" He nodded and I walked with Miki holding her hand as we walked

outside. Once there I carried her bridal style and found a close tree that I could jump and on to make It easier on me

and Miki. It took me a good ten minutes to carry Miki close to her room as I put her down and gave her a piggy back

ride. She did tell me when something hurt so I could adjust myself. I was able to climb with her on my back and make

it to her room as I began to sweat and sat down carefully on Miki's bed so she could get off easily and not hurt herself.

I chuckled as she blushed and I stretched from the little stunt that I just pulled with Miki. "Well I better get going, I

will see you at school Miki." I said as I headed out her window when I once again heard her voice, "w-wait" she said

and I turned only to have Miki peck my cheek, I looked away as I had a small blush. "T-thanks f-for t-today... Yoru..."

she spoke and she was so cute and her voice was so sweet that I ended up kissing her in her lips as a result. "You're

Welcome Miki. Be careful from now on, oh and here, if you ever need my help." I say as I slip in my phone number, I

didn't know if she had a cellphone or not but I didn't mind I just wanted her to know she could call me. I kissed her

forehead and jumped off her balcony.

I saw Shoji in the car and headed there as I walked causally to the car and got in as we headed back. I was happy

with what happened today, I couldn't wait until Monday but being Saturday I had a WHOLE day without seeing Miki

and knowing my dad and brother I might have to go to the company to get used to the work that I might have to do

soon. My brother has to do that work now because he is going to be the next president and me vice-president unless I

show some interest that would make the company have two presidents but my brother would have more power. I

don't really mind about that since what I wanted to do right now was that I wanted to go back to Miki's side and never

let her go. I chuckled as thought how weird this was, me actually being interested in a girl I have known or not known

for about a few days. Unlike my brother he was interested in Amu for a week but then felt closer as she blew him off

and then when they both got to know each other things got good and bad for them. I sighed and thought how things

in the future would be. I smirked thinking if I should sneak in Miki's room once again. I made it home in 15 minutes

thanks to Shoji and headed to my room to think about what happened this morning and I did catch Shoji happier than

usual as well.

Miki

I was shocked when he kissed me much less a second kiss on my forehead, and let alone my boldness to kiss his

cheek. I blushed as he left and didn't move, more like I couldn't as he left. After a while I layed down on my bed,

blushing and lightly giggling at what happened and I looked at my hand at the small note that Yoru had given me. I

opened the note and saw a number; I smiled and wondered if I could call him back. I really liked his company as he

seemed to take my worries and put me at ease. I kissed the note and decided to get my cellphone, the one that I

didn't use because I never had anyone to call except my family so Yoru's was the only number I actually had. I smiled

and wondered how Monday would be? I went back to drawing in my sketch pad and thought that Monday was taking

too long to arrive. I was anxious but I knew I would wait, I felt different I never wanted the weekend to end so soon.

* * *

Yuji: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I am trying to think of what to write next. ^^

Yoru: you mean you have no clue what to write about next? Just have me and Miki elope.

Yuji and Miki: NO!

Yoru: 0.0... Miki..? You don't want to? *sad and goes into an emo corner.*  
Miki: Y-Yoru! that's not it! it would be too soon if we elope, I mean it would end too fast and you haven't gotten to meet my parents either..

Yuji: I am not writing that! If I did that would end the story too quick besides what about the two people that you don't know? If you ask me more drama and troubles should come!

Yoru:..no... I don't wanna cause Miki is mine!  
Miki:*giggles and hugs him*

Yuji: oh god... ^^"" Anyways. please R and R...


	9. Drama? Or boredom? a threat?

**Yuji: Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in about a month now two. I had a HUGE case of writers block and finished this chapter about two days ago but couldn't post since my family dragged me to the mall two days in a row. T^T.**

**Yoru: You could have said no.**

**Yuji: Shut up! I wish I could have but I couldn't at all because it was a gift for me and my siblings. Anyways this chapter is about a page longer than what I usually write and I hope you enjoy it. I had a hard time thinking if this was a good chapter or not.**

**Miki: Yuji doesn't own Shugo Chara, Peachpit does. She does own the OC's she created AND her OWN Original ideas that this story has. Any copycats  and this story will be deleted.**

**Yoru: aww cmon!**

**Yuji: sorry but I have to have Miki state that anyways please enjoy this chapter of My cage! And Merry christmas to everyone!**

* * *

Miki

I was sleeping comfortably as I wake up and sit up and yawn. I feel really energetic today and excited, at the fact that

I will see Yoru. Just the mere thought of him made me flustered and feel butterflies in my tummy** (A.N:/ I know it's **

**stomach but this sounds nice.^^")** and I have the urge to draw more than I usually do. I quickly got up and

grabbed my uniform. I couldn't wait to get to school, I winced a little knowing my wounds still hurt but not as much as

they had a few days ago. I blushed remembering yesterday when Yoru visited; it was weird to have him here and

eating at the same table as me. I giggled lightly as I made my way to the bathroom happily. Once I got there I closed

the door and changed as I looked in the mirror hoping I looked okay and that my bruises were not visible. I sighed in

relief seeing they don't but caught myself and blushed as to why I was doing this, I knew the answer but I didn't want

to admit it. I brushed my hair and left the bathroom to go to my room, I was kind of glad I was in this good mood and

hoped my family wouldn't want to ruin it for me… It was really quiet in the house, _Yumi probably left ahead of me, _I

thought as I made it to my room and placed my dirty clothes in the clothes hamper. I then grabbed my drawing book,

my school bag, and cellphone as I made my way downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. I saw Rika in a good mood and

humming happily I knew it had something to do with Yoru's shofer that she met yesterday. I sat down as Rika served

me my breakfast and ate quickly if not nervously, thinking of how I will talk to Yoru or how I will face him. The

memory of that kiss made my face flush and I shook my head to keep that out of my mind. I finished my breakfast

and left before Rika could ask why I was so flustered. I got in the car and we headed to school, I kept thinking about

what would happen today and if Yoru would kiss my cheek I clasped my hands over both of my cheeks as my blush

started to darken and I tried to not think of it. Before I knew it I was at school and I wondered if Yoru was already in

school or not, I started to get nervous as I exited the car and watched the shofer drive off.

When I entered the school I was really nervous but luckily I didn't have a class with Yoru just yet as I headed to my

first class. Once I got there I looked around nervously, even though I didn't have Yoru in my class I did have that pink

haired girl, but I wondered if she and Yoru were in an item. I don't know where that thought came from but that mere

thought made my heart squeeze in pain. I placed a hand over my heart and hoped not, remembering that rumor, but

I was sure the other blue haired guy was her boyfriend right? I thought as I didn't notice I was pondering so much in

the front door when I felt someone bite my neck softly that caused me to jump and nearly scream. That is that said

person covered my mouth and chuckled with caused me to blush and push him away. 'Aww. Miki your being so cold

today, after what happened last time?' he said and caused me to blush more and look down, I couldn't say anything. I

heard him chuckle and approach me, and I didn't look up for fear that I would blush. I didn't expect him to cup my

chin so I can meet him eye to eye; I wonder why I never noticed that his eyes looked lovely, a hint of mischievous

actions and loneliness? I wonder why his actions say one thing and his eyes the other; could it be he was hurt in the

past like me as well? No he probably lived his life with many different girls before he moved here. At that thought I felt

my chest squeeze and my eyes start to water, as I was pulled into a hug. I felt comfortable as I blushed in his arms,

"Miki don't be sad is it because I did something you didn't like?' he asked me as I shook my head no, I was happy but

there was no way I could tell him what I was feeling since I never knew this feeling before at all. I didn't know what to

do or how to really react in this situation, but I didn't want to be more embarrassed by telling him.

Without paying attention, and still in deep thought I felt him slip a hand down below my chin and lift my chin up to

look at him as he kissed me, his soft and warm lips felt nice against mine. I snapped back to reality when he kissed

me as I kissed back and closed my eyes, I felt him deepen the kiss as he pulled me closer into his hug as we kissed. I

wrapped my arms around his neck, and felt in heaven with the butterflies in my stomach and his warmth near mine

was just what I needed somehow. I gasped when I felt him lift me up and took advantage of it as he thrust his tongue

into my mouth; I wrapped my legs around his waist. He led me to a desk in the classroom as he carried me and put

me down as I un-wrapped my legs from his waist and we kept our lips locked. I felt weird as this happened but then I

heard a sort of grunt but this grunt was weird it was one of pain. I opened my eyes and saw Yoru, and what I saw

behind him shattered my heart into a million pieces as well as his eyes those eyes that showed disbelief and great

pain. I felt helpless as I looked at the person who had hurt him, and was stupefied. Yoru fell in my arms as I saw his

injury, he was bleeding from his back, and it looked deep and very painful. I felt my tears come out as my vision

blurred and the one to blame was someone that I didn't expect at all. I was shocked as my own sister smirked at me

and skipped happily out of here as my own horror commenced as Yoru started to feel cold in my arms and my tears

kept falling as she said, _"that's for taking what's mine, if I cannot have him then you will never be happy with him, _

_he's better off dead"_ She spoke as she snickered and left. I turned around and looked at Yoru and called his name but

no answer and I screamed. "NO! Yoru! Yoru! YOOORRRUUU!" I felt my vision blur more now as I felt my world and my

reason to live vanish in my arms.

"YORU!" I screamed and my tears fell as I awoke and sat up, the immense pain in my chest wouldn't go away at all. I

wiped my tears as more fell, this was too much I barely knew him and this happens. What was worse is that he… He

likes me and I don't think… maybe I do like him, he makes my heart flutter and I don't dislike when he kisses me so..

I shook my head and tried to think of anything but Yoru, but my dream didn't help with the tears that kept flowing

down from my face. I sniffed and got out trying to calm myself as Rika knocked. _**'Miss Miki are you okay?'**_ she

asked as I answered, "y-yes Rika *sniff* j-just a dream." I responded as she sighed, she knew that I had nightmares

from time to time and wouldn't ask what it was until I came forward and told her what it was about. She entered my

room and hugged me as I sniffled and hugged her back. In this whole house Rika was my only sanctuary when things

like this happened to me. After a few minutes I was calm and I looked at the clock and I had half an hour to get ready

and get to school, I would have yelled but Rika was here and I didn't want to hurt her ears. Rika knew I would be late

as she said, _**'Miss Miki, I will be downstairs hurry and change for school, I will make your breakfast to go.'**_

She left my room and I quickly scrambled to my feet and grabbed my uniform , I winced a little at my still healing

wounds but I couldn't let that stop me as I ran to the bathroom and somehow beat one of the other maids to enter

and clean it. She glared at me and I smiled sheepishly as I closed and locked the door. Once inside I looked at the

mirror and at my reflection, I sighed in relief as the cut I had in my face was nearly gone so I wouldn't need to cover it

up at all.

I dressed and headed out down the stairs to get my breakfast as Rika had a small bag for me and a water bottle as I

took it and headed out the door and into the limo. I was glad I didn't have to walk to school today since it was a 45

minute walk from my house and the school. It was also a good thing and a relief not to go to school with Yumi after

the injuries that she and my parents gave me a few days ago. She usually leaves an hour earlier than I do anyways,

since she like my parents don't want to be seen or associated with me. I sighed sadly and took out the breakfast Rika

prepared for me as I saw the biscuit she packed and started to eat. I finished it up just in time as my driver told me I

had arrived at my school, and I suddenly felt nervous and anxious. I wondered if Yoru was already at school or not

and if he was how would I react or what? "uggh.." I blurted out as I stepped out the limo; I was so confused and

remembered the dream. I shuddered at that thought and hoped that never happened as I felt that pang in my heart

again, I felt like crying just remembering that dream but shook idea off as I started to head inside the school building.

Once I entered I walked up the stairs and headed to my first class and was thankful Yoru wasn't in that class, as I

headed in and found my seat. I made it in time for when I sat down on my desk the bell rang and the professor

entered with a full blown lesson, everyone started to whine, which made him happy. I did catch a few glares that were

meant for me as they seemed to be mad at me for a reason I am unsure of, then again I am just someone they hate

since they believe the rumors that and I have never spoken to anyone besides the teachers which was rare. The

teachers usually left me alone and the time for class seemed to take so long, as I felt the need to see him, despite my

fears.

Yoru's Pov

I woke up from a weird dream about being stabbed after enjoying myself with a kiss with someone and I could swear

that it was Miki because that kiss was so fucking good! I yawned and stretched as I got off my bed and changed, I

didn't check the time but quickly dressed as I felt ecstatic for school today more than the usual and I knew for a fact if

I was to fall asleep again and wake up late Amu would start yapping about how we have to arrive either on time or

before so we wouldn't draw attention. It is easy for her and my brother knowing that they are married. I did catch

Amu slightly mad at my brother after they had attended some party for the company, and I knew soon I would go as

well. I sighed; I really wanted to see Miki and I felt my blood quicken I was about to jump for some weird reason but

thought it over as I finished changing and grabbed my backpack, the weekend seemed to have gone by really quickly

because I wished it was longer to sneak out and see Miki then again… I don't know if she feels the same.. I was lost in

that thought when Amu had yelled my name, I sighed and made my way downstairs, _"Finally!"_ I heard her say as I

mumbled, "bitch." Knowing her attitude from yesterday was still in affect but she didn't have to take it out on me. I

went into the kitchen and grabbed some toast, apple, and an orange. I headed out where Amu and Ikuto were away

from each other which was new to me since they usually work things out in the night unless my brother said a

comment that offended her. I sighed as I knew these two wouldn't be mad long and if they were it would just piss the

fuck out of me.. I entered the limo before Amu and she didn't even give me a remark, hence she was probably going

to make me angry. She entered then my brother but were at least three feet away from each other, this wasn't going

to last. I was thankful that Amu didn't cook for me because she would probably poison me if I got her angry but

anyways the drive to school was quiet for once and none of them making out which was good on my poor ears.

I practically ran out when Shoji had arrive at our school and opened the door, I just couldn't stand being here with

those two my brother not saying anything and Amu glaring outside the window. I ran to class and entered it as I took

my seat when I nearly banged my head on the table. "Fucking shit!" I blurted out irritated for being mad so early in

the morning and forgetting about seeing Miki before heading to class. I sighed and tried to calm down as many of my

classmates were looking at me, and I just ignored them as I tried to gather my thoughts and emotions to keep them

at bay. I was glad I didn't see Amu in class and hoped my brother would have her calmed down.

Ikuto's Pov

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as Amu was still mad even though I explained to her what had occurred but

no, she had to get in a pissy mood. I swear sometimes I think she had her period longer than she needs to, I mean I

did make it up to her yesterday and in front of the other said girl. I sighed again, who knew girls could be so difficult

then again I guess we are too at times but seriously they could make things easier on us the guys. The morning was

too quiet than usual but I knew I would have to get her to unwind and I knew jealousy would help a little but I wasn't

going to risk in my marriage with Amu. I did notice my brother was annoyed with our situation not that I can blame

him, since it's my fault that Amu was so mad at me especially after that girl from the party got a hold of my number

and Amu saw the text whatever it was that she sent me and woke my ass up earlier than usual this morning. She was

giving me a hard time trying to get her to calm down. I did try to find out what it said but she only responded,

_'cheater!'_ I was shocked at her response to that because she was being stupid to doubt my love for her, because if I

wanted to cheat would I be with her? No, I wouldn't but I love Amu too much to leave her or even THINK of cheating

on her much less do it. So the ride to school as a result of her stubbornness was very VERY quiet, she was pouting

which I thought was cute, I was glad my brother was busy being mad as well to notice me checking my wife and the

fact that we needed to be alone to let Amu know my feelings for her. I smirked as we neared the school, and Shoji

began to park the limo.

As If on cue as soon as Shoji parked my brother ran out of the car leaving me with Amu and I saw Shoji tilt his

eyebrow and sighed knowing what I was up to and wanted to do, he just nodded in response as he put the black

window the one that connects us and him to contact or see anything. As soon as that happened I had to options leave

with Amu or start here in the car..? I thought for it and grabbed her wrist as I got out of the limo with her. She was

about to struggle but I smirked evily and said, "try fighting me and you will be in pain, and you know that isn't a

thread in vain babe." I told her as she stopped for a split second as her honey eyes looking into mine, as I was being

serious but knowing her stubbornness she wasn't going to back down which was fine my me as I dragged her inside

the school, and headed to the nurses office, knowing that the nurse wasn't there for the first two periods due to a

supposed flu. As Amu started to fight more I slung her over my shoulder and carried her as she began to protest and

yell as she hit my back and I have to say she really gave me the urge and want to spank her but I ignored her as I

chuckled and finally made it to the nurse's office. Amu did stop hitting me to look around and we were lucky that only

a few students got out of class but were told to come back in since it seemed that only the bad kids were looking and

the teachers were mad that Amu's screams and profanity was interrupting their classes. I chuckled as I entered the

office and it smelled of antibiotics and Lysol, I walked and locked the door as I threw Amu on a white, crisp and clean

bed as she was about to protest and curse me more, I crashed my lips on her and pinned her to the bed. The fun was

about to begin and my Amu was going to learn that I love her and no one can take her away or me away from her.

After a while I broke the kiss as Amu seemed dazed and I smiled at her as I was about to take my shirt off but first

said, "I don't know what that text said baby or how she got my number but you should know you had my cellphone

locked all night plus I am going to make you soar to remember my threat and how much I love you." I saw her start

to blush and I licked my lips slowly as she blushed she really looked like a cute, delicious and ripe strawberry. I kissed

her again and the fun continued as she kissed back and released my hold on her wrists.

Amu

I was bad, seriously who does this bitch think she is talking to him last night, and even had the nerve to message him

and much saying, ' hey baby last night was fun, I just wish your girl didn't take you away I wanted you so bad.' I was

beyond pissed and didn't care that he made it up last night this girl if I find out who she is she is getting one straight

in the face no slap a straight up punch. I yelled at Ikuto and got him up as he saw me angry, he was about to ask me

what was wrong but I didn't let him touch me or anything as I threw his cellphone at him and headed to the bathroom

to shower and change into my uniform. I hated whoever that girl was the fact that she had his number made me

angry and the text just added to it, "uugggh!" I said as I dried my hair and fixed it into a side ponytail and headed out

as Ikuto was about to hug me, I dodged and stomped out with my backpack to the kitchen as I ate something but the

nerve of that girl to send MY Ikuto a message, ugh.. glad I was never like this with Tadase except the fan girl thing

**(A/N: I hate writing him in this!*dies* Ikuto: he's not taking Amu right? Me: no, she's ALL yours Ikuto!)...**

I shook that thought out of my head as I ate and lost my appetite after a while and headed to the living room to wait

for Ikuto who came down a few minutes he looked mad not like I cared I just didn't like that he was getting messages

from other girls. I waited for him to finish and then Yoru arrived, "Finally." I muttered and when I heard what he

mumbled and was more pissed off than usual, I swear these two brothers are the same! We entered the limo and

Ikuto didn't even try to do anything to me. I looked about the window still mad and pouting from time to time. It was

so quiet and boring as we arrived to school; Yoru left in a hell of a hurry and left me and Ikuto alone. I saw Shoji from

the corner of my eye made the window go up as I wondered what would happen would Ikuto do something here or

not. Then again I wouldn't go easy I may be stubborn but I won't give in too easily. Hmph!

I felt Ikuto grab my wrist and drag me out of the car and I started to struggle as I heard him threaten me, I stopped

and looked into his midnight blue beautiful orbs and saw a hint of seriousness as well as mischief. I shook the sexiness

thought out of my head as I began to struggle more as he pulled me along into the school. I kicked him as I struggled

more and he ended up throwing my over his shoulder and I started to hit him in the back and yell, " hentai, pervert,

baka, cat, jerk, put me down, rapist, and ass as I kept hitting him. I did see a lot of students get out of class to see

the commotion but were told to go back, like I cared I just wanted to be put down and have this idiot explain if he was

giving his number freely, I was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and I looked around I saw the name plate

saying 'nurses Office' I was confused as Ikuto locked the door and threw me on the bed. I was about to sit up and yell

at him when I nearly shrieked as he pinned me and kissed me, I felt dazed and lost my anger at that moment. He

broke the kiss and said to me "_I don't know what that text said baby or how she got my number but you should know _

_you had my cellphone locked all night plus I am going to make you soar to remember my threat and how much I love _

_you."_ I felt myself feel stupid for doubting that for a split second but I wish he had told me sooner but he knew that

and did this on purpose as he kissed me again and this time I willingly accepted and returned the kiss. I wrapped my

arms around him as I helped take his shirt off and he helped me with my skirt, I hoped this time he would keep his

threat and make me understand him more because I wasn't happy that he had a message from a girl I didn't know

much less who he had made fun of last night.

Yumi's Pov

I wake up and dress in my uniform. I can't wait to see Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and make him mine! I was very excited and to

finally get a guy that I really like was bad since they usually just went after me for my sister or for money. I hated

those types but if the guy was also rich now that was a different story after all who wouldn't love me for who my

parents are. And the guys I hang around with are not fun, when they want to get physical, I usually leave. I wouldn't

mind with Ikuto though. I talked to my father last night about it and hoped he would do it for me after all I am his

beloved girl and the ONLY daughter he wanted. My older sister is a mistake child they even said it to her face. I laugh

at the memory and will leave her today without a ride home. I want to impress Ikuto, "ah, he will be mine soon and

who cares about that girlfriend of his, he is too good for her. She can't handle it." I say to myself as encouragement. I

ended up paying more attention to my hair than usual and made sure I was proper for Ikuto to see me. I would wear

make-up but those bitches at school would probably be doing the same, I want to stand out for him and win his heart

as I take him away from that girl, and if I can, I will prove that I am WAY better than my sister and that there's

nothing anyone can do to stop me. "Oh that's right I have to hit Miki..." I trailed off as I remembered why I was mad

for.

I felt good as I left my house early and hoped that Ikuto would arrive soon. I really wanted to be held by him and his

muscular body sure he was wearing a formal suit but I know a well-built man when I see one, and he is one of them. I

sat in the limo as my driver drove me to school and I was so excited to see him and wanted people to back off, so a

kiss from him would keep his fangirls away and let me have him ALL to myself. My thoughts were short lived when my

shofer told me we had arrived. I nodded and told him to open the door. As he did I got out slowly and like the proper

women that I am. I made my way to class and **when** I opened the door I was disappointed that Ikuto wasn't there. I

pouted and walked to my seat to wait for Ikuto as I was now being accompanied by a lot of the fanboys I have here. I

wanted Ikuto to arrive soon, and when he does I will put my plan into motion.

Miki's Pov

Class seemed boring as the first period ended and my second period class was about to begin, I was nervous since in

this class Yoru was going to be in it. I began walking to my class and hoped that nightmare wasn't true... maybe I

should tell Yoru my nightmare since these dreams have always come true and I hoped not as I started to panic at

that. I was deep in thought as I made my way to my class that I didn't pay attention to what some of the other

students were saying about the nurse's office. I was worried and debated if I would tell Yoru of my dream or not? I

have told Rika about my nightmares before but she told me that because I told her that it wouldn't happen at all, yet

at times they did more than not. I stopped in front of my second period class door and I opened the door, as soon as I

did I screamed because….

* * *

**Yoru: why did she scream! I wanna know.**

**Miki:...I don't../...**

**Yuji: you sure? it's the end of this series.**

**Yoru and Miki: WHAT!**

**Yuji:...0.o... wow.. you two get me some headphones to not hear you, and I was joking.**

**Yoru and Miki: *sighing in relief***

**Yuji: Miki get's raped.**

**Yoru: what! NO!**

**Miki: really?**

**Yuji: *Nods no* nope. it's a secret although it might be good or bad.. I have a small idea but this headache isn't helping.**

**Yoru and Miki: -_-... Anyways please R and R and happy Holidays and Happy new years.**


	10. Hana blooms? After danger and?

Yuji: Hi guys! I am VERY VERY sorry that it has taken me three months, now four to update. T^T I just hope that you guys are still with me.

Yoru: How can they not be? They have their lives, and you do too. *hugs Miki* Plus they were probably on the computer every day waiting for what happened next.

Miki:*blushes* Y-yoru..*looks at him embarrassed and happy*

Yuji: *hates this scene at the moment due to jealousy, of a different matter*Anyways.. I realized that being depressed for two and now three months wasn't getting me anywhere. I wanted to update, I truly did I had a whole outline planned out for this chapter but when it came down to it.. things happened and well...I had personal problems. So I am very sorry or those that had to wait to read my story. I just hope that this chapter is a good read or wait. I will try to update sooner, in case another case like this happens.

Yoru: Your ex?

Yuji: *punches Yoru* That felt good.. anyways Miki.

Miki: *scared and worried for Yoru* Y-yes.. Y-yuji doesn't own Shugo chara or it's characters, peach pit does. Yuji does own her own plot and story, please don't copy it.

Yuji: *sighs and sits on the couch* Enjoy the newest chapter of My Cage!

* * *

Yoru's PoV

I was really happy during first period, filled with thoughts of the many things I could do to Miki and what I would like to do to her the most. I really wanted to see her and I felt my face get flushed but I snapped out of it when the professor hit me with a piece of chalk on the forehead, "Ow..." I mumbled as he told me to solve the question. I sighed, "Anti- social is the same as a psychopath, since you would think that they would be abnormal but they look and act as if there is nothing wrong with them at all and they are very friendly with others." I responded as the teacher nodded and went back to his lecture rather than saying I should pay attention. I snickered lightly knowing my dad would make us study all this so if we slacked off we wouldn't miss anything in school but damn did he make this brutal on us. Even Amu complained when she married my brother and speaking of that weird couple, my brother probably worked things out if they aren't in class.

I know Amu had this class and the next with me, yet she wasn't here, I smirked knowing what my brother did to prove his point to her. I sighed and went back to thinking of when this class would be over that way I can scare Miki, _oh the things I can do to her_, I thought as class went by a little quicker than usual. When class ended I kept hearing of an incident in the infirmary, and I chuckled knowing my brother WOULD do that, especially when he had gone there for medicine for Amu's stomach ache. I smiled lightly as I took my time, knowing if I left class now I would probably get asked out again. I grabbed my books and just stuffed them into my backpack, as my classmates left for their second class.

Smiling I left my classroom, and wondered if I should scare Miki by blowing down her neck? I wondered if it would work, as I walked out the hall seeing less and less students like me heading to their classrooms. I knew I was going to be late but I didn't mind, especially if I would make an entrance to the girls, but to Miki the most. I really did miss her so much, that when I woke up I thought I smelled her scent. I chuckled at myself for that but I did once again have that dream with a baby in my arms, I just wondered whose baby it was? At first I didn't pay much attention but after the kiss I gave Miki I have been seeing more of that dream, though the child's mother I still can't see.

I took a deep breath as I walked and ran a hand through my hair, wondering if today would be exciting. Don't let me fool you I was walking and going to be late on purpose; if I went early I might end up raping Miki on the spot or something. I didn't want to freak her out though it would be nice to get her to blush again. As I walked to my second class, what I saw made my heart tighten; I swear if it wasn't for my belief in her feelings for me. My heart would have fallen and shattered on the floor like falling glass when you drop it.

Miki

I screamed when I felt someone's breath down my neck, but I was suddenly silenced when a cold and clammy hand covered my mouth, silencing my screams. I was about to turn around but I felt something behind my back, it wasn't sharp but it was cold and a little round, I gasped as I realized it was a gun at my back when I heard the click. I started to get scared, and hoped anyone that passed nearby would notice this guy. I then heard his hoarse voice, "now Miki, I know who you are and we are going to take a trip. I will let go of your mouth but if you scream I will shoot you be warned. Got it?" he asked me as I could only nod, I started to cry as the guy told me to stop it. I wanted to stop crying but couldn't as he pulled me down the stairs, many of the students were already in class as the first bell had just rang. The man did remove his hand from my mouth, and I wished Yoru was here to help me, as I was pushed towards the stairs to walk. I walked down the stairs slowly step by step, the guy behind me I was shocked that no one had said anything to him, then again most students here wouldn't want to be late with the strict teachers we have.

As I walked down the stairs the man pushed the gun harder against my back, urging me to quicken my pace and I didn't at least not as much as he wanted me to. I felt my heart quicken and drop as I walked, no one seemed to notice me leaving with a random stranger, and what's more I haven't even see the guys face. I really wished that someone would help me, I was going to run for it but the man had a gun to my back. Not only that he ended up grabbing one of my arms in case I did run, which crushed my hopes to hit him and run. I hoped for the best as my tears fell down my blue eyes and creamy cheeks, the man didn't seem to care as we walked out the school, I didn't even get to change my shoes as the man rushed me to keep going.

Yoru's Pov

I saw a flash of light blue hair and an unknown guy, which cause my chest to tighten, what the heck was going on? I was going to ask her about it later, then again I don't need to keep tabs on her at all. I felt a tinge of anger as I was about to walk away, when I couldn't recognize the guy even though he was wearing our uniform and something else that caught my eye, a silver gun. I couldn't see the make of it but it was a gun and a real one at that, I tried to think as I heard the late bell, and ran into the class thinking that the professor could help. When I entered I saw a note on the board, 'Today class will be in the auditorium, I will give you five extra minutes to arrive after the tardy bell.' I grimaced, the time you need the teachers most is the one time they're not here. I looked to see if Miki was still with that guy as I rushed out from the classroom and quickly, but quietly down the stairs. They didn't get too far as I walked down the stairs quietly, making sure that the guy couldn't see me, no way was I going to leave Miki with this jackass!

As I walked behind them, trying to not be noticed it was funny how the guy was so confident as he looked left and right, but never behind him. I wanted to laugh but I stayed a distance from the guy and Miki. I was glad I had listened to my brother and turned my phone off for any distractions that my mom, or dad would send us. They could get silly sometimes, anyways the guy was leaving the school campus and I waited until he had turned a corner, the left corner to be exact. To dash and stop at the gates to see how far they had gotten, and to my surprise they were still within sight, I took it slow to tail them.

Following them, I looked for an opening to see if I could somehow get Miki to run for it, if I distracted the guy with the gun. The bad thing was I didn't know where he was taking her or why, as my yellow eyes saw people in the street like usual. I knew I was thinking many different possibilities but the thought of Miki's safety was the first one on my mind as I followed them for a while. It took me fifteen minutes of tailing them that guy was really starting to piss me off, but I knew I had to be calm if I wanted to save Miki. It didn't exactly help that the place the guy was headed to what seemed to be a run-down by the looks of the change in location that there was fifteen minutes ago. The place that the guy was walking with Miki wasn't clean, well from the fallen paint in the building they were heading to; I was surprised that I had still gone unnoticed by him. Once the guy took a turn at some alley, I looked at the street; it was weird the name of the street is chrome. I looked around me and made a quick mental note about his surroundings, knowing they could come in handy as his yellow eyes went back to the girl he cared about. He saw the guy roughly push her down, probably a cellar I uttered curses at the guy and really wanted to help but against a gun, I was going to lose.

Don't get me wrong if worse comes I will go against the guy with the gun to protect Miki even at the cost of my life. I stood up and got out of my hiding place as I saw them disappear down, I approached as my blue hair lightly swayed with my steps and with the wind. I was on my guard as I walked to where they had disappeared and once I arrived at where they went down I saw stairs going down, I sighed and turned on my phone. I needed to tell my brother where I was in case something happened to me or Miki, this wasn't something I liked but I wanted to be cautious about this. I quickly texted my brother where I was and what was going on, including the spot where I was at, at the moment. Changing the setting of my phone to its silent mode as I began my decent, down the stairs to see where that guy had taken Miki, and what I would do to get her out of this situation. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I looked ahead of me, the place was dark but there was a dim light near a door at the end of this hall. I heard voices as I started to approach quietly, making sure that I would have enough time to help Miki if something unnecessary happened.

Yumi's Pov

I was happy first period was over, and second period was now beginning, I smiled happily as I walked through the hall, in hopes of seeing Ikuto. I did however hear rumors about some people getting it down in the nurse's office, but that is just stupid to do this early in the morning. I smiled and thought about Ikuto taking me there and doing naughty things to me as I enjoy it; my smile grew just thinking of the wonderful delights I would have with Ikuto once I had him. I couldn't get him out of my head no matter how I tried his blue hair and matching eyes, it was like a god that was created and rare to find in this world. I sighed as I walked to my second period class and as I entered my eyes caught a glimpse of blue, as I blushed thinking it was Ikuto.

To my surprise this guy looked cute and similar to Ikuto but he was soo different the eyes he had were totally different. I was disappointed with that because I really wanted that guy to have been Ikuto so I could see him and kiss him, to feel how those smooth lips of his feel against mine. Just the mere thought of Ikuto's kiss made me sigh in contentment and helped me enter my classroom with my mind in Lala land with only thoughts of Ikuto, my Ikuto to be. I ignored my fan boys as I was in dream land smiling and wondering how my life will be with Ikuto beside me, how my future with him would be too! I felt my stomach have butterflies and felt anxious to see him that I wished it was already lunch but lunch would be after third period, much to my dismay.

As class began I made plans of what I would do if I see Ikuto, and in the back of my mind I wondered what my father had planned for Miki after I was mad yesterday. He knew that I loved to see her suffer, as I wondered what he could have thought up for her, not like I cared about that bitch but she was an unwanted child. I made a mental note to call my father and make sure he enacted punishment on her, but knowing how my parents work they would use psychological damage to prove their point. The reaction Miki gave through those punishments was always entertaining to watch no matter what type of damage was done to her. The physical damage was fun just to take MY anger out, but at times my parents would want to join in too, since it seemed to make your anger vanish with each hit. Ah, the fun of punishing something that was unwanted and disgusting to begin with, but she just needs to obey and stay hidden from the world and she wasn't doing a good job at all. Just the thought of the past with her surrounded by guy's pisses me off, and makes me want to puke in her face, maybe her hair. Things would work my way, my father would always make sure of it, especially if there was a guy I wanted for myself, and Ikuto was one.

I smiled as I remembered Ikuto, and looked around to see five of my classmate's eye ogling me as I rolled my eyes at them. Yet I didn't see Ikuto in class and was really disappointed that he wasn't in class right now, he was the reason why I had fixed my hair this morning. Without him school and my life seemed meaningless at the moment, ever since I met him at the party I felt a connection that I wanted to have. My mind drifted to the other blue haired boy and wondered who he was, or why he looked a little like Ikuto. Then again if Ikuto I can't have maybe I can have him instead and have fun too, knowing that I didn't know squat about him.

Amu's Pov

I felt warm as I opened my golden eyes to see strands of my pink hair all over my face, as I used my hand to move them out of my face. I looked around my surroundings and everything was white, the lights weren't exactly bright as I heard steady breathing. Turning to my left, I saw a very beautiful view of wild blue hair that caused me to smile at my love as he slept calmly. I started to blush at how tranquil he seemed sleeping, and remembering what we had done here in the infirmary causing me to blush more. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt the arms around my waist tighten and pull me closer, and caused me to blush more as I looked at those blue orbs. He was now awake as he smiled at me, his smile made my heart leap as he kissed my forehead and I snuggled closer to him. I was no longer mad at him after this, he really knew how to take my doubt off but I didn't expect to do this, especially at school.

The last time he proved it to me I made him swear not to do anything like that again, because he nearly died, and I couldn't stand the thought of living without him or never being able to be held by him. I looked at his blue eyes as they stared at my golden orbs; I smiled at him and kissed him. He returned the kiss and pulled me even closer to him but after a while I broke the kiss knowing we were losing precious time that should have us learning. I saw him pout and giggled as I covered myself and kissed him, "Ikuto, we need to get to class." I told him as he sighed and pulled me into a long kiss that made me go weak in the knees if I was standing anyways.

Once Ikuto let me go, I searched for my clothes and got dressed quickly, but I couldn't find my underwear, as I thought it was near my skirt. I heard a chuckle behind me to see Ikuto fully dressed and what he had in his hand made me blush hard as I glared at him. "Ikuto you pervert!" I yelled at him leaning forward to grab my underwear from him as he chuckled and simply kissed me. I kissed him back and finished changing as I straightened myself out, especially my messy hair. I moved the white curtain that had covered us and the events that followed as I walked toward the door that Ikuto had locked when he had first dragged me into the infirmary.

Ikuto's PoV

I had woken up a few minutes to see my wife in deep sleep, her shimmering pink hair was messy and some strands were in her hair. I smiled and saw her tranquil and sleeping face, as I remembered how I first met her back then when she had been with kiddy king who wanted her to act in a way to that to me didn't seem like Amu at all. I closed my eyes hearing her breathing change a little, as I wanted her to relax and not think I was a pervert, at least not a lot. As I thought Amu had woken up, just as soon as I closed my eyes, and she moved a little as I kept pretending to sleep. I couldn't pretend to sleep too long as I opened my eyes to see her looking up at the lights, I tightened my grip on Amu and pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead, snuggling near me. She really needed to learn what she does to me, as she looked at me and I at her leaning into a kiss that we share for a while. I pouted and felt disappointed that she broke the kiss saying we had class as she got up to change.

I sighed and did the same, only smirking for finding her underwear, thinking I could tease her a little longer and when she turned around I got my wish. I had to hold my laughter down as she blushed and glared at me for holding her panties, but it wasn't my fault that they were on the bed now was it. As she leaned to get her underwear I kissed her and pulled her closer, but we broke the kiss so she could finish changing, she was right about the time. I didn't think to fix my hair at all unless Amu would do it, yeah I know I want her to fix my hair but I have my reasons, that way she can't blame me if I do something.

I saw Amu move the white curtain that had covered our activity, but not like I cared as I followed after her, I stopped when I heard my phone ring. Digging into my pocket I took out my black flip phone to see a message from my brother. The message itself made me feel alarmed that Yoru would go after some guy with a gun, as I hugged Amu from behind stopping her from leaving the room as I finished reading the message and showed it to her. I was worried and saw that Amu was also worried about my brother as I called him but he didn't answer, looking again at the message I saw that it had an address, "Amu you head back to class I am going after my brother." I told her knowing I didn't want her to come. I started to walk out of the infirmary when I felt a tug on my uniform, as I turned around I saw Amu with a determined look in her eye. I nodded no, but she just gripped my uniform jacket tighter, sighing I grabbed her hand and kissed it. I knew there would be no arguing with her when she was this determined, as I looked back at the text reading the address again. "Amu tell my father to call the school and get us excused for a while. Knowing my brother he might have gotten in trouble and worse because the guy has a gun." I told her as she nodded and we walked out.

We started to get stares from some of the students here, but ignored them as Amu called my father and leaving the school in a hurry. When Amu closed her phone and happily nodded, we quickly turned the corner and started running towards the direction of the place. If you are going to ask how we have the directions, well that would be simple because as Amu called my father, I took that chance to use a map application on my phone and got the directions from the address my brother gave me. Of course it gave me the directions of the area, and not necessarily the number of the place. I just hoped that my brother hadn't done anything bad, and knowing my father he or Amu would have called the cops right now

Yoru's Pov

Approaching the door in front of me, I heard muffled voices, and as I got closer I could hear some guys laughing. I felt my heart accelerate and tighten in my chest as I got closer. I had to honestly hold myself back from bursting through the door out of desperation and run inside to kick the guy's ass. Of course it seemed like a good idea, but if there was more it wouldn't be a good idea. Now in front of the door, I reached for and grabbed the handle as I turned it to slightly open the door, enough to give me a small visual of what was going on. What I saw infuriated me, there were five guys and the guy that had brought Miki here was cleaning his silver gun. Balling my fists as I saw that Miki was on a table tied up and crying silent tears, I hated seeing her suffer as my heart tightened itself. I couldn't wait to have her in my arms but it was too dangerous or so I thought. I heard the men inside talking as the guy with the gun spoke.

"Dude, this was too easy. I thought it was going to be a challenge when Mr. Cross ordered her capture." He said chuckling, and my rage grew, knowing that Miki's own father had done this to her. A father was there to help, and protect their child, not to intentionally put them in danger with jack ass hooligans! I felt a sense of disgust as I heard another guy speak. 'Yo, why don't we have some fun with the babe? I bet she could entertain us while we wait for the cash, don't you think so Mike?" Seeing Mike the guy who brought her nod, was the last straw, as the guys began to circle around the table, and I just snapped, I didn't notice who arrived behind me. I couldn't take it anymore as I burst through the door and before they could turn, I had given the guy Mike right jab straight to the jaw. The impact of the punch made him shoot his gun and dropping it in the process, as he had missed everyone in the room. One I punched him again, only this time it was to the stomach which knocked the Mike out cold. I wasn't going to give him the chance to get his gun as I turned around to beat the crap out of these guys.

Amu's Pov

It had taken us about fifteen minutes to arrive around the area, but when we found the place it was exactly how Yoru had described it. We saw a sort of cellar with steps going down. I held onto Ikuto's hand as we walked down and as soon as we reached the last step, we saw Yoru. We started to run after him as he burst into a room, and heard a shot go off; we weren't sure what was going on with five guys in this room. I saw a girl with light blue hair, and she seemed familiar as it took me a while to realize she was the girl from our class. I quickly called 911 as I ran her and told them our location. One of the guys had brown hair, and tried to grab me but earned kick to his jewel's from me, as Ikuto had kicked him in his upper torso. I quickly untied the girl who was scared shitless, once I took her blind fold as she looked around at what was going on in the room.

Miki's PoV

I wasn't sure why this was happening to me or even like the fact that I was, and once I was pushed somewhere, I had fallen on the floor. Receiving some whistles from the guys, wait guys? What is going to happen to me? I thought as I felt scared and worried. My thoughts went back to Yoru, who I believed would have stopped this man from taking me. I started to cry as I saw three guys approach me, as my eyes widened in fear. They were tying me up and blindfolding me. They even gagged me as I felt someone pick me up, causing me to scream and struggle but that didn't help as I continued to sniffle. My screams could barely be heard through this gag, as I was placed on something solid, and long, I felt hands on me and being tied up to where they had laid me down on. The feel of those hands made me sick and frightened of what could occur. Hearing what these guys said next shocked me; they were talking about my father, and what they would to me if he didn't pay up. Though what truly shocked me was when they said HE had paid them to kidnap me! That news alone made me feel worthless; it made me feel like I should just be killed and end my families worry, as I cried.

When I heard the other guy say he wanted to have 'fun' I wasn't sure what he meant but I heard them getting closer to me. I started to move, hoping that my binds would be let loose when I felt a hand on my thigh, the hearing something burst open and a shot being fired, which caused me to stop moving. I was terrified at that point and didn't know what was going on, as I stopped moving. I waited a few minutes scared, when I felt the binds that held me, were being removed and I sat up slowly. I was terrified and scared as the blindfold was taken off. As looked around my surrounding and what I saw shocked me.

Yoru and his brother I believe it was, the same guy I had bumped in before a few days ago were fighting and knocking the lights out of my kidnappers. Feeling my tears start up again, I saw the pink haired girl that was in my class, Amu if I remember correctly was right next to me.

I began to cry harder when I saw Yoru approaching me as was his brother. I couldn't stop crying at all, I was still feeling fright as Yoru hugged me and I hugged him back tightly. I felt safe in his arms, and I don't know what else happened after that except that I closed my eyes and drifted.

~Meanwhile back at school~ [Normal POV]

The school receives word that three or four of their students are missing because of an important meeting they have with the President of a company. The teachers are all told of this as well as which students their names were given, for they were all students that never missed a class without a reason. As the school was being oblivious to the truth, two new students were being introduced in two different classrooms, each with a different background from the other, yet they went back a long way. They both had a common goal, and a reason why they had chosen this academy out of many to enter, rather than going to a different one.

These two new students caught the attention of the student body quickly, that a party on Thursday was planned for them to officially welcome them to the school. As the second period before lunch was used to plan out what type of party it would be, and the budget they would probably have or need for the party as well.

Letting the teachers enjoy their time to relax. As well as plan their next class before lunch, to enjoy more time and have some space for their normal lives.

Yoru's Pov

After I had punched the lights out of Mike I headed after one of the two guys that came after me. I saw my brother knock one of the guys with ease, as Amu headed straight ahead to Miki. I bit my lip as I kicked one of the guys in the chest, and punched the other guy in the stomach. It seemed that these guys were weak because one punch seemed to knock them out. I was slightly disappointed because of this, knowing that when you kidnap someone you are usually a strong guy, and not this weak. I chuckled and though better of it because if they were harder to beat then I wouldn't be able to save Miki, and I would have to thank my brother later for arriving, as I saw him start to walk towards Miki and Amu, as I was now doing the same. I wasn't sure how she was feeling right now, especially after all this happened and what was worse, was that her father had hired these bastards.

I saw Miki shiver and quickened my pace to be next to her as she was still crying; heck if I was in her place I would to. Being kidnapped and then about to be raped, even though they didn't wait for long maybe a few fifteen to twenty minutes. Pulling Miki into a hug, I stroked her hair as she continued to cry in my arms. I looked at my brother; it seemed he had a scratch on his cheek which confused me unless one of those bastards had a knife hidden. I snapped out of those thoughts when Miki suddenly relaxed in my arms. I pulled her away slightly and nearly panicked, "M-miki? Miki?" I asked about to shake her thinking she probably died on me.

"Calm down Yoru, she just fainted. If not she probably fell asleep, which would help her knowing the trauma she just under went." Amu said as she hugged my brother, as I sighed in relief. Carefully picking her up bridal style, I didn't want to wake her up, and it seemed my sister-in-law read my mind as she pulled my brother out of the room. I chuckled and followed after them, making up my mind to protect her. I didn't care about who her family is, all I care about right now is the girl in my arms, and this is the second time I save her from something like this. Heading out the room, I started to hear sirens; they were getting louder as went up the stairs.

When we came out of the cellar the cops came rushing towards us and asked us a few questions about what happened. I answered them with what I knew and what I heard, not caring about involving the so-called 'family' Miki had in the process. When the paramedics came to take Miki away from me I nearly ran away from them until my brother told me to calm down, and that they were only going to check if she was alright. Sighing I nodded and gave her to them, as she was beginning to wake up. I grabbed her hand before she screamed or that's what it looked like to me anyways.

Miki PoV

When I came to I felt the warmth I was feeling being taken away and began to wake up. The first thing I saw was an unfamiliar man. I felt scared and nearly screamed, when a hand grabbed mine, turning my head to see who it was. I only found Yoru, as I felt the need to cry again, squeezing his hand tightly I didn't want to let go at all, and didn't want to be alone. I started to relax and realize that the man was a paramedic and the guys that had wanted to hurt me, even the one that kidnapped me was being taken away by the police.

I felt safer as I was being checked for anything traumatic, and at the end I was pulled into a hug my Yoru. I hugged him back feeling a sense of tranquility in his arms, not to mention he smelled nice. Wait no; I can't believe I even thought of this, a blush was threatening to show on my cheeks. "Miss, can I have a few words with you?" a man asked as I turned to look, and saw it was a police officer. I looked at Yoru as if asking him it was okay, but he just smiled at me, and I could have sworn I heard someone giggle and say, 'k-i-s-s-i-n-g..' then again maybe not.

Walking over to the police officer, he began to ask me questions about how things happened and anything else that I could remember about the incident. I was afraid of what I would tell him but taking a deep breath I began to re-tell the officer what happened. I felt safer and calmer as I told him what happened.

Amu's Pov

"Ah! We better head back to school; we should make it back by lunch time." I told them as I was being hugged by Ikuto who had his arms around my waist. Biting my ear, and nearly making me moan, Ikuto chuckled and said, 'sure love. Yoru you heard her.'

Seeing Yoru nod and then walk behind the girl was a cute sight. I then knew Yoru liked her, as he hugged her tenderly from the looks of it. I smiled and looked at Ikuto; he seemed to read my mind as he smirked. We were going to get those two to go out, and have them admit it very soon.

**~Time skip to Lunch~**

Normal Pov

As Yoru, Ikuto, Amu, and Miki had returned to the school after one of the police officers had offered to given them a ride back. Once in which the four accepted and were grateful for. They were happy to have returned to the school as Miki was feeling better being close to Yoru but at times was afraid when a guy would pass near her. She would instantly grab a hold of Yoru, and he would smile and hug her. It was going to take Miki a few days to make sure the fear she had disappeared.

Amu and Ikuto on the other hand were happily holding hands and walking to the roof. They had convinced Yoru and Miki to go with them to have lunch, as Ikuto went to get their food. Yoru was about to go with him but Amu had glared at him, giving him a warning.

It took them a few minutes to arrive at the roof and to their relief no one was here, which made them start to talk about a few things until Amu got up."I'm going to go find Ikuto, he's taking longer than usual." Amu said and left Yoru and Miki alone. The two were unsure of what to talk about until after ten minutes Yoru smiled and asked her, "Miki.. want to.. go out?" he asked her. Miki in turn blushed and felt her heart race as Yoru told asked her out. Before Miki answered the door busted open with a laughing Ikuto holding two big bento's and an infuriated Amu.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, if she EVER gets near you again, you better tell me or I will.." Amu began as she was kissed by Ikuto. Yoru looked at the two and sweat dropped, as he stood up and took the bentos from his brother. He placed them both down before taking a seat with Miki.

~Flashback to when Amu left Yoru and Miki alone~

Amu's Pov

I left the roof top and headed down the stairs as I wondered what might be taking Ikuto so long. It normally wouldn't take him this long after leaving, he was usually back in ten minutes. Walking down the hall I wondered what I would do getting home, the homework was a sure thing, and I wanted to have time with Ikuto to plan a little surprise to the soon to be couple. I smiled as I continued to walk down the hall, ignoring whistles and gossip about me.

I turned right at a corner by the end of the hall towards the lockers. Of the three we had I shared Ikuto's locker for my books and my own locker for our lunch, including Yoru's. I looked ahead to where our lockers were and felt anger as I saw...

* * *

Yoru: ...you still mad sis?

Yuji:.. not anymore.. it's been three months and now I have light again, but is three months too soon to forget someone?

Yoru: If you like a guy and then forget him...maybe..

Yuji: I wasn't planning on getting a boyfriend this entire year because of my ex...but the one I am dating now..he's sweet, and awesome! 3

Miki: well if you like him, I think it isn't fast.. you only went out with that ex of yours for four months...but it's good that you are happy now. :)

Yuji: y-yeah.. ah! Anyways I hope you liked the story sorry for the mumbo jumbo talk on our part. Please R and R, sorry if this chapter is a disappointment..I did make it a page longer but I hope to update REAL soon, I hope..^^"

Yoru: Don't worry the next one will make up for it from what I see on your outline.

Yuji and Miki: Shut up!

Amu and Ikuto: see you all next time and don't forget to comment or suggest something in the story. :)


	11. Reunions, unexpected events, confession?

**Yuji: Hi everyone, I am back and just finished my finals! So excited since summer is here for now. I am hoping to take summer classes if not there will be more updates and faster.  
**

**Yoru: About time you updated too.  
**

**Yuji: *slaps Yoru* anyways.. I am very sorry that I haven't updated but I am also sad that I didn't get any reviews.. I sadly I will not be posting the next chapter anytime soon if I do not get at least 3-5 reviews. :/  
**

**Yoru: That kills things for me.. especially because.  
**

**Miki: Yoru! Shush!  
**

**Amu: Yuji doesn't own Shugo chara, peach pit does. She only owns her story idea, plot and the story so far written.  
**

**Ikuto: If only she did.*smirks and looks at Amu*  
**

**Yuji: *ignores Ikuto for a minute* That is right so no stealing or taking my works or I will delete the stories I have and change them. I know that many come to just read my stories or other stories on this site. I am just hoping you guys enjoy my stories as much as I enjoy writing them for you guys. :3  
**

**Yoru: Without anymore interruptions let us begin.  
**

**Yuji: -_-... fine.  
**

**A/N: A heads up, I am very sorry if in this chapter any of the characters are out of character. I couldn't help make this a dramatic type of chapter and what not. I hope I made this a suitable chapter for you my readers. :3**

* * *

My Cage Chapter 11:

_Recap: Amu's Pov_

_I left the roof top and headed down the stairs as I wondered what might be taking Ikuto so long. It normally wouldn't take him this long after leaving, he was usually back in ten minutes. Walking down the hall I wondered what I would do getting home, the homework was a sure thing, and I wanted to have time with Ikuto to plan a little surprise to the soon to be couple. I smiled as I continued to walk down the hall, ignoring whistles and gossip about me._

_I turned right at a corner by the end of the hall towards the lockers. Of the three we had I shared Ikuto's locker for my books and my own locker for our lunch, including Yoru's. I looked ahead to where our lockers were and felt anger as I saw..._

~Flashback~

Yumi

Excusing myself from my friends I left to go to the bathroom. As I walked I never expected what I saw in front of me, none other than Ikuto. I felt my heart beat rapidly and my face flush as I approached him quickly but quietly. I saw him about to get something when I said, "Ikuto?" It was the chance I needed as he turned around as I pinned him to the locker and before he could say anything I leaned in and kissed him. I knew he wasn't kissing back and it was killing me but I kept kissing him. In hopes that he would give in and kiss me back. That is when I felt a sharp pain in my head as my hair was…

Amu's Pov

I was uneasy as to why Ikuto had taken so long getting the two bentos that we always left in my locker. So walking down the hall towards my locker seemed to take forever to walk. I wondered if Ikuto was being an idiot again or had something in store for me. I blushed at the memory of this morning and shook it off as I smiled. I wondered how Yoru and Miki were doing. I wasn't exactly going to leave until I made things uncomfortable for both. It seemed Yoru really like her that much was evident after what we saw.

Once I turned the corner I saw something that made me sick and fuel me with anger as my mind and emotions swirled. I saw my boyfriend/Husband pinned to MY locker and being kissed by a bitch that I had seen at a recent party. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance as well as in anger and I was about to beat the shit out of this girl. Ikuto was mine and I was sure as hell not going to let her get away with my husband! I was filled with rage at this point as I stomped near them. There were a few students whispering and watching me approach but they only watched as I paid no attention to him. I wasn't going to let this bitch go, I would have if I wasn't so sure of myself back then but now things were different, right? I balled my hands into fists and my golden eyes were filled with a fiery rage one that I had only felt once when my husband had tried to make me jealous, I ended up slapping him or rather punching him. The only reaction I had gotten from him is shock and laughter. I shook that thought out of my head as I approached them and pulled this girls hair as she let out a cry or pain. I didn't care, as I pushed her away from Ikuto. As I looked at him he looked like he was grateful, and in my state I didn't care! I glared at the girl as she glared back.

I saw the tears on her face but with the anger I had I just wanted to punch her, "Who do you THINK you are to kiss MY boyfriend?" I asked her. The girl just smiled and I wanted to rip that stupid smile off her face and when I heard her reply I exploded, 'Hey he was alone and someone like him doesn't need a scrawny bitch like you. But it seemed he liked my kiss.' I felt an arm at my shoulder and shrugged it off; the last thing I want is Ikuto touching me when he was kissed by this girl. I punched the girl straight in the face and kicked her down to start pulling her hair before I heard her start crying. To be sincere pulling her hair and hurting her felt really good. I wasn't going to apologize or anything not even if Ikuto tried to get me to and he better not to!

I was suddenly pulled back away from this girl as I had a firm grip on her hair, I wasn't about to let go that is until I heard Ikuto's velvety voice. Damn his voice, that same voice that makes me weak in the knees. I let go of the girl's hair as I was pulled into his arms and I could swear he was holding in a chuckle. The girl kept crying as Ikuto spoke, _"Sorry girl, I don't know who you are but my girl just taught you that I belong to her. So if you need anything else find it elsewhere." _He said as he tried to kiss me, and I just turned my head to my left as he kissed my cheek. I tried pushing him off as I was still mad, and he just kept me in his arms as he pushed me near my locker and whisper in my ear. _"I am sorry love. She surprised me and pinned me, I promise I will make it up to you."_ Thinking it over I sighed and pushed him off as I left and hoped that Yoru had enough time alone to tell the girl how he felt. I really liked her and the two looked cute together.

As I walked away I heard a slam of a locker, crying, footsteps approaching behind me and a chuckle or rather laughter. I ignored the footsteps as I continued walking back to the roof, as I hoped to free some anger by yelling up there. I ignored what Ikuto kept saying as he tried to get me to stop and listen to him. The hell I was.

As I walked hurriedly up the stairs to the roof as I walked in silence, it seemed Ikuto was going to leave me alone. I thought wrong when he reached for my arm I yanked it away from him and nearly ran towards the door that lead to the roof. I was still angry as I opened the door, and heard Ikuto say, "Love thank you for pulling that girl that pretty much raped me ." That is when I flung the door open and entered angrily as I yelled while hearing Ikuto laugh, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, if she EVER gets near you again, you better tell me or I will..." I began as I was kissed by Ikuto. His kiss made me forget my anger as it was so passionate. I didn't even notice Yoru take the bento's as Ikuto pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist.

~End of flashback/ Meanwhile events~

Miki

I blushed as Yoru had asked me out and before I could tell him that I did want to be his girlfriend even though I was afraid. We were interrupted as the pink haired girl; Amu came in and looked really angry. I was scared and wondered what had made her angry as her boyfriend; the one that looked like Yoru in a way laughed and kissed her. I saw Yoru grab the bento's and then sit next to me as I began to feel nervous. I knew I had to give him my answer as I remembered my family and what they are capable which discouraged me. I then remembered that even when there was danger Yoru was still showing up and saving me, something that no one would have done if they knew me. I really wanted to give Yoru his answer as I blushed. I saw Yoru open the bento and tell me to dig in, and I nodded as I saw there were only three pairs of chopsticks. I knew then that I would most likely have to share chopsticks and indirect kisses. I usually just bought some bread to eat or a bento when I didn't forget it, sighing I stood up only to be pulled back as I blushed a dark beet red color. Landing on someone's lap and a nice smell filled my nose, as I unconsciously snuggled closer and gasped as I felt an arm around my waist pull me closer. As I looked up I saw that Yoru was the one hugging me and I couldn't help but madly blush as I looked at his mesmerizing yellow eyes. Then it happened.

~Daydream/vision begins~

I was in a ballroom, or rather a party. Seeing everyone in fancy attire made me feel uneasy as I saw Yoru and his family, but the look in Yoru's face seemed sad. Before I could walk over to him the scene changed and once again the repetition of my earlier dreams happened. An engagement was announced and I couldn't help but scream in disagreement.

~Daydream ends~

"NO!" I yelled before Yoru looked at me worriedly, even the Amu and Yoru's brother stopped kissing to look at me and Yoru. I looked at Yoru as my eyes began to water, that day dream was once again occurring and I hated it. As I began to shake and feel my warm tears start to fall.

Yoru's PoV

I didn't expect Miki to get up as I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my lap. She seemed like a little kid that has never sat in someone's lap. Then again I loved this girl; I wanted to be close to her despite the fact that I was still nervous about her answer to my question. I have to admit when I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close I didn't expect her to snuggle a little. That had caused me to blush but when she froze I was worried as her beautiful sky blue eyes were glazed over as if she was in a trance.

After a few minutes she screamed no as I looked at her worriedly. Amu and my brother stopped kissing and looked at Miki who was still in my arms. Once I saw her tears my heart felt like it was breaking and I wasn't sure if I should hug her or not. I was honestly torn, as Amu and my brother came closer. Amu told me to hug the now shaking Miki, who I felt bad for and worried more now. She had already gone through more than one dangerous situation but I wondered why she had screamed.

Holding her tight until she calmed down Amu tried to get her attention and gave Miki her (Amu's) chopsticks. As Amu then handed me mine. It was weird how Miki didn't move away, she seemed like she didn't want to let go of me or something. Yet for me I had so many mixed emotions and was now being filled with uncertainty. As we began to eat we began to talk about ourselves. Miki was able to know the secret of my brother and Amu, which Amu told her because she seemed like she was trustworthy. I wasn't going to correct her when she had given Saaya the 411 on my brother she nearly lost him but with Miki of course things were different. She would never say anything bad; call me stupid for falling for a girl in about a week. I know people would call it fast but at the same time I am learning and getting close to her faster as I fall for her even more.

When it was my turn I was embarrassed as Amu warned Miki of a few things I didn't want her to know. What are they? Well let's just say she told Miki my weaknesses, and by weaknesses I mean erotic and weak in the knee feelings I get from certain places. Why she did tell Miki, I have no idea but I was embarrassed as I looked down at Miki I saw her blushing, wait blushing? I felt like making her turn around to kiss her and make her mine, but I shook that idea out of my mind, I wasn't my brother. I mean we are related but I am less perverted than him.. I think so anyways.

My attention was drawn back to Miki when she began to tell us and then apologized for screaming. The next thing she told me shocked me with what she said. Never in my life or in my family had we heard of dream seers or anyone with unique abilities. We asked her a bunch of questions as we began to eat the bento and make a conversation. It seemed Miki was enjoying herself as she giggled and was in a better mood that made me feel at ease.

Yumi's poV

I cried when I was pulled away from Ikuto and they left. I felt hurt and heart-broken that Ikuto would prefer a brute girl like her, and not a dazzling flower like me. I had thought that my experience with kissing would have melted him into my arms but no that bitch had to pull my hair and hurt me. As tears fell down my face I smirked evily. I knew what I was going to do to get that disgusting leech away from MY Ikuto. Who cares if she is the girlfriend NOW, I will be the new girlfriend and the one to marry that gorgeous hunk.

Standing up, I turned around and messed up my hair a little bit more and tore my school uniform a little bit more as I let more tears out and ran back to my group. I wasn't going to let her have a good school life not after what she had done to me. As I ran there were students that tried to ask me what was wrong but I ran past them until I arrived near my friends. They were shocked to see me like this, and I was glad I had gotten crowd behind me when I ran here crying. I let my tears fall more as I sobbed and told the tale of what happened, what that bitch did to me. Of course I made things look better for me and I know they believed me. Many seemed to feel pity for me, HA! like I needed that. I knew that I had most of the school by my side as they started to spread the rumor of what I had said about Amu hurting me after I had asked Ikuto something. Yes I changed a bunch of stuff up, like her reproaching me for kissing her boyfriend. I wasn't about to be the villain, oh no far from it. I was going to bring Amu down before anything else happened.

As my group consoled me and tried to calm me down a 'friend' took me to the bathroom to help me freshen up and get ready for class. There were only a few more minutes before the bell rang. Oh, and I felt sooo mad that I would probably tell my father to blame Miki for my misfortune since she should have been able to tell me before this had happened.

Normal pov

As Lunch came to an end so did many of the newly groups, followers and allegiances that were formed as many new rumors began. What rumors? The talk about the new students and their welcoming party that would take place on Thursday. Many students were thrilled but once they saw a certain pink haired girl they scowled and grimaced at her knowing what she had done to Yumi, the girl who is Miki's sister, and the one that spread the rumor, which reached everyone in the school. The only ones that didn't know of this rumor were the four that were on the roof, the principal, vice principal and the teachers.

What would happen now? That is up to the group of four if they would band together or let her fall. Knowing the married couple they would get to the bottom of this as Miki begins to trust them, and know more about them. The thoughts of what her family might do to her new found friends wasn't even present on her mind as she walked to class with Yoru who had told her that she could give him her answer when school ended. As the four passed a classroom where a certain purple haired boy's eyes widened in shock at the love of his life. The girl he had come back for was older and more beautiful than he had imagined, sure she had her hat on but he was sure that her hair was still long and very beautiful. Smiling to himself he failed to notice many girls giggling and aweing his smile.

No one would be able to for tell what twisted and life changing events would take place in the days to come, not after the stage has nearly been set. The only one that could change this would be the dream seer Miki, but the question is will she allow the changes or will she stop them? What would you do or believe in her place?

~Timeskip to afterschool~

As soon as the final school bell rang, many classrooms had finished planning what they would bring or do to welcome the new students on Thursday, and were excited to see how they would react. They never thought about doing this for the other three students that had transferred because they never had the idea for it. Of course there were many fan-girls of the two blue haired boys that believed it was unfair for the party to only welcome the two new members instead of all five of them. Sadly those girls were out voted by the rest of their classroom. The teachers received the student's plans by a member of each classroom that would help organize the party. By that time may of the students had already left and so did Yumi, the victim of the pink haired girls furry. Some students were happy with what Amu had done to Yumi since there were a few that witnessed what Yumi really did but others liked Yumi because she was the princess of the school. Miki on the other hand was able to hear about the rumors and wanted to tell her new bound friend Amu about it. Yet she couldn't find her anywhere that is until she felt someone tap her shoulder lightly. When she had turned around she had seen..

Miki's Pov

I hoped to find Yoru, as I walked out of my classroom. I didn't like the rumors my classmates were saying about Amu, but I hoped to tell her of them and let her know that the whole school had heard about the incident at lunch. As much as I loved my sister I knew she wasn't a bad girl but she loved attention and I just wanted Amu to know that my sister was making up false rumors, at least I hoped she did. I wasn't sure if Amu was capable of this or not, but from what little we talked about she didn't seem like a bad person. As I walked down the hall I stopped suddenly as I went into a trance, | I was in a place, a big mansion, it was bigger than the one I lived in. As I saw the stairs I approached them and walked up the steps. As I went up, I heard noises or rather moans. I started to feel strange, and hoped it wasn't a bad feeling as I kept walking. It took me a few more minutes to get to the end of the stairs that led me into a hallway, which was painted a light plain white color that had a few portraits on the walls. As I walked in the hall I felt nervous, and I heard the moans get louder, as my body felt weird with every step I took. As I kept walking I heard the moans get even stronger and I felt myself fall to my knees as I felt really weird. I then heard the moans ever stronger as one I recognized because it was the voice of a woman, as I got up everything went blank. I gasped and jumped as I felt someone tap my shoulder lightly.

My first instinct was to run, as I turned around and abruptly took five steps back but who I saw made my eyes widen in shock. The person in front of me had light brown eyes, long purple hair, a beautiful face with nice creamy colored skin and it was a guy. I was surprised that I thought he was cute, and his smile that smile that made him seem cute and add to his charm. Wondering why he was smiling I heard him speak, his cool and calm voice seemed to relax me, _"It's been a while Miki, though I didn't expect you to be scared of me."_ He said as realization dawned on me, "Nagihiko?" I mumbled as he nodded and smiled at me. Placing a hand to my mouth to hide my shock I couldn't believe it! My childhood friend was here, and he was one of the few that my parents had forced to leave my side. I felt myself cry as I ran to him and hugged him tight, I blushed lightly as his strong and warm arms hugged me back. I couldn't believe he was back or that he was right in front of me. I was just too happy and didn't notice that someone was watching us at all; I was just caught up in the moment with Nagihiko. "I can't believe your back." I told him still hugging him, as I heard him chuckle. "That's because I had to wait until your father forgot about me, oh and Rima is back too." Nagihiko told me as he hugged me a little tighter, it made my heart speed up, wait speed up?

Realizing that I needed to find Yoru, I let go of the hug and pushed Nagihiko away lightly. "Sorry I have to go, I need to find a friend of mine. See you later Nagi!" I yelled, as I began to run down the stairs hoping to find and catch Yoru before he left. To my luck I did see Yoru, as I called after him, "Yoru!" he didn't stop and that was what puzzled me the most, as he seemed to walk faster. I felt hurt somehow as I tried to run faster to catch up to him, I needed to let him and Amu know that my sister was spreading rumors around the school. I just wasn't sure why Yoru wasn't stopping at all as I called his name again repeatedly, "Yoru! Yoru! Yoru wait! Yoru!" He didn't stop as he entered the limo that was here to pick him up, and before I reached the limo he had driven off without hearing me out. I was hurt, I didn't want to show it at all but this didn't make any sense to me as I felt my chest tighten and my breathing seemed to slow down. I wanted to cry but I couldn't, I had to be strong and find out why Yoru had just left like that it wasn't like him. As I thought about why this was happening I remembered that I was supposed to give Yoru my answer and my heart started to beat rapidly.

I jumped when I heard my name being called, and quickly turned around to see the one I had wanted to talk to, Amu with Ikuto her boyfriend. Smiling at them I waved to them as they approached me, I would have to think about Yoru, my answer and why he had ignored me when I had called him. Shaking that memory out of my head only because it hurt me, my chest kept tightening as if someone was squeezing the life out of my heart, something I didn't want at all. Turning my attention to Amu she seemed concerned as she asked me, 'Miki, are you okay?' I smiled and nodded that I was alright and then began to tell her about what I heard my classmates say about her. The reaction I saw from Amu was one of annoyance and anger; I apologized to Amu on Yumi's behalf. Amu looked puzzled as to why I was the one apologizing and not Yumi, as I sighed and began explaining that the school doesn't know that me and Yumi are sisters. It seemed that she wasn't pleased by that fact as I began to tell her why and asked she keep it a secret. Looking at Amu I saw her eyes soften saying, "You don't need to apologize, it just goes to show that that brat doesn't deserve a sister like you, who cares." Her words meant a lot to me, since she is one of the few friends along with Ikuto who was smiling and that smile of his reminded me of Yoru as I started to blush. It didn't go unnoticed by Amu as she herself smiled and asked, "So how are you and Yoru doing? I missed what you guys might have said when I left but I hope you liked your time alone." Her words just made me blush more as I just nodded, and ended up telling her what happened with Yoru when I had seen him.

Patting me on the back, Amu just smiled lightly at me and said, "Don't worry about it; he probably had to leave for some reason. Knowing Yoru.." she trailed off as Ikuto spoke for the first time or second time. 'Yoru is probably tired and didn't hear you at all, why not come home with us and see for yourself?' He asked me and I just nodded no, "I can't….My parents are expecting me to arrive at home soon, m-maybe another time." I replied as I received a nod from both of them. Hugging Amu and waving to Ikuto I turned around and headed home. I hoped with all my heart for once I felt hopeful and happy with everything that has happened today, meeting new friends, getting saved and closer to Yoru. The fact that I was talking more than usual made me happy and even the fact that Nagihiko and Rima are back even though I have only seen Nagi made me content. As I walked home I hoped that tomorrow I would see the normal Yoru, smiling and pestering me as he made me blush. I smiled as I walked home, I knew home wasn't the most inviting but I would have to endure it knowing I had support for now. I just needed to be careful, I wouldn't want my father to find out I had friends and push them away from me.

Nagihiko's PoV (for once he's presented. ^^")

I smiled and waved back after Miki had left, she really didn't know what she did to me. I sighed in relief and wondered who that guy was? I wasn't paying much attention to the guy but he seemed angry as he turned and walked away a few minutes before Miki had left. I was going to have to stay close to Miki, especially if that guy wanted something to do with her. As stubborn as I wanted to be I loved Miki and that helped me stay strong knowing I had seen her and even hugged her made me happy. Hopefully tomorrow I would see her and stay close to her knowing I have a chance to ask her out and confess that I love her. "ehem!" I heard as I turned around to see Rima, and sweat dropped she wasn't happy at all by her expression or rather what her eyes told me. "Rima why are you mad?" I asked her as she started to walk away stubbornly, leaving my words to be picked up by the wind.

Sighing I followed after Rima knowing that I was the only one that could get her to tell me and calm her down. I wonder who the guy she liked was now, to actually follow me from America back here to Japan. She had told me that it was fine for her to leave America and come with me, that the guy she liked would understand her well. She always seemed to keep that mystery about the guy but in reality I was dying to know who it was and meet him to make sure he treated Rima well. If he even thought of hurting her I would be kicking his ass as a result of it. I snapped out of these thoughts as Rima was headed down the stairs, I ran after her and we both headed home from school.

Amu's Pov

As Miki left home I looked at Ikuto worriedly, we had lied to Miki about Yoru. If he was acting like that it meant he was angry or at least didn't want to see anyone since he took the limo. Hugging me Ikuto spoke, "He is probably angry, he needs his space. If we had told her he was distancing himself from everyone because he was hurt or mad she might have been the reason why my brother left. But we better head home now; Shou wouldn't leave us to walk home unless he calls to inform us before school is out. Amu, it will be okay and I know you have taken a liking to that girl Miki so has Yoru but I worry for him. He has already done-" I didn't let him finish as I kissed him. I knew Yoru liked Miki but having those two together seemed to be a good idea at least to me. If Yoru was mad it might not even be Miki's fault but I also understood my Ikuto. He was worried and so was I, since we have never seen Yoru act like that let alone ditch school to save a girl that quite frankly her family hated from the looks of it. We broke the kiss as we heard a honk and as we turned to look it was Shou in a smaller car, the car that my father-in-law used when Shou needed to pick him up.

"uh oh.." I said as we walked to the car, Ikuto holding my hand, it seemed my father-in-law Aruto had something to tell me and Ikuto if he was picking us up, and we had waited to be picked up after Yoru had left. Talking to Miki had taken some time of the waiting we had to do and made it a shorter wait. Once we were near the car Ikuto opened the door for me as I entered and he entered after me, as he closed the door Aruto spoke. "It's good to see you two, but I know you two are aware that I need to speak to you because it is important correct?" We nodded as he smiled but his eyes showed seriousness. "There is one company that returned to Japan the Mashiro family and there is a ball in a few days. You two will help me and represent the company; Yoru will also be present and introduced to the other companies. I know you two are married now, but I believe Yoru should be engaged and consider a girl." Aruto continued. I wanted to speak up for Yoru and tell my father-in-law that he already had a girl he liked but it was better for Yoru to say it than me. As Ikuto and I spoke to Aruto, Shou drove the car back home. I hoped that Yoru would have his say, even though these events were very important for companies.

Miki's Pov

I was happy when I made it home; as I opened the door and walked in I took off my shoes and closed the door behind me. Like usual my home was quiet or so I thought as I headed to the living room and turned to walk up the stairs or was going to when I was met with, *wham!* I fell on my butt and clutching my cheek. The stinging on my cheek kept pulsing as I looked at who had slapped me, it was none other than Yumi and she looked angry. "You bitch! Why can't you tell me about my future! Tell me who the guy I will marry is! I need you to tell me the best way I can avoid that bitch Amu and take Ikuto for myself!" she yelled as she came closer to me and pulled my hair before I could react. I was taking in her information. So Amu was the victim and not Yumi, I had known that Amu wouldn't be so cruel, she wanted Ikuto for herself, but Amu and Ikuto were dating. Why? "oww!" I yelled as Yumi grabbed and pulled my hair harder and made me cry in pain, the initial pulling of my hair hurt but now it seemed as if she was trying so hard to pull not only my hair but also my head along with it. I couldn't do anything against Yumi; I had learned that long ago since my parents would defend her and even help her in punishing me. I wish I could tell Yumi what she wanted to hear but I couldn't not when it would hurt my new friend.

After a few minutes of me crying and Yumi pulling my hair she kicked me in the face and punched me in the face as she stomped angrily away. While I was left on the floor trying to suck up the pain she had given me as I dried my tears and slowly I got up from the floor. I headed up the stairs and into my room, I knew I would need to stay in my room or my mother and father if they saw me would hit me or tie me up and whip me. It isn't the first time they have done that, but it still hurt. Their hate for me and words always hurt me more than anything they could ever imagine it would be. I closed the door to my room and plopped on my bed, grabbing a pillow in the process and hugging it close as I let my tears out more. I just cried not only because of what Yumi had done to me but because of Yoru, it still hurt me to see him just walk away even though I was calling him. "Yoru.. Yoru.." I mumbled between sniffles, wishing he was here with me and holding me.

~Timeskip to a few hours later~

I have no idea how I had fallen asleep but I was woken up by Rika, who was gently shaking my shoulder. As I yawned and rubbed my eye but stopped as I felt the pain from the punch Yumi had given me earlier. Rika saw this and gasped as she spoke, "Miss Miki.. Again? Oh my.. Let me bring the first Aid kit, I have something I need to tell you." I nodded as Rika left and minutes later entered my room with the first aid kit. I winced as Rika cleaned my wounds and applied the proper band-aids needed. I felt tired as my eyes were puffy from crying, but I knew Rika had something to tell me as I waited patiently for her to tell me whatever it was.

After a few minutes Rika had dressed my wounds that Yumi had caused when she placed everything away and threw the trash before grabbing the chair from my desk and sat on it. "Miss Miki, there is a ball soon. Your parents want you to attend. Of course they will not present you like they will Yumi but you get to attend the same party." Rika said as she tried to explain to me what my parents had told her. As much as it hurt I knew my parents would never recognize me at all. I nodded as Rika left my room quickly taking the first aid with her and telling me she would bring me my dinner. I sighed sadly as I thought about what Rika had said. I was filled with mixed feelings, some that I considered and others that I didn't know I had. Laying on my bed and curling up into a ball, as I hugged my knees to think and try to forget that news. It was good news for me but I still didn't like the fact that my family would be the ones hosting it.

~Meanwhile in the Tsukiyomi Household~

Normal Pov

Everything seemed normal in the Tsukiyomi Household as the house was quiet and clean. Mrs. Tsukiyomi was out with one of the maids looking for the ingredients for dinner. Mr. Tsukiyomi was picking up Amu, and Ikuto from school. The only one at the house now was Yoru, and he wasn't in a good mood not since he left the school. He had stormed to his room in a very angry mood, he didn't want to be disturbed by anyone and he had left his brother and Amu at school. He after all didn't want to be bothered as he reached his room he opened it and entered slamming the door behind him. A few minutes later there was no sound at all except for a loud crash.

* * *

**Yuji: I hoped you liked this chapter..**

**Yoru: I sure didn't.. sort of. :/ *walks away without saying a word***

**Miki: O.o.. um.. Yoru..?**

**Yoru: *ignores and walks away***

**Miki: *shocked and runs after Yoru* Yoru!**

**Yuji:..oh my.. :/ Hopefully these two work it out. *secretly works on the next chapter*  
**

**Amu and Ikuto: Please R and R.**


	12. Beginning and cooldown?

Yuji: Hi everyone! I am sorry my update is late, I started on this oneshot that I had in mind for three years and got into the mood of writing it.

Yoru: you ignored my week of pestering. -_-

Yuji:*shrugs* I kept getting writers block! I couldn't help it not to mention there were problems starting... and well I just hope this chapter is good.. I tried my best although I wish I could have made it even longer but I will make up for it on the next chapter that I hope to make juice!

Miki: O.o.. j-juicy?  
Yoru: Do I finally get Miki?

Yuji:...*smacks Yoru* not telling you but can't you wait!

Amu:.. Yuji doesn't own Shugo chara or it's characters, we are property of peach pit. She does however own her own Oc's, plot, drama, and story so far.

Yuji: If only I did own Shugo Chara.. there would be a lot of clarification that was left unsaid in the anime and manga. *sighs*

Ikuto: plus amuto.

Yuji: oh yes! There would be a lot of Amuto! XD Not to mention this couple Yoru and Miki!

Yoru and Miki:*blushes* anyways let the story begin!

* * *

_Recap: ~Meanwhile in the Tsukiyomi Household~ _

_Normal Pov_

_Everything seemed normal in the Tsukiyomi Household as the house was quiet and clean. Mrs. Tsukiyomi was out with one of the maids looking for the ingredients for dinner. Mr. Tsukiyomi was picking up Amu, and Ikuto from school. The only one at the house now was Yoru, and he wasn't in a good mood not since he left the school. He had stormed to his room in a very angry mood, he didn't want to be disturbed by anyone and he had left his brother and Amu at school. He after all didn't want to be bothered as he reached his room he opened it and entered slamming the door behind him. A few minutes later there was no sound at all except for a loud crash._

Rima's Pov

I had seen the whole thing and as much as it pained me I could do nothing about it knowing that I loved him, and if I had to let him go because Miki felt the same then I would, even if it hurts me. I clenched my chest as I walked with Nagihiko, I was mad at him and the idiot didn't even know why? He was usually able to read me like a book but when it came to my feelings he was a complete idiot. I sighed as I walked and stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, as I immediately slapped it away from my shoulder, "don't you dare!" I hissed not looking at him. I knew he was the reason why I was here and the reason why I was still at his side but he could really be dense as I quickened my pace. I just wanted to be home and ignore him as well as this clenching pain. This pain of unrequited love, one that I knew would never be corresponded since I had liked Nagihiko for a long time and I feel like I would need to stay away or I would be hurt. I can't continue if the pain gets any worse than this as time passes, and not when my hopes and wishes have gone unanswered by Kami-sama.

I felt my eyes become watery as I tried to hold in my tears and practically started running home. The hot tears began to fall off, I knew Nagihiko could easily catch up but I didn't want to as I took a shortcut one that he didn't like because it led to a place that he didn't like. Either way I took it as I heard him call my name and follow me. I didn't care if he followed me or not I wanted to get away and let my emotions out more than ever, I couldn't believe my emotions were becoming even more painful than before.

I kept running until I arrived home and slammed the door, before anyone could ask me what was wrong or why I slammed the door I had ran to my room and locked myself in. Plopping on my bed I started to cry and let out all the pent up pain and sadness that I had felt over the years because of that idiot. Did I hate Miki? At times I did because she could have been able to tell that he liked her but no she had to be stupid not to. I sighed as I tried to calm myself down but the memories kept coming and my warm teas kept falling. "Nagi.. you *sniff* b-big… *sniff* i-idiot..*sniff*" I said in between tears as I knew it was all that idiots fault. I felt sick and hurt, I would need to tell him how I felt and move on but right now I had no one's support at all. I wish I did to know that I wasn't alone like I was right now in this very room. My parents didn't even bother coming up here to see what was bothering me or if anything was wrong not even the maid, what a unwanted child I have become. I continued to cry until everything went black.

Nagihiko's Pov

I walked with Rima feeling happy about today, and having seen Miki. I was truly happy as I had followed Rima home knowing I had promised to take care of her and protect her from any harm, though at times I wish I knew who her boyfriend was. It should really be his job to take care of Rima knowing that I might be going out with Miki soon. I smiled happily as I remembered Rima had left the school without me even getting a greeting. I wondered if her boyfriend had said anything to her, as I leaned a hand to rest on her shoulder only to have it slapped away from her shoulder. I heard her hiss _'Don't you dare!'_ I was taken aback when she said that as I stopped in my tracks. I was completely shocked this wasn't the normal Rima at all, sure she was stubborn and quiet but she was a good girl and very calm and outgoing. Yet right now that wasn't like her at all, she seemed hurt or bothered by something but before I could ask her what was wrong she had run off. "Ah! Rima!" I yelled as I ran after her, she was small but she could run. I kept following her until she had taken a shortcut, one that I hated going through but she had me worried as I followed her. I turned into the small forest that could easily get you lost but after five minutes I lost her. I tried calling her name but there was no answer I felt worried and hoped nothing bad would happen to Rima. She had gotten used to these woods like Miki had and I never did. I wish I had now knowing that getting lost was the main reason why I hated this place, and I felt bad because I could have sworn Rima was crying for some unknown reason. Feeling my heart clench with worry I left the forest knowing if I continued I would definitely get lost, and I needed to arrive home for the dance practice my parents had wanted me to be ready for.

It took me ten minutes to arrive home as I entered and rushed to my room. I wasn't going to be late any more than I already was and it was thanks to Rima but I still felt bad for an odd reason. I sighed and tried to shake the worry off; I had to think ahead and couldn't wait to see Miki tomorrow as a smile adorned my face. I changed into my dance clothes and hurried to where my mother was the dance hall. She seemed mad and impatient, I gulped knowing that she was going to push me badly since tonight was the day before the dance I had to master and perform.

Yoru's PoV

I was infuriated as I left school, I had been so nervous and slightly excited to hear what Miki's reply might have been. Yet I didn't know much about her, I guess that was my mistake for believing that she didn't have a boyfriend. I shook my head as I remembered everything I saw. Balling up my hands into fists, I felt the bile rise to my throat at the disappointment, rage and hurt I felt. Oh fuck it! As I was driven home I had seen Shou nervous, like I cared right now, if he wanted me to get even angrier he wasn't going down the right path. I needed to be away from anyone and everyone right now, and I didn't care if I made any mistakes as long as my rage was out of my system. I remembered I heard Miki yell my name, I just ignored her and stepped into the car when Shou had picked me up. I was glad to have ignored her especially with all this shit going on. I felt more anger as I remembered everything I had done just to save Miki when that guy probably didn't do anything for her or didn't even love her as much as I did. I began to chuckle darkly as I was looked at the tinted windows of the car, I wanted to break them and hurt Shou in the process. Of course I didn't do any of that as I waited for the arrival to my home.

After ten minutes I had arrived and stepped out of the car, and fuming I slammed the car door as I headed inside the house. I didn't even thank Shou or anything knowing I would rather punch him but then my brother would reproach me for that. I wouldn't care anyways. Sighing and heading inside I was lucky that no one was in the house as I stomped all the way to my room and slammed the door in the process. I grabbed my backpack and lunged it somewhere in my room. Clutching my head I felt tears of anger as all the information began to sink in. I then heard a crash, I chuckled and walked towards my bed and saw the lamp, alarm clock and a glass cat I had gotten as a kid. I grabbed all three of them and threw them somewhere in my room. Making loud crashes, as I chuckled and laughed at what I had done.

I felt my tears fall, I wasn't like this and I never cried not since I was a kid especially for a woman I had taken a liking to. "I can't believe you would do this Miki." I mumbled as a tear fell down my cheek, it was warm and the beginning of the pain I felt. My heart felt like it was being grabbed crushed and torn into pieces. The image kept playing in my mind Miki and that guy hugging each other lovingly as if they were the only people in the world, it made me sick as I shook my head.

I went back to the door in my room and locked it as I looked at the broken glass in my room, as I wiped my eyes and felt suicidal. I wasn't thinking clearly as I chuckled darkly and headed for my bathroom, I needed a cold shower. I took off my shirt when I heard the door to my room open, and I angrily yelled, "Who the fuck-!" I was cut off with a slap. The slap threw me off as I took a step back and glared, glared at the person who had slapped me. It was none other than my own father Aruto who had hurt me, and all I could do was glare angrily at him. _"Yoru Tsukiyomi! What the hell have you done in your room! And what is with that behavior!" _Aruto asked sternly and calmly at me. I looked at my door and didn't reply, it seemed my brother wasn't home or wasn't getting involved. I just chuckled darkly as I didn't care about anything right now, not even my own life. "Nothing" I told him as he wasn't convinced, quite frankly I didn't care.

Normal Pov

Aruto sighs and knows there is something wrong with his son, but respects him enough to know that he will know what is bothering his son later on. Looking around his son's room he could see the mess there was. Broken items, the broken piture frames he had hung in his room, even the glass cat Aruto and Souko had bought him was broken. It wasn't a good thing to see Yoru fuming after being hit by his father. Taking the chair by his desk and sitting on it Aruto looked at his son. "Yoru you better take a seat I have something important to tell you and you fuming in ager won't be helping." He said as Yoru stubbornly sat down and shook his head angrily in disbelief. Aruto waited for his son to sit down and relaxed before speaking again, "Yoru you know that your brother is working for the company but it's about time you join in as well. I have waited this much and as much as your brother joined the company too soon for my liking I had wanted to let you graduate before thrusting you into the company itself and learn what you have to do. If you are going to ask me why I am bringing all this up, it is because of a party that will be taking place in a month's time or less. In that party you will be announced as my son, like an introduction to society and the other will be your engagement." Aruto said looking at his son.

Yoru

I was still pissed as hell as my father was telling me about what I had done to my room, I knew what I had done I was in a furious mess. I still am but I sat down angrily as my father waited and then spoke. He spoke about the company and I could have sworn I did almost everything I could do to get away from it as I kept hearing him talk about a party; it seemed like a good idea. The bad idea or rather what infuriated me more was to hear that I was going to be engaged and introduced at the party. "WHAT!" I yelled angrily as I suddenly stood up from my bed, "You have to be fucking kidding me? Why the hell do I have to get engaged? Why do I have to join the company?" I yelled at him and glared hard as it was returned with a stern look by my father. I already knew all the answers and I didn't want to hear them again as my father only said that the decision has been made. I for one knew I couldn't do anything but quickly find myself a girl I live and elope like my brother had done but I had hoped to be different. Even in my rage I wanted to throw something as I balled my firsts tightly that I had pierced my skin making myself bleed where my nails had punctured my hand. My father didn't say anything else as he got up and left leaving me to take in what he had just told me but I couldn't as I changed out of my uniform into a black and blue plaid shirt, and black jeans. I then closed my door and locked it as I approached the balcony of my room, I couldn't stay here if I wanted to calm myself down. Staying at home or even at my room now seemed to add more anger to my system as I needed to be free and not locked in my own room.

As I made it to my balcony I jumped down, landing gracefully on my feet and walked as if nothing, and by then my tears or whatever was left were wiped and dried. Making up my mind quickly I headed to the park hoping to have nothing but tranquility as I walked in that direction. I hoped no one would look for me, if they did my anger would lash at them that thought caused me to chuckle as I kept moving. Ignoring people and feeling annoyed at all the couples I saw was not helping my anger at all as I finally saw the park and as I was about to turn the corner I was tackled.

I fell hitting my head and feeling pain as I closed my eyes, I also felt something soft and warm touch my lips. Opening my eyes I saw that I was kissing another girl and it was the same girl that I had felt disgusted about when I had first moved here, I couldn't recall her name at all. This just added to my anger as I practically threw her off me and stood up feeling my head throb in pain. I rubbed my head and was about to walk when I felt a hand grab my arm, 'w-wait!' the girl voice as I rolled my eyes with disgust and yanked my arm free. I continued to walk into the park until my head throbbed and I began to lose my balance as I felt someone support me I looked at who it was and was shocked but kept my face emotionless as she spoke, "Let me help you, I know it's my fault I ended up tackling you but I was running from someone sorry." I just grimaced and let her lead me into the park as she helped me to the nearest bench. I was going to lay down with my hands behind my head as I was pulled back at the girls back. I was beginning to be annoyed until I began to drift and fall asleep as the pain in my head began to vanish.

Yumi's Pov

I had run away from the group of friends I usually hang out with, most were guys but only one was from my school. He had told them about the rumors that he heard from school and as much as I loved the attention of being innocent these guys would go overboard a lot. I sighed and told them I was going home when one was about to grab my arm, I broke up from a run. Leaving quickly I made the mistake after a few minutes of running. I had bumped into someone as I had looked forward and fell along with the person. I wasn't expecting to bump into anyone much less kiss them, as their lips felt nice, warm and the scent this person had was very appetizing. I looked at who it was and it was that blue haired boy, the one that looked like Ikuto!

I was mesmerized with him as I felt myself blush at his kiss and then was thrown off. I was shocked as he stood up and started to walk. "W-wait!" I called after him as I quickly got up and followed him, when I saw him sway unbalanced I helped him wrapping his left arm around my neck and my right arm around his hip. He was really big but that didn't matter to me, I was worried about him and this might help me get my mind off. "Let me help you, I know it's my fault I ended up tackling you but I was running from someone sorry." I told him as he seemed to think it over before nodding his head and leaning more on me. I smiled lightly and blushed as he did, and that's when I noticed how much he reminded me of Ikuto. My heart swooned, my body began to heat up as I led him to a nearby bench. Partly in order to let him rest and partly in order to help me calm down before I dropped him and squealed like a fangirl for the similarities he had with Ikuto.

As I helped him take a seat he seemed out of it and weak, I wondered if the fall had caused him to get a concussion. So without his permission I grabbed his head and practically pulled his head towards my lap. I saw the look in his eyes they held disgust, annoyance, anger, fatigue and something that caught my attention. Before I could tell him he had closed his eyes and that's when I heard his breathing become gentle and rhythmic, it was calm as he was falling asleep. I blushed as I smiled to myself and got a good look at him, "You are hot as you are cute." I said as he slept, I knew he was sleeping lightly but I didn't care. I wanted him to hear me but I then saw the differences between him and the Ikuto I wanted for myself.

This boy's hair and attitude were similar to Ikuto but their skin was different, they both looked smooth and creamy but this sleeping boy's face showed it to be lighter. It seemed smooth as a baby's bottom and very light, moving my right hand to stroke his face it really felt smooth as a baby's bottom and very warm. He seemed so soft and cuddly sleeping like that. I giggled and moved to stroke his hair, it was silky smooth. I was elated with how things were going and I had forgotten about why I had been running. All I cared about this time was this sleeping boy and how he was. His eyebrows were thin and nicely shaped as his long eye lashes; they looked thin as if they would go on for miles. His nose was nicely shaped to his face giving him the appearance of a sleeping angel as his lips. Oh those lips he had were full and pink, for a guy he had a face of an angel and as I turned my head I noticed his attire. His attire consisted of a blue plaid shirt and black jeans. I could just imagine that this boy had a nice body underneath his clothes, and I would love it if I saw him naked. I blushed and internally squealed at that thought. I sighed as I stroked his hair and just let him sleep as I thought about the upcoming party that would be taking place in a months' time.

After thirty minutes had passed I was beginning to feel my legs fall asleep as I yawned. He was still sleeping as I waited for him to wake up, I was annoyed that he had taken a long sleep but I kept reminding myself that he was worth it knowing I might get his name and number at the end. I smiled and stretched my arms feeling a small crack on my back as a bone moved back into place. I looked around the park, the children that had been here were gone and now only couples, workers, and groups of people were here as the sun was beginning to set. I wondered when the boy would wake up when I froze, 'Miki..' I heard a voice say and looked at the boy as he repeated my sister's name. I felt my blood boil as I heard her name from this hot guy's mouth; I knew I had to get even with that bitch soon! It didn't take long after he repeated her name and then asked why as he began to open his eyes. Those beautiful golden yellow hues that seemed to be half asleep made my heart skip a few beats and in the back of my mind I knew I would punish that bitch for hurting this hot guy.

It had begun to get dark as I smiled at him and he sat up. I was about to touch his shoulders but he had quickly gotten up and started walking away. I was alarmed and got up as I followed him, "h-hey wait!" I called after him with no luck as he soon left me in his dust as he turned the corner. I started to run after him but as I turned the corner I was left baffled as I didn't see him at all, feeling the cool breeze hit me I shivered except for my thighs that still felt his warmth.

Giving up I headed home, and knew I would beat the crap out of that bitch; she had to have done something to that blue haired cutie. I sighed dreamily knowing if I didn't get Ikuto I would do what I can to get this one. **(A.N. : That was way too quick of a change don't you think?)** I turned and headed in the direction of my home, I was thankful that the park was far, because if my friends or parents saw me it might be bad. After all, I was the daughter of the cross family and very respected.

Yoru's Pov

I had a small dream it was because of my stupidity it would seem. I saw before me Miki was crying, and I just asked her why, why did she have to do that to me? She just continued to cry, as I began to feel sick. My dream started to just turn white as I felt myself beginning to wake up, and as I did I heard Miki's voice, "Because you didn't let me explain or listen to what I had to say." Shock was the first thing that registered in my golden yellow hues as I opened them and saw that it was dark. I shivered at the coldness I felt and how uncomfortable I was right now. The girl who I saw look down at me was to my surprised Miki's sister and someone I couldn't tolerate at all as she was smiling down at me, I just felt disgust.

I sat up quickly but that seemed to be the wrong move knowing that I had just hit my head a while ago. My head pulsed and throbbed in pain but I just ignored it as I stood up and proceeded to leave. I still had to get back home and take a shower, as I reflected on today. I head Miki's sister yell for me to stop but I ignored her as I felt my stomach churn with disgust to having slept on her lap. Sighing I turned the corner and started to run towards my house as I had to hurry and be in a peaceful place. I still felt the throbbing on my head but I ignored it as I kept advancing towards my home.

I was surprised that having fallen and hit my head had actually knocked some sense into me. I smiled lightly as I was closing the distance to my house. One thing that I had for certain was that I should listen to Miki, the dream I had clarified that so well for me even though I had been blinded by my rage. It didn't help that I was given the news that I was to be engaged to someone else when I have never met the person much less love the person. I really hated when things surprised me but more when my rage took over it was like if I had been a cat crazy for catnip and couldn't care about anyone or anything but the catnip.

After about five maybe six minutes I arrived in front of my house, as I bent over panting and in fatigue. I walked towards the three that led to the balcony in my room since my room was probably still had the door locked. I was now drenched in a thin layer of perspiration from running but that didn't matter, I needed a warm or rather cold bath to help me come across with my emotions and thoughts. I knew I had to do something to solve what I had seen and that was my first step as I approached the tree looking for the usual branch. Once I found it I grabbed it and used my body to climb up the tree until I could easily jump into my balcony and into my blue room. Using the back of my hand I wiped the sweat off my face and headed inside my room, even though I was aiming for the bathroom. As I walked I took off my clothes as soon as I made it to my bathroom closing and locking the door behind me. There was cabinet here in the bathroom that had white, black, and light blue towels for me to use it seemed the towels matched the blobs of black and white on the light blue wall of the bathroom. I turned to the shower and turned the faucet on as warm water came out and I stepped in.

Showering quickly so many thoughts entered my mind as I thought about what I could do tomorrow. The dream and Miki's voice kept replaying in my mind as my heart tightened at seeing her cry. I really loved Miki and I knew I would have to hear her out, if I was wrong then I would need to apologize for ignoring her when I was in a rage. I sighed as I finished my shower and grabbed a white towel as I wrapped it around my waist and headed out of the bathroom to change into clothes that I could sleep with. Once I had finished changing I was able to plop on my head and didn't think of drying my hair as I drifted to sleep. "Miki…" I mumbled as sleep took me.

Miki's Pov

I was still curled up into a ball and was about to sleep when I heard the door to my room be thrown open. I jumped and turned to see who had burst into my room and my blue eyes widened to see my younger sister Yumi who was standing at my doorway. She didn't look happy as she mugged and glared at me with daggers in her eyes. I just sat up and felt like something would happen and I had a quick vision. _'There were two possibilities. I was in front of Yoru and the one next to me as I turned to see who it was my eyes widened to see.. Yumi! I couldn't believe it, and as I turned my focus in front of me I saw Yoru, the man that made my heart beat and be filled with happiness was right in front of me. I was about to run towards him when Yumi ran and hugged him as she kissed him. I was shocked and felt my heart tighten as I looked in Yoru to see.. ._' *wham!* My face was facing the window as my cheek felt a piercing stinging, as I moved my hand to cup my cheek another slap followed to my other cheek. The next thing I knew everything went black as I felt so much pain both emotionally and physically.

_I have no idea where I was when I woke up but everything was black. I looked down and saw myself in a white and blue stripped sundress. Confusion filled my mind as I looked around and stopped to see Yoru and Nagihiko. I smiled at Yoru but Nagihiko approached me and hugged me, I was shocked and tried to break the hug as I saw Yoru' expression. That expression broke my heart as I yelled for him to stop, for him to stay with me as I pushed Nagihiko away from me but he wouldn't budge at all. I tried pushing Nagihiko to try to grab Yoru's sleeve but it was no use Yoru had turned around and started to walk away from me. Tears began to fell from my eyes as I yelled for Yoru, telling him to stay with me, and that I- "Yoru!"_ I yelled as I sat up and felt my entire body filled with pain.

I fell back on something warm and soft, well sort of soft as I heard the heart monitor. The heart monitor made me realize I wasn't in my room and that I had two visions one when I was in my room and the other when I was sleeping a few minutes ago. They all said I was going to lose Yoru but I couldn't let that happen at all as I clutched my chest, "Yoru.." I mumbled as I looked around and didn't see my parents at all. I sighed in relief, as they weren't here like usual but in my heart I was sad that they were not here with me. Then again I was never the one they cared about not with the way they treat me. I felt my eyes water knowing that I wished with all my heart that my parents reconsider and love me like the parents they are to me. They are my family and even though they controlled and hurt me I wished that one day they would change and love me just the way I am.

I started to cry about the feelings that I wanted to experience with my family knowing that it may never be and my thoughts went back to the dreams as my tears started to fall harder. The thought of losing Yoru seemed too much, yes I have met him and known him for so little but I felt as if I couldn't live without him. I didn't want him to hate me or be sad at all it pained me to see those emotions on his face, he has done nothing but help me and I wanted to give him my answer. I still wanted to know what would happen tomorrow but I knew I would need to see Yoru because I owed him an answer and I wanted to know what was wrong with him. When he left something didn't seem right at all, and I wasn't going to give up even if I have to be punished more by my family. As long as I had Yoru and my new friends Amu and Ikuto I would be fine, even more with my old friend who I had seen today. I was very happy that I had seen him again even after so many years, in the past I had always thought of him as an older brother.

After a few minutes I yawned and wiped my tears as a nurse came in. She was surprised I was awake so soon, she explained that I had passed out do to emotional and physical stress, and that my parents had freaked out thinking that I had been raped or had slept with someone. I nodded sadly to the nurse as she reassured me that in the morning I would be able to leave and be in time for school. I thanked her as she checked the heart monitor, before leaving and wishing me a good night. I turned my head to face the window and started to slowly drift to sleep as the last thought in my mind was about Yoru.

~Next day~

Yoru's Pov

I yawned as I had no dreams but I slept peacefully and was filled with resolve as I got out of bed excitedly as I dressed for school. When I remembered what my father had said yesterday my mood fell as I had hoped he was joking but when he had spoken to me, he was serious and that meant that I had less time to myself. I would have to start learning about the company but the fiancée part is something that I would not want and will not want to accept at all. I loved Miki and Miki was the only one I would love for the rest of my life, but first I had to get an explanation about that guy and why they were hugging, or kissing maybe from what I had seen. The memory of those two made my anger start to rise and my blood to boil. Taking a deep breath I tried to relax and remember that it might not be true what I had seen as I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. My brother and Amu were waiting for me, and before they asked me if I ate I told them I wasn't hungry at all, they sighed as we all left the house and entered the car. I nearly laughed at the reaction Shou had as he jumped slightly when he saw me enter, I could totally tell he was scared if I was still in a bad mood. I don't blame him I wouldn't like to be in his shoes when I am mad either but right now I was calm knowing I would get the explanation I would need.

As the other two entered the car and closed the door Shou drove off and the two seemed to be filling me in about the company. I sighed and asked my brother to tell me later as Amu caught my attention by bringing up what Miki had asked her and that I should go see her once we arrived at school. Playing it cool I shrugged and said, "Whatever." In reality that was the first thing I was going to do since I wanted to hear it from Miki, if what I had seen was true or not. I wanted to know if Miki already had a boyfriend or not?

Waiting boredly I heard Ikuto lecture me about my behavior, as much as I loved my brother I was a little wild so I didn't listen much to his words. I just nodded my head and ignored him knowing he would lecture me double if I made the mistake again. When the car came to a stop Amu and my brother got out of the car first, and then I did. I hoped I would see Miki as I walked inside the school and after going straight in the entrance hallway I bumped into someone. My eyes widened in happiness and shock from what I had seen. "..!"

Miki's Pov

Someone was patting my head as I opened my eyes to see Rika. I smiled as I sat up and tried to stretch but I was in pain as I winced from all bandages on my arm, I must have gotten badly hurt. Rika helped me off the bed as I winced slightly at every movement and helped me to the bathroom. I changed into my school clothes and left the bathroom as the doctor came in to give me my discharge papers and advised me to take it easy. I nodded and gave the doctor a smile as I left the room with my bag of clothes as Rika carried my school bag.

One we were out of the hospital the car was waiting for us as it was early but Yumi was probably already at school if the car was here. The driver helped me in as Rika gave me my school bag and hat before she got in, taking my clothes bag. It didn't take long for me to arrive at school as I put my hat on to cover my hair as I stepped out of the car carefully, I was still in pain. I winced with each step I took but I wanted to see Yoru and staying at home would just make me wonder what I could tell him.

As I entered I saw the three doors that led to the entrance hall of the school and the classrooms. I wondered what would be in store for me; no doubt there would be a lot of people staring at me for the wounds and bandages that I had covering my body. I then realized if Yoru saw me he would know full well that I was being hurt by my family, he had witnessed my sister hurt me before. As I pondered in thought I didn't realize where I was going as I bumped into someone feeling my body jolt in pain.

I bit my lip to hold in my cry of pain as I felt a wound on my stomach open, it has happened before but I didn't expect to have this happen after bumping into someone. I looked at the person who I had bumped into and my eyes widened painfully as it was… "Y-yoru.." I said through pain. He looked worried as his eyes showed shock and worry as he picked me up gently, I felt my cheeks heat up before I was lifted into his arms. I blushed a deeper crimson as he carried me thru the halls and into the nurse's office. I didn't expect to hear moans as I looked at Yoru who in turn looked annoyed but I felt like he was hiding an emotion or two. I tried to touch his cheek but just moving slightly caused me to wince as I felt my uniform shirt become soaked.

I didn't wait long to see a reaction from Yoru as he kicked the infirmary's door open and what I saw would have scarred me if Yoru hadn't covered my view by pulling my close ad in the process I inhaled his scent. I wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying as I thought about the scent. I was brought back to reality when I was placed on a bed and before I could protest I saw the look on Yoru's face. His facial expression was serious as I reached both hands to touch him but that resulted in Yoru pinning both my wrists above my head as he looked at me. His serious expression was intact as I was eye to eye with his golden yellow hues, **"Miki we need to talk."** he said in that voice which made me feel weak all over, as I suddenly felt a gentle breeze. I had a hard time breaking eye contact to check what that breeze was, but when I did I looked at what it was and screamed.

* * *

Yuji: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I had a hard time finding out how to end it knowing the way I wanted it to end would leave people holding on to their seats.. I guess I can try in the next chapter though.. things might not go as I had wanted.. :/

Yoru: Why did Miki scream? It's not like I hurt her right?

Miki: Y-Yoru.. why? :'(

Yoru: *shocked* M-Miki I-I didn't she did! *points to Yuji*

Yuji: I didn't do anything, you pestered me for a week Yoru, and you wanted to get closer to Miki so there you have it. Not my fault.

Yoru: But you wrote it! wait what did I even do?

Yuji: -_-.. idiot...

Miki: You hurt me!

Yoru:*hugs Miki* no.. I didn't I'm sorry..

Yuji: *pushes them into the nearby room and locks them in.* Too easy.. now just one more couple to go~ *looks at Amu(mom) and Ikuto(dad)* but how..? mm..

Yoru and Miki: *banging on the door and yelling until they stop for a few minutes*

Yuji: wait! before I forget I want to thank Arisu-chu my little sister for reviewing(Please check out her stories too.) as well as Cat Anykay , and AnimeSk8erGirl24. Thank you so much for your review! It really helped me feel like I needed to update ASAP despite the writers block and problems I had. So as a small token of my appreciation, I will add or taken into account a suggestion/event you would like to see in my story. I won't turn you down since your review for my last chapter really made me happy. *hands them their brownies* Until then I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Amu and Ikuto: *sweat drops as they hear Miki and Yoru bang on the door* Please R and R!


	13. Clarity and the unexpectedwhat?

Yuji: Hi everyone sorry for this late update. I had a hard time really updating for you guys. I did know what to write but I hope this chapter is to your liking.

Yoru: What really happened? You normally finish your updates, unless school got in the way.

Yuji:.. well.. my procrastination was there at the beginning but that didn't really stop me, it was my writers block and the lack of ideas. I just couldn't picture what would happen and it made things hard for me. I am sorry it took long for you my readers.

Yoru: well at least you have updated now, you are only a few days late.

Miki: Before Yuji asks, Shugo chara belongs to Peach pit and so do the characters. The only thing that belongs to Yuji is her plot, story Idea's and the Oc's in the story.

Yuji: Yeah.. Please enjoy chapter 13 of My cage! Sorry it took a while. T^T

Yoru: The important thing is that you are finally done with the chapter.

Miki:..Yuji would like to thank the people that reviewed: Hana-chan111, AnimeSk8erGirl24, xGrellSutcliffx, Ayame-knight, Arisu-Chu and Babbit2

Thank you for your reviews and support!

* * *

Yoru's pov

As I carried Miki to the infirmary, I was very surprised to see her covered with so many bandages. I started to feel bad and wondered if it was my fault for being angry at her as the endless possibilities entered my head. What got my undivided attention was the red spot that was staining her shirt; it had taken me a moment to realize that she was bleeding. Biting my lower lip I hurried to the infirmary and quickly opened the door, the faint odor of sweat and sex filled the air as I saw a pair making out. They were fully dressed no doubt done with their first round and now wanting a second, clearing my throat I glared at them as they both stopped to look at me glaring and scurried out of the infirmary in fear.

I chuckled to myself as I made my way to a middle bed that was not in use since the couple had taken the first bed of the eight that were in the infirmary. Placing Miki on the bed she was about to sit up but I grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head as I held them with one of my hands. While my right hand was occupied, my left hand carefully and swiftly started to unbutton her school vest. I had to be careful unbuttoning it since she was covered in bandages more than I would have liked. As I was unbuttoning my eyes were looking at hers with understanding as I leaned in to be eye to eye with her, as I finished I proceeded to unbutton her shirt as well. There was no way I was going to let her bleed without treating that wound. As much as I needed to talk to her I needed her to be well, but I noticed something in her eyes. She had something on her mind as I tried to keep my emotions from not showing and just looking at her angelic face. There were moments that I wanted to look at her lips and just kiss her there but I didn't want to fearing I might hurt her or make her suffer.

Keeping in mind that once Miki realized what I was doing she would probably freak out or scream but I needed to treat her. To make sure that her bandaged wounds weren't open or worse than when I had seen her. By the time I had finished I looked down at Miki's upper body and I felt myself feel weird. Call me a pervert if you must but her chest was absolutely perfect and her white lacy bra was hugging her boobs. I felt myself drool but I had to stop myself as I noticed the wound on her stomach, but that was also when I nearly jumped. Miki had screamed starling me which caused me to let go of her pinned hands and take a few steps back. I noticed that when I let go Miki winced and kept screaming. My heart tightened and looked at the infirmary door; it was a girl with black hair who looked familiar to me. Before I could say something she ran away, and I was left confused as I rushed to the door closing and locking it. Walking back to Miki I looked at her, "sorry." I said to her as she had sat up but she was shaking and clutching her shirt as I saw her wince once or twice. My heart sank at the look of sadness and fear she had for who she had seen. I wasn't sure if I should hug her or not but I couldn't just watch her like that as I walked up to Miki and hugged her. What hurt more was that when I hugged her she began to cry.

I held her in my arms as she cried and shivered for at least fifteen minutes that is when I realized that her shirt was still unbuttoned. I started to blush slightly remembering the view of her chest and shook that image off as I spoke to Miki, "Miki, I need to let go of you so I can get gauze, fresh bandages, antiseptic wipes, and pain pills. I'm worried about your wound." Miki only sniffed and nodded as I tried my best not to look down and look at her chest.

Letting go of her I turned and looked around the infirmary for the items that I needed to treat Miki's wound. I just hope it was enough for the wound to be covered up and not open up for her. I sighed sadly knowing that her family might have been the one's that caused her injuries and at that thought I felt my chest tighten but in rage towards Miki's family.

Miki's Pov

I had screamed in fear at who I had seen at the infirmaries doorway. Out of everyone at the school she was the last one I had expected to see what was happening. Sitting up quickly and wincing in pain as I did so I grabbed my shirt and covered my exposed chest as my green vest fell down my shoulders and down my arms. I wasn't bothered when Yoru had undressed me, I must have been crazy for feeling like this but I can't help it. When he looked into my eyes while he unbuttoned my shirt I felt secure and safe something that I had never felt before.

I started to shiver and shake as the expression Yumi had when she saw me was one of disgust and anger. Uncertainty filled my being as I wondered if she would tell our parents about Yoru, I didn't want him to leave me or to be taken away from me. As I continued to shake for a while longer until I felt the familiar feeling of a pair of warm, muscular and caring arms hug me. Holding me tight I began to let my tears out and my despair, the fear that I might lose Yoru or worse have him forced to be with Yumi to hurt me. I couldn't stomach the thought of that.

As I began to calm down I heard Yoru's voice it was filled with worry and sadness. I hope I didn't worry Yoru as he spoke telling me of the things he needed and that he had to let me go as I nodded and winced as my sore body was still recovering. I had forgotten all about my unbuttoned shirt as I thought of what would happen now that Yumi had seen me with Yoru. She never saw me with anyone since I usually kept to myself and didn't talk to anyone in order to make sure what happened in the past didn't happen again. The memories were still there but I knew my parents didn't want me to sleep with any boy hence why they never introduced me to society. Sighing lightly and in my thoughts I didn't notice Yoru was back at my side until the sound of a chair being dragged close to my bed snapped me out of them. Seeing Yoru with all the materials he had said made me feel nervous. He was the first to.. I blushed as I grabbed my shirt and quickly covered my chest as embarrassment took over. I couldn't believe I had let him see my chest much less let him see me this way and vulnerable at that too. Looking anywhere but Yoru until..

Yumi's Pov

I had been excited today as I had woken up with that pathetic monster, and for once the house seemed like in perfect harmony. My mom and dad were in a very good mood before they left for work as they promised to talk to me about the party that would be held soon. As a few weeks were left from the month they had said so before. I finished my breakfast happily knowing I would need to think of something for myself to do. I knew I wanted Ikuto but that blue haired boy that looked identical to Ikuto was also on my mind. I had to find out more about that blue haired boy.

Smiling to myself I left the house and got in the car thinking of the possibilities I would have with him. I barely knew that blue haired boy but I could already imagine so much with him from being in his arms intimately to having a child of his. I could easily picture the child with blue hair and black eyes, such a cute child it would be; of course the child would be a boy. I swooned in the car as my head was in the clouds until the chauffeur informed me we had arrived at my school. With a glare I sighed and got out of the car as I left the door open for him to close. I was too proud and proper to do that when I had a mission now and that was to find out who that blue haired boy was, and how hard was it going to be when in the entire school there are only two blue haired boys.

I smiled to myself as I entered the school and headed straight to the newspaper club knowing that they were nosy enough to have some information on that certain blue haired boy. It took me ten minutes to arrive as I walked like a proper lady with my head held high and when I asked them I was surprised that they had no information. I was definitely disappointed with that but then a student came rushing saying that a couple left the infirmary after they had sex because of a blue haired boy glaring at them. I immediately thought of that blue haired boy that I rushed out, forgetting the proper young lady that I was, I didn't even listen to the rest that student said as I ran towards the infirmary.

Feeling excitement well up in me I couldn't wait to see him at all, and as I arrived the door was left open. I wasn't bothered by the open door as I entered and immediately froze at what I just saw, the slut of my sister was pinned on a bed and was undressed in only her skirt, underwear, stockings, shoes, and bra. She screamed as soon as she saw me her light blue eyes gazed in mine with terror as I felt myself hurt and anger build up on me. I saw the face that blue haired boy gave that bitch of a sister of mine as I looked at him. Tears welled up in my eyes as I backed up and left running away from the infirmary this was just too much.

I kept running and stopped at the top of the third story stairs letting my tears out. I couldn't believe he had a girl and worse it was my sister, if I had come in later they might have had sex with each other. I clasped my mouth with both my hands as my tears fell, I should have known the reason why that bitch hadn't given me any predictions of the future. She had already slept with someone and at that point my tears stopped and my sadness was replaced with anger and mischief. "Oh Miki you whore, once father finds out that you have slept with someone you won't be able to have your way, not after you take what **I **wanted was taken by YOU!

Balling my hands into fists I dried my tears and pulled my phone out as my eyes had a new drive, the drive for revenge and suffering and if my hunch was correct my father would definitely kill Miki or at least come close to it once things went my way. As I dialed my father's number I smirked as I explained to my father about a blue haired boy with yellow eyes who interested me greatly. He didn't seem to take me seriously until I told him about Miki that monster that he wanted to keep an eye on in order to not fail in his business, sure he didn't need her at this moment but for future moments he would. Heck he would rape her if she wanted to do something he didn't like, but of course he wouldn't risk her pathetic gift being gone. As I finished talking to my father he seemed mad and inside I hid the glee I felt for what would happen next.

Once I heard the bell I walked calmly to my class, I hoped that no one would notice I was crying after all I was the princess of the school and very well-respected as well. As for that monster well let's just say she's he school outcast and slut if you know the rumors well enough. I just couldn't wait for what would happen as soon as she got home. *snicker snicker*

As I passed a few of my so-called friends I began to tell them about that monster and start to make up a lie that she was sleeping with a bunch of different boys in the infirmary. That they can confirm with me since I had seen her with one of the blue haired boys, and I found out that Yoru is Ikuto's brother. I was in shock after finding out that blue haired boys name as I realized the reason they seemed similar to each other was because they were related. I felt stupid for not knowing that but I at least knew more than I had before.

A bunch of boys passed by as the girls told them about what I had told them and they seemed to have something on their mind. Before I could ask them what it might be a teacher appeared out of the blue as he yelled at us to get to class as we did, but inside I was content, knowing that Miki was going to be looked down upon as the school slut by the time more rumors went by the school.

Miki's Pov

Sighing lightly and in my thoughts I didn't notice Yoru was back at my side until the sound of a chair being dragged close to my bed snapped me out of them. Seeing Yoru with all the materials he had said made me feel nervous. He was the first to.. I blushed as I grabbed my shirt and quickly covered my upper body as embarrassment took over. I couldn't believe I had let him see my chest much less let him see me this way and vulnerable at that too. Looking anywhere but Yoru until..

I heard his voice, which made me look at him and I blushed when I saw how close our faces were, it was as if we were going to kiss. _"Miki, did you hear me?"_ Yoru asked me as I shook my head no, causing him to let out a small chuckle and back away. I pouted as he did so, because it took the warmth I felt when he was near farther away. I think he noticed that as he sat next to me on the bed, placing the materials near me. _"I asked you if you are embarrassed and if you had seen that girl who entered?"_ Those questions caught me off guard as I nodded and winced lightly at the wound in my neck, but I looked at Yoru when I felt a warm hand begin to rub my neck. I couldn't believe how calm he was as his eyes just showed me warmth, "T-that was my sister Y-yumi..a-and y-yeah.." I replied looking down and fumbling with fingers. "Ah, I see. Miki don't worry about it, but can you lay down? I want to wrap your wound so it won't be bleeding anymore." His husky voice said as he removed his hand from my neck. I just nodded and did as he asked but I was feeling nervous and very vulnerable knowing that Yoru was the first boy to see me like this, weak but not because of my injuries weak with emotions. I felt hopeful around him and wanted to be with him more than I ever thought I would. Which is the reason that I was worried, knowing Yumi and my family, they were capable of a lot and I didn't want Yoru to be away from me not now that so much has happened.

I shivered as I felt Yoru's warm hands begin to take of the bandages that were wrapped around my stomach. The memory of that injury was when Yumi had taken a knife and stabbed me in a rage a few months back. It was before school started and I began to shiver at the memory but that wound never really healed with all the injuries I had received. Realizing that Yoru was rubbing a cold ointment on my stomach wound but everywhere he touched made my body feel warm tingles coursing through my body. I wasn't sure if I should be feeling like this but I wanted more of Yoru's touch as he wrapped new clean bandages on and around my stomach. The warmth and lingering touches were still there where Yoru touched me, and I wanted more for an odd reason I just couldn't say it as embarrassment won over.

Looking at Yoru's face as he changed my bandages was a cute site, the determination and focus he had made my heart skip a beat, his golden yellow eyes had worry in them. I wondered if he was also worried about Yumi who had seen us, at that thought my heart sank with pain. I knew how my parents were when I got close to people, I was happy that I had met new friends this time and they stayed a secret from my family at least for a while. Though Yumi only knew of Yoru no doubt my father would bribe them and that made me worried.

Yoru's Pov

I was trying to keep myself in check as I changed and cleaned the blood off Miki's stomach as I removed the bandages. Her stomach wound had opened up and it seemed to be an old wound from what I could tell. I had to keep my worry from showing in my face as I tried my hardest to be gentle as I put ointment on the wound. I had so many questions for her and one did have to do with her sister the one who saw us but what mattered right now was her health. I didn't want to see her bandaged up or hurt like this. Even the ways I thought of hurting her or teasing her weren't even CLOSE to this cruelty that her family is putting her through. I sighed and looked at Miki who seemed to be blushing as she watched me, I had to hold in a chuckle at how adorable her red faced embarrassment seemed. Though if I kept touching her like I was now, I might not be able to stop myself as I had restrained myself when I told her to lie down. I gulped as I finished wrapping new and clean bandages on her stomach.

I felt odd like my brother and instead of saying anything the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "~nya." I felt my cheeks begin to heat up and it didn't help that Miki was giggling at me, before she stopped and I looked at her. She was worried as I moved to sit on her bed and wrap an arm around her waist. I had completely forgotten that her shirt was unbuttoned because of me. "What's wrong Miki?" I asked her as she looked at me her blush still evident in her face, while mine was disappearing as I wanted to know why the girl I loved was worried. She moved her head slowly as it came to rest on my chest and she mumbled so low that I almost missed the words, _'Yumi will tell my parents.. You'll leave.'_ Smiling lightly I kissed the top of Miki's head and reassured her, "No they won't Miki, I love you too much to leave you, if I have to be away from you I rather die." As soon as I said that she looked at me in the eyes and I was taken aback at how close we were, and how she looked to me at that moment. Her light blue eyes were starting to get glossy as I saw the sadness in her eyes but I could also see the hint of worry for me. The next thing she said I couldn't stand. _"Y-Yoru..Y-you don't understand they will bribe you with-" _she began as I cut her off with a deep kiss that caught her off guard. "What did I say? I told you they won't keep me away from you that I would have to be dead for that to happen." I told her as she nodded letting her tears out. I moved my hand to catch and dry her tears those tears that held so many unsaid emotions to anyone, until now.

As was about to tell Miki that we needed to get the issue at hand out of the way she surprised me with a chaste kiss and I didn't let her go as I pulled her closer to me. Our lips meshing into one as we kissed, and through that kiss I could taste Miki as I licked her bottom lip, I just couldn't get enough of her. It seemed Miki wanted the same of me as I parted my lips just as she did, soon our kiss turned out to be a battle of tongues. I didn't mind since the taste Miki had was one that intoxicated me more than the actual flavor alone.

A few minutes passed before we broke for air and then out of the blue that purple haired guy's face appeared and I got up angrily. I couldn't kiss Miki anymore if what I had seen was true yet her behavior was saying something else, it was confusing me more than I would have liked. Balling my fists I heard Miki's voice as I turned to look at her she looked worried and confused. I had a hard time keeping my face straight as I asked her the question that had infuriated me as I saw her with another guy. Am I jealous? Yes yes I know I had never felt like this for any girl I had ever met, and I hoped it wasn't a bad thing since I didn't want to lose Miki. "What is your relationship with that purple haired freak?" I asked her feeling the distaste in my mouth at the mention of that guy. My anger didn't help the situation at all as Miki surprised me by taking one of my hands that was balled into a fist. I almost lost my composure at the gentle smile and look she had on her face. Before I could ask and get angry with her she responded,_ "He's an old friend who my parents had bribed to leave me. After middle school that one day I didn't get to see him or Rima after that day.. They.. They were the only friends I had back then.."_ Miki trailed off as I felt stupid for not believing her sincerity and letting my jealousy take over my clarity. Though I felt better now that Miki had clarified the doubts I had, as I leaned down to kissed her before she asked me if I understood her. It seemed my kiss once again took her by surprise as she gasped into the kiss, but I just kept kissing her. It didn't take her long to kiss me back as she moved her arms to wrap them around my neck to pull me closer. I had to be careful knowing she was injured but I carefully moved my arms to wrap them around her waist and pull her closer to me as I deepened the kiss. I really loved the taste and wanted to go further than just kissing each other, but I wasn't sure if Miki wanted that as well. As we broke the kiss for air I heard Miki mumble something as I asked her, "what?" as she looked at me and then away as she once again mumbled. This time I was able to hear her, _"yes."_ But it confused me greatly as I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yes what?" _"M-my answer to yesterday's question, Yoru.. remember?"_ Miki mumbled the last part she said as she turned a darker shade of red. I just sat there confused thinking back to yesterday and the question I had asked her, call me slow but it actually took me a minute or two before I replied, "Oh yeah.. wait you said yes?!"

My head was filled with so much happiness and joy; I had just realized what she meant. Seeing Miki nod brought a big smile to my face as I chuckled and quickly kissed her, which she happily returned. She did surprise me when she deepened the kiss and I licked her lips which she parted for me. That is when the mood between us began to change as the kiss started to become more aggressive. I was gently trying to lay her on the bed so I can get on top of her but just as I was about to do so I heard the door open and a person clearing their throat. Miki and I quickly broje the kiss we were in, but I reluctantly did so knowing I wanted more than what we had been doing. As I turned to see who it was it was none other than the nurse who was looking at us with an eyebrow arched up. "shit.." I mumbled as Miki realized and gasped that her shirt was still unbuttoned.

Normal Pov

As Miki and Yoru were caught in the middle of an intimate make-out session by the nurse who asked for an explanation which Yoru gave as the nurse asked other questions. One of the questions she had asked was the reason why Miki had her shirt unbuttoned in front of Yoru and if her parents knew what they were about to do. At that question Miki was very scared and looked like she was about to cry as Yoru went up to her and held her tight. He explained that she had come to school in injuries and the reason why she had her shirt unbuttoned was of the stomach injury. The nurse nodded seeing some blood on the white school shirt that the uniform consisted of. Sighing, the nurse told Miki who now had her shirt half-buttoned to have her shirt unbuttoned. The reason for it was because the nurse wanted to check if the wound had been opened or not, she wouldn't be able to do what normal doctors but she could easily check to make sure a wound was wrapped correctly. The nurse did notice a few old wounds and became slightly worried, but she didn't think the blue haired student capable if he made a face like that. A face that showed the worry he had in his heart, something she had wanted of a man but never found one knowing they were rare to find. She did find a lot of jackass wannabe good boys that were never the answer. Looking at the wounds Miki had around her chest, and stomach as well as the bandages hands the nurse wrote a small prescription for her to take. It would help Miki's pain and it would also help her heal a little faster.

Scolding both Yoru and Miki the nurse told them that this would be the only time she would cover for them as the first class was ending. She walked to her desk and grabbed a notepad to write the prescription for Miki and a separate note for the two about why they had missed the first class. Once she was done writing the notes and the prescription she gave Miki the notes and prescriptions while she lectured Yoru that the school infirmary wasn't a hotel room that people can use to sleep together. Nodding in half-shame Yoru understood and promised it wouldn't happen again, but the nurse knew that he was Ikuto's younger brother and would actually let it slide knowing how attractive both boys were.

As they gathered their belongings and Miki buttoned her shirt she put on her green school vest to complete the school uniform. Yoru on the other hand grabbed Miki's backpack and his, as he thanked the nurse and whispered to her, 'There was a different couple before us that had sex in the first bed.' The expression the nurse gave Yoru was a glare with a mixture of disgust, disbelief, and annoyance. No doubt she would have to lock the school infirmary or come early for students to not do that.

Yoru chuckled as he left with Miki to their second period class as they bell rang at the same time they had set foot out of the infirmary. The two laughed and headed to class, they did hold hands as they walked to class but Yoru caught a few disgusted and sneering stares aimed at Miki who began to tighten her hold on Yoru's hand. In response he squeezed her hand lightly and smiled at her in reassurance, knowing that his promise to Miki was still intact. Especially now that they were beginning to date and a few uncertainties were cleared up for Yoru.

When the two arrived in class many classmates sneered at Miki and some of the boys were checking Miki out and giving her some flirty looks. Some of the looks were stopped by the glares Yoru had given them as the two took a seat. Yoru could see his sister-in-law looking annoyed but there was a playful smirk on Amu's face that caused Yoru to sweatdrop about the meaning behind it.

After the bell rang shortly the instructor entered and the class began. In other classes many rumors were running around about Yumi, Miki, Amu, and Ikuto. Each a very different rumor that each individual was a part of, but the rumors spread like wildfire across the school and in no time even the staff knew of it. How these students will react or even stop these rumors will depend on how they will act from now on and what obstacles they will face will start to unwind. Staring with the new students that do now realize what has happened since they had left Japan.

Amu's pov

I wondered where Yoru had run to as Ikuto walked me to class. I really enjoyed the alone time I get with Ikuto whether it be in bed, school or at home and I love it all. I never tire of it but I was really worried for Yoru, and how he would take the engagement, today things were going to begin changing for everyone, including my husband. I sighed knowing that I might have less time with him due to the company but I would have to be strong until he arrived home. I took a deep breath as I felt Ikuto hug me from behind, and I let out a giggle for him. _"What's wrong Amu?"_ He asked me and I wasn't sure if I should tell him a lie or not, then again I wasn't a good liar he knew that. "I'm worried." was my reply to him as he stopped me from walking and laid his head on my shoulder. "I'll be fine, I will be working for only two extra hours at the company and my brother would start with three hours. If you are really worried send me a text every hour, I will do my best to not make you regret this Amu." Ikuto replied as I smiled and kissed him which he hungrily returned. Our kiss didn't last long as the bell rang, and we had to part ways to our different classes but not before Ikuto telling me, "We'll talk about this at lunch or during our breaks." I nodded as I kissed him again before letting him go to his classroom and entering mine.

The class wasn't too fun since I knew most of the material, and for that I thank Ikuto's family and my own for letting me have advanced studies. Thanks to that I wouldn't be lost in my classes but it bores me now that I know the material, and some of the material I don't know is usually explained by Ikuto himself. When he tutors me he likes to do things his way in order to make me learn the material. I shuddered at the last memory of something he tried and in reality I didn't remember if it hadn't been for something he had said to me right before the exam, which I miraculously passed.

I kept taking notes for class knowing that Yoru my idiot brother-in-law wasn't in class. He wasn't an idiot but when it comes to certain things he can sure be dense, but I was really curious as to why he wasn't in class. He unlike his brother wouldn't ditch but then I remembered Miki, so they might be making some progress. I held in a snicker knowing I had planned to make a double date event with my husband and his brother. I was planning on inviting Miki to doll her up for him and leave him speechless but now that would have to wait as I yawned at the boring class.

~Timeskip~ In the second class

Well this was an interesting development, and now Yoru was here with Miki. A smirk made its way toward my face instead of a smile. Oh god I have been spending too much time with Ikuto, then again it's pretty fun to mess with Yoru. I would need to ask them both why they were holding hands when they entered, the answer was obvious but I wanted to hear it from their mouths before I said anything to Ikuto. Wondering what Yoru might have kept from her since it looked like Miki is a naïve girl when it comes to people that come from different classes, I wonder if she can tell that we are rich. It was sad that Yoru was going to be engaged. I hoped me and Ikuto could change his father's mind in order to not cause Yoru any sadness, heck me and Ikuto broke his father's plan to have us separated after we had eloped. Though he had us shocked when he said he was only testing us, and that was also when I blew up as he laughed. He had told my husband his son that I was quite the catch and to never let me down when things got tough.

I had to hand it to my father-in-law, his son did come through he never defrauded me in the least bit. He was always reasonable even when we argue and I throw a fit. I didn't realize that with these thoughts I wasn't paying attention to the class, oh well Yoru would have to inform me or I would find a way to blackmail. I just hope I didn't have to use that method, at least until I got to know him better or really needed it.

*Ding Dong*

"what the fuck?" I blurted out as some classmates looked at me and others just shrugged and grabbed their things to leave. I felt silly but it seemed like class went by too quick today, and just like that lunch was here. I sighed and started to put things away as Miki and Yoru came up and call me crazy but they were talking in unison before starting to laugh. "Let's go to the room for lunch." I sweat dropped and chuckled lightly as I looked to the door way, just when I had finished packing my notebook. There stood Ikuto waiting for us, I smiled and turned to Yoru and Miki who were holding hands, a smirk once again made its way to my face, "Let's go lovebirds." I said and grabbed my backpack as I walked to Ikuto who I greeted with a kiss. Turning around I saw the two blushing like idiots, it was cute. I think this is how Ikuto and I were when we first- "eh?" I said as I heard my cellphone ring. "hello? Oh Hi! I haven't heard from you in so long, yes. Yeah that would be good. Uh huh. Okay! I will tell him, is everyone there okay? Really? How is Ami? She is? Tell her I miss her too. Yeah okay next week then. Okay see you then!" I replied and hung up. Ikuto looked at me confused and he seemed pale, but I knew why. I smiled at him as Yoru and Miki finally made their way to where me and Ikuto were. _"Please tell me she's not coming Amu?" _Ikuto asked me his face getting pale. I felt bad for him but I couldn't lie to him as I tiptoed to tell him, "She is." His face immediately fell. I turned to Miki and Yoru who seemed to want to say something. Miki of course didn't know who my family was so she couldn't know and would have to ask but instead it was Yoru who asked me, "Who's coming Amu?" Sighing I replied to him "It's…"

* * *

Yoru: well...

Yuji: was it that bad?

Miki: Why did Ikuto react like that?

Yuji: Um... can't tell..you

Amu: You will find out soon..-_-..

Ikuto: *hugs Amu* why, why her!? Amu..:(

Yuji: o No don't be sad papa *hugs Ikuto*

Amu: *pushes Yuji off and hugs Ikuto* My Ikuto

Ikuto: *smirks and hugs Amu* My Amu

Amu: *blushing*

Yuji, Yoru, and Miki: Please R and R!


	14. Who? What? Why? This is just confusing?

Yuji: so... Hi everyone!

Yoru: you took so long.

Yuji: I know but school started up and then my charger for my netbook ended up breaking so I had to buy a new one and that took a week to arrive. :/ Not to mention the family computer didn't help since my sister was on it most of the time.

Amu: Excuses..

Ikuto: I don't think so she did pretty good in some of the things you said love.

Yuji: Don't tell! Let her read it!

Amu: what!? O.o *Starts reading*

Miki: Yuji doesn't own Shugo chara or the character, peach pit does. She does own her own story, Original characters and plot.

Yuji: Please also check out my profile for new announcements that will be posted soon. I hope school doesn't get in the way of my writing but I think it might. Also in advance I am sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I had gotten inspiration and lost it multiple times. I finished this yesterday after editing the entire thing for the past two days.

Yoru: Not fun, you had 2k and then went to 4k with that edit.

Yuji: yep I changed it like three times because I didn't like it... anyways without further ado the next chapter in My cage I hope you enjoy it!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Rima's pov**

When the lunch bell rang I left my classroom with the only book I had brought at hand. Normally my fanboys would ask to carry my books and bag but this time I wouldn't let them. I needed an excuse to be late or to avoid Nagihiko completely. I knew he would be waiting for me or at least expecting to catch me there, something that I didn't want to let happen now. I wasn't ready to see him not after what happened yesterday as I had run away from him and had started crying. Thinking I could bottle my emotions was the wrong idea as I felt those emotions and the pain of being close to him while not confessing to him. His stupidity for the obvious things I tell Nagihiko were too much and it was surprising if it had been any other boy he would have probably figured it out by now. I clutched my chest with my right hand while my left had the book, the pain seemed to be growing as my eyes began to water, I couldn't cry now not after holding these emotions after so much. Of course I wasn't helping the situation by avoiding Nagihiko today, I had even gone to class late in order to not sit or see him. Although it had worked for the first few classes I know it won't last he will catch me off guard and ask why I have been avoiding him, if not he will ask me if something is wrong.

Sighing sadly I moved my gaze down to the floor as I walked not paying attention to anything in front of me and lost in my own thoughts. I started to think of how I would react or what I would do when I see him, but none of the outcomes that came to mind seem to make me feel better. The more the thoughts made me dislike seeing Nagi I was becoming convinced that I should tell him my feelings but it seems like it was harder to do with him always talking about Miki and his love for him. I was in the worst position as a girl that loved Nagi and as a friend who he has friendzoned. Not the best place to be, but it was better than not being near him at all I guess I just had that hope. Sadly that hope started to diminish as the years went by and even though there have been guys that have asked me out I had to decline knowing my heart was still Nagi's. "Stupid, stupid, clueless, useless and a cross-dressing buffoon you are Nagi! Why do I have to be in love with you so much, so much that it hurts me?" I muttered sadly to myself as I turned the corner. I was aiming to head to my locker in order to put this book away and find a place to be alone; I wasn't going to take any chances of seeing Nagi now. I was still afraid of what might happen when I see him, call me a chicken if you like but it's painful when you are close to the person you love that even seeing them and hearing them talk about another hurts and it's not fun. Having your heart crushed with their words and feeling like your dying inside as you fake a smile as if nothing is wrong.

As I kept walking I failed to notice anyone in front of me as I heard voices ahead but ignored them and hoped it wasn't Nagi. Proceeding forward I thought that the people walking would just walk around me but boy was I wrong. Falling back and landing on my butt painfully I winced; the book I had been holding flew out of my hand as well.

How could I have been so stupid to think that they would go around me, clearly they didn't know who I was. I grimaced as I started to get up and lightly rub my aching butt, "Oww". It hurt thanks to the landing and I wasn't happy about falling either. Moving my gaze to look at who I or rather who had bumped into me but when I looked at who they were I was taken aback. In front of me were two of the cutest, no hottest guys I had ever seen. _Sorry Nagihiko but they were even better looking than you_, I thought as I kept staring and failed to realize what one of them said. "I'm sorry, what?" I replied as one of the guys repeated what they said, "Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't see you, I was talking to my brother that I failed to see you." His husky and attractively deep voice made my knees weak for an odd reason. I had just met this guy and he had this effect on me, which not even Nagi could ever do to me. I was shocked as I looked at these two guys they looked like twins but I could tell one was a little older than the other and their only difference was their eyes. One had midnight blue eyes that matched their hair but the other had golden yellow eyes that seemed to hold some mystery. I believe the other one did too as he seemed bored by his expression. I had forgotten that he had bumped into me as I regained my composure into one that showed a blank expression to reply, "I'm fine." Normally I would reply with some attitude but I wasn't sure why I was acting different with this guy

The one with blue eyes spoke up, **"I better take the food up to the roof, we wouldn't want to keep the girls waiting knowing how Amu is. I'll go on ahead Yoru and I would advise you not to take too long." **'Alright, I'll catch up in a bit tell Miki that I am headed to the bathroom, I don't want her to worry about me. Not after we have just started to really understand each other.' The boy named Yoru said as my sanity was fully back as was my rationality. _Wait! He and Miki understand each other? What is their relationship? Are they dating? Was I worried for nothing with Nagi? Wait! Does Nagi know about this? Does this mean I have a chance with him? Wait what about Miki? _I thought as I tried to figure this out without asking but I knew I would need to. Looking up at Yoru I saw him wave at his brother the other blue haired boy that had turned around and started to walk away. When Yoru turned to look at me I adverted my gaze and blushed slightly unsure of what to do, I was curious but then I remembered yesterday and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I tried so hard to hold my tears when I realized Yoru was handing me something. Looking up slightly it was the book that had fallen out of my hand when I or rather Yoru had crashed into me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked me as concern was very evident in his voice and it made my bottled up feelings surface. Looking up at Yoru I walked towards him ignoring my book. Moving my arm out of my side I wrapped them around Yoru's waist and he was taller than I had thought. I was about four feet and nine inches compared to this guy who was probably over five feet. Burying my head into his mid-stomach I started to cry as I let my emotions out. I didn't have any other friends but Miki and this guy was a stranger but I couldn't help these bottled emotions I had had enough of my parents over the years arguing about useless things. Letting me bottle up my disappointment and frustration as well but this guy seemed to make me want to draw them out as I hugged him and cried. I wasn't sure if I was making him uncomfortable or not but he didn't push me away or anything. If his body stiffened because of what I did I didn't notice as I continued to let out all of these emotions that I had kept under a tight lid.

I was thankful that he just let me cry and let my emotions out, but I would have to apologize to Miki after I figure out what the relationship between this boy Yoru and Miki was. Not to mention I have to apologize to Miki for having hidden hate for her, she sort of knew that I liked Nagihiko and encouraged me despite finding out by gossip that Nagi might like her. Something she never believed knowing she only saw him as a friend.

Amu's Pov

"It's my cousin Dia; she called to tell me she will be arriving in a week or two. So you might get to meet her Miki. She is a gifted fortune teller and also a good person to get advice for when it comes to your wishes and desires." I told Yoru and Miki, the last part aimed at her, she seemed surprised as I saw some excitement in her face. I turned my attention to Ikuto and hugged him tight, "It's not that bad if she comes, if it were my mother or father I would understand if you acted like that or if you were mad about it. But you get along with her so why are you acting like this? It's not like you." I asked him as I let go of Ikuto and turned to look at the couple, Yoru sighed and shook his head; no doubt he knew why Ikuto didn't like her coming to visit. I knew one of the reasons was because I would spend more time with my cousin Dia than with Ikuto. I knew he liked spending time with me more than anyone and I understood that but there was another reason why he disliked her visits, it was something that I was unaware of. In the past when they had first met he seemed to accept and even enjoy when I went with Dia but now it was something different. Thinking back it might have had something to do with what my cousin had said about Ikuto making a mistake that would end my relationship and his. I had initially thought that it might have been cheating she was referring to but knowing Dia it might not have been that. I knew my husband well more than I did back then. He would never cheat on me or even do something that would hurt me; he had proven that time and time again. I still had what he did to me in the nurses office replay in my mind vividly and I loved it. I shook the memory before I felt like kidnapping Ikuto to return the favor my way but I would need to ask my cousin when she comes over to clarify why Ikuto and her no longer want to be in the same room alone.

One thing I did know was that Ikuto was by my side the whole time Dia was there and when we went to parties he never left my side not even when that bitch Saaya tried to talk to him and ask to go somewhere privately. Knowing full well what that woman wanted with him and he would of course politely decline her offer no matter how many times she asked or rather begged him to. Asking Ikuto of course was out of the question knowing he would either change the subject or take my mind out of it completely. Something I hated him for but also loved him for.

Thinking things over I looked at Yoru and Miki no doubt they had a small glow to them a happy aura in a way. I just couldn't wait to get the details out of them to see if they were really a couple or confessed to each other. They were really close to each other more than they had been a few days ago. "Let's head to the roof to-" I was cut off when I felt a familiar and swift tongue lick my left ear as Ikuto bit it lightly. He knew they were my weakness as they were for him, and he knew they would cause me to feel weak in the knees. I had to bite my lip to suppress the noise I was about to make, he was taking this too far now. It wasn't my fault that Dia wanted to come visit me or that I had to pay for her coming by Ikuto trying to punish me in the worst ways that will make me begging him. He suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist allowing me to lean back on his chest feeling the feelings of the bite slowly leave me. My senses were returning as I knew he was smirking at my reaction. Heck he probably had more planned for me but I wasn't going to allow it as I could tell he was smirking that same as he used when he wanted to be a pervert.

Pushing Ikuto away I wanted to head to the roof to get the scoop out of two. I had to know if my assumptions of them being a couple were true or not. I knew Ikuto was disappointed in my behavior but right now what mattered were these two kids. I knew I could get the juicy details from Miki if we were both alone and that is what I was about to plan if Ikuto kept teasing me. Remembering what Miki had told us about her family and the few friends she had. Meaning she doesn't have much experience being around others and having dates, etc. Well I knew that was one thing I would have to teach her and have changes for her. I was getting excited just thinking of the few girl's night outs that I would plan for the two of us, but I had to make sure they were a couple, something I was so sure of.

My eyes widened when I finally noticed that she was covered in a few bandages and that her shirt was lightly stained in blood. I looked at Miki worriedly and her expression said she might or might not tell me what happened. I hoped it wasn't something her family had done to her because if they did I would seriously talk to them and yell or make a scene but I doubt I would get the chance if Ikuto finds out what I would want to do.

I heard my husband's husky voice as an idea of a double date entered my mind. "**Let's start heading to the roof. We wouldn't want to waste our lunch time just standing around. Since the food is in my locker me and Yoru could go get it, while you girls head to the roof. Of course we will escort you half-way."** Looking at Ikuto I smiled at him and nodded as I grabbed his hand and led him out into the hall to start heading to the roof. Yoru and Miki followed after us holding hands as well. The two looked really cute together. I did think about taking a picture of the two but I had to be sneaky about it as I asked Ikuto for his phone which he handed me. His sleek black phone had a camera in the front and back of the phone, as I flipped it open and opened the camera app. I looked at the screen where it showed Miki in bandages holding hands with Yoru and both of them were smiling at each other. They seemed to be in their own world as I pressed the capture button and took three pictures. All different one with them smiling, one with Miki blushing and Yoru grinning and the last one was Yoru hugging a blushing Miki from behind while holding her hand. I had to hold in my giggles and comments as I took the pictures as I showed them to Ikuto who chuckled at my work.

I knew what I was going to do with the pictures when I transferred them to my phone.

As we walked through the halls there were very few students walking around, but we did pass a group of students that looked at me and then started to gossip as I caught the words, _'she is such a whore, especially to take Yumi's boyfriend away.'_ Once I head that I stopped in my tracks and was about to hurt them when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. It had to be Ikuto as I tried to move them but they were firmly holding me back as he laid his chin on my shoulder and spoke up at the group of girls who had been gossiping.

"**Did you just call MY girlfriend, the one who I love and am engaged to a whore?"** Ikuto yelled at them as he glared and the anger evident in his voice. The girls were shocked and taken aback as they timidly explained the rumors they had heard and why they had said what they did. Knowing that Yumi was the most popular girl in school, hearing their explanation I wanted to hurt them but I had to relax. Ikuto would want to hurt them to but he would never hit a girl being the gentleman that he was, the same applied to Yoru. They would never hurt a girl no matter how mad or how right they were. I think that's why Ikuto would throw me in the shower with cold water when we fight. I wonder what it would be if Miki and Yoru fought?

Snapping out of my thought again I heard the girls explain all the rumors that were going around the school and I didn't know who Yumi was personally but I knew if she was that girl who was hitting on Ikuto. I was going to hurt her and wish she had her mother with her when I was done with her. I knew she was Miki's sister but that wasn't going to stop me from kicking her ass if I saw her again or near my family. That included my friends and Miki to that list knowing she needed friends and someone who could understand her. But if she was going to be dating Yoru I know she and him will end up together I could somehow tell.

The girls apologized to me, Ikuto and Miki as they asked the truth about the rumors. That included the relationship between Miki and Yoru. It was Yoru who spoke up as he wrapped an arm around Miki's waist pulling her lightly close to him, "Well, for one Miki didn't do anything wrong, if she did it was my fault. I tried to heal her wounds but because she was a little squirmy it was hard to treat her. That Yumi girl came in and saw when I was bandaging one of Miki's wounds. Miki is a clumsy girl but she is also my girlfriend." As if on cue Miki blushed a bright red color and the girls gushed at how cute the two were. I was happy as I smiled and felt a smile spread to my husband's features it was the first time we see his little brother Yoru genuinely happy about something. He was growing up and having someone he likes close, but it also meant that the obstacles might occur with my father-in-law's decisions.

The group of girls left as they were discussing who they should tell about the truth behind those rumors. I honestly didn't care about the rumors since they were usually false anyways, but I felt happy when Ikuto stood up for me. It was even cuter when Yoru spoke up for Miki who didn't seem to know what to do.

I didn't want to break up their moment so I nudged Ikuto a little bit and pointed straight ahead to the hall where we needed to go and turn to get to the stairs. He nodded as we started to walk again now that the girls had left as he said over his shoulder, **"Were leaving you two."** "Lovebirds~" I added in a singsong voice that caught their attention. Being in front of Ikuto I couldn't see their reactions but I imagine we put them on the spot with Miki blushing and Yoru being speechless. Hehe. What I could hear was them scurrying to catch up to us as we kept advancing down the hall. We soon turned the corner to the hall that led to the stairs, it wouldn't take us long to arrive now. I couldn't wait to ask Miki the details of what had happened between her and Yoru but I also wanted to plan a girl's day out or a night out. Knowing she didn't get out much but I knew I would want that to start changing, especially if she was going to be dating Yoru.

In a few more minutes we arrived at the stairs that led to the roof, it just happened so fast as I turned to look at Ikuto. Who in turn gave me a chaste kiss as he hugged me and whispered seductively in my ear, "We still have a conversation to finish up, Amu." I nodded blushing lightly as he let me go. I was already missing his warmth but I glanced at Yoru and Miki.

They were both hugging each other intimately and in a cute way. I nearly giggled and teased them at how cute they were together but I had to keep that to myself with my character. Those two really seemed to glow when they were together as if they were in their own little world, and I knew that feeling. That was the same feeling I had with Ikuto before more trouble started to arise in our lives. I just hoped they would be able to make it through but this time Yoru had me and his brother to help him, just like he was there to help me with Ikuto. I know I will be able to help Miki out knowing she was similar to me in some ways.

As Yoru let go of Miki with a peck on the lips Ikuto patted Yoru in the shoulder to motion which way they were going. I smiled at the two as they were acting like brothers for once and not like the polar opposites they usually were at times. As they left Miki walked up to me and I started some small but simple conversations as we headed up the stairs.

**Miki's Pov**

I really enjoyed the time I was with Yoru, his brother Ikuto and Amu. They seemed like amazing people and Yoru just made my heart flutter more and more. I was really shocked when he spoke up for me as I was about to shy away from what the girls had said. I didn't expect Yoru to say all those beautiful things about me when I had gotten him mad yesterday, I didn't even think he would be mad over that but I realized that I didn't like it when he was mad at me, it hurt when he ignored me.

I was just glad that I had given him my answer, I couldn't yesterday but I did today and that's what made me happy. I was worried that Yumi might find out about me and Yoru but I hoped things would stay quiet for a while before she would find out and try to separate me and Yoru. I still had that fear as I held Yoru's hand. Soon we had arrived at the stairs and he just pecked me sweetly on the lips. I smiled and giggled at Yoru, knowing he was being very careful of me and my injuries. He had been really happy when I had told him that I wanted to be his girlfriend something that I wouldn't have considered or wanted with the fear of my family out there. Yet with Yoru it was different besides my dreams of Yoru in the beginning led me closer and closer to him, not to mention I feel like I can do anything. I have nothing to fear when I am with him, and my problems just vanish, sure I still worry but less than I usually am. I am actually glad and happy to go to school as I have something worth-while to look forward to. Now I have Yoru and having lunch with him and his family not to mention keeping a secret from the entire school about his brother and Amu. I still have to meet his parents but I am unsure that will ever happen, knowing if my family finds out soon about me having friends or even having a boyfriend I know they will be angry. They will do anything in their power to make sure they stay away from me or they might even check if I am still a virgin or not.

As Yoru left with his brother I smiled and walked slowly to Amu knowing we would have a small talk. I also felt happy, happy enough to tell her how things happened with me and Yoru. I knew she would ask me about my bandages and somehow the pain seemed to have diminished oddly enough but I still had to be careful, I didn't like pain or the pain I felt when I was hurt. As Amu and I made small talk we walked up the stairs until we made it to the roof and found a good spot where we could sit without being seen by the rest of the school. It wasn't windy but we could see the street outside of the school and the surrounding building's nearby. I smiled as the light wind blew lightly on my face as I was still wearing my hat even now, I saw the wind blow through Amu's pink hair that was let down. I wondered how it would feel so I ended up taking my hat off and let my hair down. As the wind hit my hair I heard a gasp and looked at who had gasped it was Amu. She looked shocked and I felt scared, as if I did something wrong but then she stepped closer to me, _"So that's what you look like with your hair down. Mm.. Now I know why Yoru went after you Miki! You are so cute with your hair down!"_ She said as she smiled at me, and I sighed in relief realizing my earlier thought was wrong. "U-um.. I.. I keep it down because my parents tell me to." I responded and Amu's reaction scared me for a minute before she smiled at me. "Well do that when they are around but try to leave your hair down, I bet Yoru will compliment you on your hair~" I just blushed lightly and thought of the reaction Yoru would give but he had already seen me with my hair down. I grimaced lightly at my disappointment knowing he had never complimented me on my hair.

Minutes passed as me and Amu started talking and we heard the door to the roof open, we both froze and it was only Ikuto with a large bento box. I was disappointed that Yoru hadn't come with his big brother. Ikuto went straight to Amu to give her a quick kiss and then looked at me to explain why Yoru didn't come back with him. I nodded my understanding but I was also slightly worried and scared, scared because Yoru could easily change his mind about liking me especially with Yumi roaming about the school. I never considered her a threat to hurt me but for the first time I fear she might.

As Amu opened the bento box the three of us began to eat, I had argued about waiting for Yoru but Amu told me that we shouldn't or else Yoru might not let us eat once he returned. Confusion clouded my mind as I wondered what she meant but didn't ask. The food consisted of a lot of different delicacies that I had never tried before, or at least tried for lunch. I wondered if Rika could make this for me someday or teach me to make this.

Ten minutes passed and Yoru still didn't arrive yet, as I began to get worried. I excused myself to go look for him as I stood up only to hear the door open. I quickly turned to look at who had opened the door only to find…

Yoru's Pov

I was really in an awkward position as I let this petite girl who I had bumped into cry as she hugged my stomach. I guess she was bottling her emotions just like Miki did when her family hit her. I didn't like seeing Miki in pain or crying those sad tears. Of course this girl was a stranger; I stiffened when she had first hugged me. I had asked her if she was really okay and now I was beginning to regret not going with my brother Ikuto. I was lying about going to the bathroom as I wanted to apologize properly to this girl for bumping into her and practically making her fly backwards. This girl was blond with big brown eyes the kind most guys find attractive and I do admit this girl was cute but she wasn't my exact type not like Miki was. _Miki!_ I thought as I looked around to see if anyone was near to help me with this situation but there was no one around and this situation usually never occurred. If you are asking why that would be simple I was never really close to any girl, why? Well Saaya was a good example and I don't think I need to say more but this girl was a total stranger.

A good eight minutes passed before she stopped crying and let me go. Her brown eyes were red as she sniffled. "S-sorry.. I didn't mean to cry on you but I couldn't.." She said as she nearly burst into tears and I panicked slightly. "It's okay, please don't cry!" I told her as she looked at me and nodded. She began to explain to me that her name was Rima and the reason why she had cried in my arms. I was surprised at her story and when she told me she was Miki's friend I was over joyed. I told her that Miki was my girlfriend and that she was with my brother and his girlfriend up on the roof. I then introduced myself to her as I asked her if she wanted to go see her, Rima nodded and told me she was going to go to the bathroom. I nodded and told her I would wait for her to take her to Miki myself, she just smiled lightly at me and thanked me. As soon as she left to walk to the rest room I heard a new pair of footsteps turn the corner. Looking towards the direction they came from I saw a familiar guy. It was the purple haired guy and I can tell he wasn't very happy to see me at all. Heck if Miki hadn't clarified their relationship I would have probably fought with him over nothing. I still didn't know why he was approaching me now and he looked angry. _Oh boy_ I thought as I sighed and started to walk away.

**Nagihiko's Pov**

I wondered what was taking Rima so long, she was never this late to lunch or to class for that matter. I had been meaning to talk to her about yesterday and why she had suddenly ran away from me. Sure I was talking about my feelings for Miki but I don't think I said anything that would upset Rima. **(A/N: I wonder how many guys have been in this situation?) **Running a hand through my hair I wondered what was going on, things were beginning to confuse me. I waited a few more minutes for Rima to arrive with no luck.

Getting up from the table I grabbed my backpack and left the cafeteria, I didn't eat anything thinking Rima wouldn't be long. I ended up asking a few students if they had seen a short blond girl that looked like a doll. Some said they hadn't seen her and to my luck the seventh person I had asked told me she was on the second floor where the lockers were a hall that connects to the labs and bathrooms. I thanked the person and quickly power walked to the stairs that led to the second floor and once I was at the stairs I walked up running down the hall as soon as I stepped on the last step. I needed to find Rima soon, it wasn't like her and she was really making me worried, she was a very dear friend and I wanted to apologize to her if I did anything to hurt her.

It didn't take me long to find Rima but when I found her I heard her sniffling and hugging a guy. When I saw that I felt something inside me break, I wasn't sure what that was I guess this guy was her boyfriend but then I remembered he wasn't. He was the same guy that had seen me hugging Miki and left angry. What I was unsure of was why Rima was crying or why she was hugging him in the first place, but one thing I did know was that I wasn't going to let things go like this. He must have hurt Rima and he might have been the cause of why she must have been acting odd. Clenching my hand into a fist I felt myself get angry fast and without a true excuse as I felt hurt but that was what was confusing me even more, Rima was my friend so of course I was looking out for her. Yeah that was it, she's my friend and he probably made her cry, he'll pay, I thought as I heard her leave giving me the chance to walked into the hallway.

I was glaring at the guy and I wasn't happy. He looked at me like he didn't care but it seemed he recognized me, and to be honest I thought he wanted to fight me but instead he turned around and walked away. His back was to me, but to me that didn't matter as I kept advancing forward if I had to walk after him and confront him then so be it. I wasn't going to let him get away with making Rima cry at all. She was my friend someone I care about enough to… _Enough to what?_ I thought. I couldn't come up with a reasonable answer without feeling anger as I followed after him and it didn't take him long before he sighed and turned around. As soon as he did I launched after him.

Yoru's Pov

I was getting annoyed as I walked, I could tell that purple haired guy was following me. I had no idea why the heck he was following me, if I had to think of something logical none came to mind. It wasn't a game of follow the leader that kids used to play in order to follow someone but I could also feel him glaring at me. In the way Rima had explained this guy was like this wasn't what I had expected when she said they were sadly just friends and right now to be truthful he looked like an angry boyfriend about to hurt the guy that either disgraced his girlfriend or made her cry. But if that was the case then why would he be after me? It just didn't make sense he was the one making Rima suffer and being stupid about it but blindly went after another girl. When I asked Rima who the other girl was she wouldn't tell me who it was so I had to stop insisting on her to tell me.

After a few minutes I sighed in frustration and annoyance as I turned around to ask him what his damn problem was. As soon as I had turned around I saw him sprint and throw a fist in the air, his fist or rather punch was directed at my face. I would have laughed if I knew what a weak punch that was as I stepped to the side and easily dodged his punch. This is not going to end like this and I wasn't going to let him just hit me out of the blue. Raising my firsts up I waited for him to move before striking myself. I didn't have to wait long for…

* * *

Yoru: NO! Why did you end it there?

Yuji: Because I am having a sleep over with my friends..maybe not.

Yoru: That's not a good reason! *mad*

Yuji: *Sighs* Because I have something planned after I had missed the deadline I wanted to update so yeah this one will end like this, I hope it wasn't a disappointment.

Miki: I don't think it was, I liked it.

Amu: I was OOC T^T And really with Ikuto?

IKuto: Why am I scared of Dia?

Yuji: OWO too many questions!...not really but all those questions will be answered!.. well if the readers want to know that is. ^^""

Amu and Ikuto: Please R and R and tell her to update soon.

Yuji: I might take a while because I want at least 5 reviews[For this chapter] to give me sometime to write but I honestly need to thank Hana-chan for being the only one who reviewed last chapter. Thank you so much for the support.! ^w^

Yoru: Why the heck did you stop it there tell me!


	15. Tidal wave of events and confusion

Yuji: Hi everyone.. so I didn't get any reviews.. well maybe one or two.. I am very sorry that I have taken so long to update but a lot of things have happened lately. If you followed my two stories Initiation and Hybrid's it explains there slightly. Well I am back now and it took me FOREVER to get motivation to write this thanks to drama, emotional and physical stress but here it is.

Yoru: Bad luck this year?  
Yuji:….shut up…-_-

Miki: O-oh..b-but at least you updated right?

Yoru: yeah but she took her sweet time, I mean really there are other-

Yuji: *hits him with the hilt of a Katana* don't you know when to keep your mouth shut? *sighs*

Amu and Ikuto: O.o..

Yuji: what? Oh I have a little treat or challenge for my readers so here it is: 4 reviews and I will write a YoruXMiki date, 6 reviews an Amuto date, 8 reviews and a Rimahiko date. You guys make the choice if I get 10 reviews I will write all three of them! Of course if I do get 10 reviews and you have questions or requests on what to add you are more than welcome to do as. As I will answer if I get said number of reviews. :3 Spread the word if needed! XD I will look forward to the final outcome, you guys have at least a month or so to get them, before I just go and write the chapter ahead of time with no consideration but to end this series.

Yoru: So soon?  
Yuji: No… it's been extended it's already 15 chapters I am planning 5 more chapters before its end. ^^"

Amu and Ikuto: Yuji doesn't own Shugo chara or any of its characters. Peach pit owns us sadly.

Yuji: Sadly I don't or there would be more YoruXMiki and Amuto moments. XD That and I only own my plot, OC's and this story itself the SC characters itself I don't. Please don't bash if the characters are OOC. ^^"

Yoru: This is too long… anyways read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15:

**Rima's POV**

I didn't understand myself as to why I cried in an unknown guys arms, was I really that hurt and lonely without Nagihiko? I continued to cry but after a while I began to calm down as I pushed myself slightly away from the boy, "S-sorry.. I.. I didn't mean to cry on you but I couldn't.." I trailed off about to burst into tears again, but I was only patted on the head like a child but in a soothing way as I looked up at the boy who introduced himself as Yoru, "don't cry" he told me in a gentle and husky voice. Holding in a giggle I nodded looking up at him with a light smile as I began to explain to why I had cried in his arms. His facial expression showed the shock of what I told him I wasn't sure why I had just opened up to him but I did as I told him about my feelings for Nagi and being Miki's friend. Once I stopped speaking he spoke up and told me something that both shocked me and elated my broken heart, he is Miki's boyfriend. The news made my heart jump for joy as I felt some hope for my feelings with Nagi as new found tears were beginning to fall as my vision blurred. I tried holding in my tears as I spoke, "I-I…" I was interrupted by Yoru, "Let's go see Miki I'm sure she would be happy to see you… but first

I couldn't understand myself, why was I crying in another guys arms? Was I really hurt and lonely without Nagihiko? I wasn't sure of that answer as I poured my sealed emotions out of my heart and system. I wasn't sure how long I had cried until I felt a soothing hand massaging my back as if telling me it was alright that helped me calm down. I smiled to myself as I had calmed down enough and my tears started to slowly stop. Pushing the navy haired boy slightly away, "S-sorry.. I-I…. didn't mean to cry on you but I couldn't…" I trailed off as I felt my chest tighten and the tears once again threatened to fall. I was pulled out of that feeling as I felt a soft pat on my head like a child; it was a soft and caring pat as I looked up at him who only gave me a soft and gentle smile causing me to blush. The boy spoke up and introduced himself as Tsukiyomi Yoru, the second son of the Tsukiyomi family and what surprised me the most was that he was Miki's current boyfriend. When he said he was Miki's boyfriend a small thought entered my mind, 'Nagi… do I still have a chance?' He had also asked me the reason why I had broken down in tears, embarrassed I told him the truth, my emotions and hidden feelings for Nagihiko. How I had lied and said I had a boyfriend but in the end it was only a failed attempt to make Nagihiko jealous. As I looked up at Yoru he grimaced lightly and gave me a suggestion about Nagihiko, to confess and tell him the truth about my emotions. When I had told him that I couldn't because he was in love with Miki his eyes gave a momentary look of anger that quickly disappeared as he smiled at me and told me if I wanted to see Miki. I nodded to him that I did, "..but first I need to go to the bathroom and clean my face. I don't want her to see me like this… thank you.." I told Yoru as I walked to the bathroom with a light smile on my face. I had at least some weight taken off my shoulders and heart as I entered the bathroom knowing how stubborn I would be but I would have to eat my pride to ask Miki for forgiveness.

Walking to the wink I let the warm water come out before splashing it on my face then cold water, as I repeated this process for about three minutes. As I looked at a mirror in the bathroom my face looked as if I never cried, and satisfied with this I cleaned my face with a towel before exiting the bathroom. Once I was out my eyes widened in shock as I saw, "Nagi!" I whispered silently as I saw both him and Yoru fighting! Feeling worried and confused I panicked as I ran down the hall. I needed to find Miki, she could stop this as I was too small and weak to even attempt to stop them_. 'Please let me find her…'_ I thought as I remembered we used to hang out in the roof as children and in attempt to search there I turned a corner that led me to the roof. I ran as fast as my petite body could endure, I couldn't last more than a quarter of the steps before I had to stop to catch my breath but with the boys fighting image I continued to run despite how weak and tired I felt. It took me at least ten minutes to arrive at the roof as I abruptly opened the door with tears in my eyes I was dizzy as I spotted Miki. Who rushed towards me with eyes that were scared and worried, as I fell to the ground. Someone with strong arms and a velvety smell caught me as I looked at him, my eyes watered as I saw the resemblance it had been that other guy that had been with Yoru. This one looked just like him except for the eyes; his eyes were sapphire not like Yoru's honey eyes. "Y-Yoru!.." I panted as I continued my breath was hoarse as someone handed me water that I drank as it soothed my throat. "M-Miki.. Y-Yoru and Nagi! They are fighting! You have to hurry and stop them!" I yelled my voice showing the fear that I had for the two. As Miki's eyes widened in fear and the other two the guy that looked like Yoru and a pink haired girl looked at each other before I was carried by the Yoru-look-a-like. Miki and Amu hot on his trail as they ran down the stairs, "The hallway you and Yoru bumped into me!" I yelled to the guy that was carrying me, I would have protested but if I did that we would have lost more time as we quickly arrived at the bottom of the stairs to the hallway. The guy carrying me was very agile as he quickly entered the hall, Miki and the other girl were struggling to keep up but they did their best running. As soon as we were near the guy put me down as I had caught my breath from my previous running up the stairs to the roof. As Miki and the other girl caught up Miki looked around the corner and didn't hesitate as she ran towards the two with a fearful expression. "Miki!" I called after her but it was too late she had already ran too close to them. The next thing that happened…

**Miki's Pov**

As I excused myself the door suddenly bolted open only reveal, "Rima!" I yelled as she looked pale with tears staining her doll like face as she collapsed. I quickly ran to her worried and panicked to see her here, since I knew she wasn't the athletic type of girl who would just run all the way here for nothing. Before I could get to her, Yoru's brother Ikuto caught her as she was about to touch the ground and pulled her to a sitting position as she yelled Yoru's name which caught me by surprise as her voice sounded hoarse and weak. Amu gave her some water which she gracefully drank as she told me what was going on and my eyes widened in shock and worry. Before anything Ikuto hoisted Rima on his shoulder and ran down the stairs, as Amu and I ran after him. To my surprise he was much faster than I had thought as I was having a hard time catching up to him as Rima yelled, "The hallway you and Yoru bumped into me!" It only took Ikuto a few minutes to make it to the bottom of the steps as Amu and I fell behind with all the stairs.

My heart thumped rapidly as I hoped Yoru and Nagi weren't really fighting but Rima wasn't one to lie to me. I felt the worry and hoped Yoru was alright, he had saved me last time without considering his own safety which scared me. '_Yoru please be okay.'_ I thought, seeing Ikuto stop as Amu and I finally caught up with them, he quickly dropped Rima as I looked around the corner. I gasped in shock as my eyes widened seeing the scene before me unfold Nagi has a hit on his cheek, while Yoru I couldn't see as his back was to me. My heart was caught in my throat as I ran toward them, neither of them noticed me until I was in between them as Nagi was about to punch Yoru, but I got in the way, as it was going to hit me now. I closed my eyes as I braced myself for impact but instead I felt something warm as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my shoulder and waist as I was spun around. _"ugh.."_ I heard Yoru's pained voice as I opened my eyes and saw his golden hues change as he had been hit. A small trail of blood flowed out of his mouth as we fell to the ground. My eyes widened in fear as I saw his change, this wasn't Yoru this was a wild beast that had been hurt.

Horrified, Yoru removed himself from me and turned back to look at Nagi as he didn't wait as he punched Nagi square in the face causing him to fall back. "Y-Yoru…" I mumbled fear tracing my voice as he was about to go after Nagi again only to be stopped by his brother, "Yoru stop! Damn it!" his brother yelled as Amu tossed me something, "Miki use this." she told me as I picked up the green flower stick that suddenly caused Yoru to look at me with eyes that bore right into me as I blushed. As Ikuto let Yoru go he quickly got to his knees and acted like a cat as he crawled next to me and licked my cheek. My face turned a bright crimson as my hand moved with the item I had, as Yoru reached out for it and scared me in the process. "Miki move it, its catnip." Amu told me as it dawned on me why she had thrown it to me, as I moved my arm only to have Yoru's gaze follow it intently. He tried to grab it with his hand that was curled as if it was a paw and reached for the catnip stick I had. I let out a giggle as I was beginning to enjoy this as I got to see the different faces Yoru made, until…

**Amu's Pov**

Catching up to Ikuto wasn't an easy feat, that guy was really fast and something I loved him as well as hated him for. It took me and Miki a while to catch up as he put the petite girl down, as I glared at her but knew Ikuto was mine despite what just happened. As I caught my breath I saw Miki suddenly sprint and turn the corner, "Miki!" I called after her as I tried to stop her but was too late as Ikuto grabbed me by the arm. Looking at him I saw the worry in his eyes, but also the need to not intervene, because it was not our issue to meddle in for now. As the two fought I saw what Miki had done when Yoru suddenly changed in the middle of his punch, he stopped and spun around. Pulling Miki into his arms as he spun around in order to shield Miki from the punch that would have hurt her, but in the process he himself took the hit to his mid back. I gasped lightly as Ikuto's hold on my arm tightened slightly which caused me to suddenly hug him tight, we knew exactly what was going to happen as Yoru's eyes had surely changed in color. 'Amu, in my coat pocket the bag of catnip' he mumbled as I looked up at him. I could see a hint of blush as I smirked at what he was getting at and nodded. Doing as he instructed, by taking out the small bag of catnip that had a small catnip flower that was still green, unzipping the bag I let go of Ikuto and walked toward Miki, as Ikuto ran up to purple haired boy and Yoru. Yoru had just turned to punch the other guy square in the face with his hand curled slightly like a cat, another punch was about to be thrown when Ikuto grabbed Yoru, "Yoru stop! Damn it!" Ikuto said as I walked up to Miki and casually tossed the nepeta cataria to her, "Miki hurry up and move its catnip." I told her as I walked up to Ikuto who then let go of Yoru. It seemed it took her a while to realize what I gave her as she just sat there until Yoru came close to her, his eyes sparkling in innocent curiosity and joy. I held in a laugh as Ikuto and I watched the two.

We were about to give them a little more time until Miki was a little slow moving the catnip away from Yoru. Causing him to kiss or rather lick her in a cat like fashion. A giggle slipped out of my mouth as soon as I saw that but I saw Miki freeze on the spot and not move, as Yoru backed away and tilted his head curiously like a cat would. He proceeded to lick her check and when he did it seemed he was back to normal as he looked at me and Ikuto in confusion before he realized what he had done. Just as he was backing his face away from Miki she screamed a high pitched scream that startled us all. The purple haired boy and the blond shortie suddenly ran as Yoru looked shocked but pulled Miki into a hug. His face showed worry before it turned to hurt and then rage. He bit his lip as he suddenly scared us by lifting Miki in his arms and running off. I looked at Ikuto as we nodded to each other and followed Yoru.

Despite having Miki in his arms he was still quick. As we turned the corner Ikuto pulled my arm and I was suddenly swept up in Ikuto's arms. I fought a hard blush as I tried to fight him, and I would have continued if it weren't for the serious face he had on his face. The serious face that was a warning to me to not do anything foolish because something was wrong or beginning to go wrong, as it didn't take us long to arrive at the school infirmary.

As Ikuto put me down I saw Miki asleep on one of the beds and Yoru sitting on one of the chairs, his hands balled up into fists. We walked towards him as he mumbled out low for only us to hear, _"Something is wrong… when I came to and hugged Miki.. I… I saw her… another man was hurting her… he.."_ Yoru bit his bottom lip hard enough to make his lip bleed and continued talking as Ikuto placed a firm hand on his shoulder. _"he raped her.." _My eyes widened in shock as I heard this and my vision was blurry, as confusion entered my mind, "How? She never leaves school and…" I trailed off remembering the incident where Yoru had called us to help him after Miki had almost been raped after being kidnapped. I couldn't understand what was going on as Miki opened her eyes slowly only to be pulled into a hug by Yoru. "**Y-yoru..?"** Miki as tears fell down her face and Yoru asked her about what he had seen and she shivered as she spoke, "T-that was….a-a vision…t-that will…h-happen…" her voice cracked at the end just as we heard two other people enter the room, it was the blond and violet haired duo. **"Miki!"** the two yelled as I moved toward Ikuto, as they approached.

Miki was still hugging Yoru when Ikuto's phone rang, and he answered. It didn't take more than three minutes before I was pulled out of the infirmary by Ikuto as we excused ourselves and closed the door. "Ikuto what's going on?" I asked him as he grimaced and told whoever he was talking to on the phone that he would call back later before he turned to be. He still had that serious look on his face, the face that made him a sexy guy as his sapphire eyes were serious but still held that naughty gleam of his. I inwardly hit myself knowing now was not the time to remember my attraction to my husband right now. His silky voice pulled me back to my senses, "My father's secretary just called me and had a message from my father. The president from Cross industries is trying to cause trouble with us for being close to Miki. Or rather he knows of Yoru's relationship with Miki is my guess. He also offered my father a handsome sum of money in order to leave and stay away from her as well. If I had explained inside, you and I know how Yoru would react." He told me as I nodded and hugged me. His large hand rested on my head, something I loved about him, as blush adorned my cheeks. "We have to make sure they aren't separated…besides I like Miki with Yoru it's fun to tease them." I replied earning a chuckle from Ikuto who wraps his arms around my waist and smirks, "Ah? A change for you, since you are usually the one teased?" Blushing I looked away and pouted.

"S-shut up." "I would Amu, but you are too cute….shit." he mumbled as I understood what was going on as I giggled and returned a smirk as his cheeks has a tint of crimson in them. "Should we head to an empty class-" I got cut off as Ikuto kissed me hard that my knees grew weak when we heard footsteps and we separated ourselves. My face was flushed as I looked at Ikuto who seemed calmer than he had been a few minutes and I shook my head, 'No, I am not disappointed.' I thought as his voice brought me back. "We better tell Yoru the party that will be taking place soon, to remind him." I nodded as I hugged him before we went back into the room.

**Nagi's Pov**

Our fight continued as our kicks, swings, and more were exchanged between us. No one stopped us as our fight prolonged, and I grit my teeth as I couldn't believe how good this guy was at fighting. I didn't have much experience fighting as I was raised without violence in my household except for a few instances that I had to fight others. I had surprised myself when I had first landed a punch with the guy but as things continued I started to feel tired rather quickly. He seemed to dance circle around me as I attacked him, but that just made me mad as I kept missing this guy. In the distance I heard some shouts but I didn't pay attention to it as I threw a punch when he seemed to have his guard down but then I saw light blue cross my vision. My eyes widened only to see Miki get in between me and the other darker haired boy. In mid attack I couldn't 'top myself as I tried to stop and closed my eyes not wanting to see what would happen. *Wham!* I heard my punch land as I opened my eyes as I heard a scream only to see Miki on the ground and the boy I had been fighting on the ground, my punch had hit him mid-back as he had protected Miki.

At a loss of words I bit my bottom lip as I saw him suddenly get up and look like an injured cat his eyes had slits as he stood. Without any words he suddenly punched me causing me to fall on the ground. "KK!" I clenched my teeth as I suddenly stood up about to punch him as he was going to do the same but suddenly another blue haired guy stopped both the guy who I was fighting and myself. "Yoru stop! Damn it!" the guy said as the rosette spoke to Miki. I didn't notice what she might have told Miki as I was busy trying to comprehend what was happening in front of me. It wasn't until the guy who I fought named Yoru went to Miki's side and acted like a cat, as she waved a stick of catnip about. I couldn't do anything as I was glued to the spot, continuing to watch this scene unfold. It didn't last long however with Miki suddenly freezing her actions as her glazed eyes, if I remember correctly she usually froze when she had visions. None of which she had ever told me or Rima about except that we would leave her side. As I continued to watch it seemed the guy Yoru snapped out of his trance only as we all heard Miki scream as if someone was hurting her. Snapping out of my frozen state I saw the guy carry Miki away in his arms as she had suddenly fainted. I wanted to follow when Rima suddenly grabbed me by my sleeve and I remembered why I had started to fight.

It had been because I believed Rima was being picked on, since I had seen her crying in his arms. There was another emotion but I wasn't sure what it really was as I looked down at the blond before me. I didn't get a chance to say anything as Rima glared, "Why did you initiate the fight? Nagi, why? " I took a step back as I was at a loss of words and thought of the first thing that came to my mind, "I..I was protecting your honor; he must have made you cry. Since your boyfriend isn't here, it's my job to-*slap*" I was stopped in mid-sentence as Rima had slapped me sure she was petite but if she stood up on her toes she could easily reach my chin. "Nagi you are so stupid! He didn't make me cry you did! I never had a boyfriend I only told you that because I was hurt!" she yelled at me before she ran off leaving me in shock. "W-what?" I mumbled as I fell to my knees. As I saw her retreating figure I was overcome by many different emotions, one being confusion the other being pain.

Getting to my feet I ran after Rima and it seemed an easy task as I was able to catch up to her before she opened the door. We both yelled at the same time, "Miki!" as we entered, with a phone ringing. Rima though wouldn't look behind her as I followed behind her, she only walked and it worried me as I approached Miki and the Yoru guy feeling angry as I spoke, "You may be Miki's boyfriend now but I won't let you off easy if you make her suffer like this. I will win her heart and steal her from you." I didn't think Miki would respond but when she did I sighed, feeling annoyed and relief somehow as I slumped my shoulders defeated. Biting my lip I mumbled "..So I lost.." no one seemed to notice my words as they were lost in the atmosphere of the two. The door not long after my mumbling opened letting the pair that had left enter again as they spoke of a party. It reminded me of a party my parents had informed me.

I couldn't stand this place right now as I left without a word or even letting the others notice. I didn't feel like continuing class as it was fifth period. For once in my life I was ditching classes, and I didn't have any remorse about it. I needed time and air to clear these thoughts and emotions that are beginning to eat me away. It didn't take long to step foot outside of the school, without looking back I turned the corner and started to walk. The emotions I didn't know were now showing as I continued to advance. I didn't notice I was crying until a girl came up to me and handed me her polka-dotted handkerchief. Tilting my head in confusion the girl sighed and lightly cleaned the tears that had fallen down my cheeks. Watching her carefully clean my tears reminded me of my childhood when the things I wanted were either given or taken from me.

Once she was done I smiled at the girl and thanked her, as she smiled with a blush before going on her way. Her friends were waiting for her and I smiled before I returned to walk, walk a route I wasn't sure of but I knew I had to. Looking up at the sky I kept trying to go over the feelings I was feeling, love, sadness, confusion, pain, and more that kept coming at me. "Damn it.." I slammed my hand at a post that I ended up hurting my hand as I had scrapped it but the pain of it made me realize something as I froze in my tracks, "No way…..Rima…." I trailed off as I realized something important.

**Miki's Pov**

I was surprised and shocked as Yoru licked my lips as if he was a cat. I couldn't get mad as my cheeks heated up and I froze in place, of course it didn't last long until I saw nothing but black. When I opened my eyes again it was pitch black as if something was blocking my eyes and my body was cold. I tried moving my arms but after a few seconds my wrists began to hurt against something cold. I shivered as the cold air hit my body, I was still in my school uniform, I concluded not knowing if that was true. Moving my head from side to side in order to get whatever was covering my eyes but I suddenly stopped when I heard footsteps echo in the distance. Thinking this was a prank I spoke up, "Y-Yoru? T-this isn't funny.." I waited for a reply but there was none as the footsteps came closer. Feeling fear quickly consuming me I heard the owner of those footsteps stop a few feet in front of me and cup my chin. My pulse quickened rapidly in fear as I spoke up, "s-stop!" only to have an unknown cold and rough hand start to caress my thigh. Feeling fear and disgust as I tried to move away only to hear a cold and rough chuckle from the person who was touching me. Moving my head to the side I couldn't seem to take off the blindfold but I felt the perpetrator's hands move up from my thighs to my stomach as they landed on my breasts. I inwardly shuddered and felt more fear as tears began to fall down my cheeks. I heard a dark and rough laugh as the man suddenly kissed me roughly as I closed my mouth shut, but that didn't help as he roughly squeezed my chest causing me to yelp in pain which let him insert his tongue inside my mouth. I screamed before I was enveloped in something warm and protective, as I felt comfortable and safe. I could no longer see anything, nor feel my wrists being tied up or the coldness I had felt earlier, all I saw was black but the warmth continued for a few minutes before I was placed on something soft.

I wasn't sure how long it was but when I opened my eyes I felt the light hit my eyes as I saw an unfamiliar ceiling. I wasn't at home as I looked to my left I saw Yoru. Who looked worried and when he saw that I was awake he pulled me into a warm hug. "Y-Yoru..?" I mumbled unsure but scared as I remembered what I had seen. I couldn't tell if it was a vision or a dream, as tears began to pour down my cheeks. I felt his strong arms around me tighten slightly as he held me more. I could hear Yoru's voice as he asked me what had happened and that he had seen a glimpse of it as well. My eyes widened in shock because no one had ever seen a vision I had even when they touched me. Biting my bottom lip I explained, "T-that was….a-a vision…t-that will…h-happen…" as my voice cracked and Yoru only held me closer before Rima and Nagi suddenly arrived in the room, just as Ikuto's phone rang and he stepped out of the room along with Amu. I wondered what was going on as Rima and Nagi looked at me with a worried expression. Nagi seemed angry but didn't say anything as he spoke up, "You may be Miki's boyfriend now but I won't let you off easy if you make her suffer like this. I will win her heart and steal her from you." I shook my head and spoke before Yoru, "No! He's not making me suffer Nagihiko, he's helped me with so much and a-a vision is what I had..." I trailed off as I saw Nagi bite his lip and slump his shoulders, "so I lost..." he mumbled as Yoru's hand soothed my back. I moved closer to him as a result, before I saw Amu and Ikuto enter the room again. Ikuto though had a stern expression as he spoke, "Yoru, Miki. There will be a party in a few days, you two are to attend and meet our family. It's a request from our father and Yoru, there is more but I have to tell you at home." Yoru nodded as he still held me in his arms.

As I calmed down, we all headed back to class as we all got a note from the nurse when she arrived. She had been surprised to see us all in here, but she understood what had happened, although she didn't like it she had written us all passes so we wouldn't get in trouble. Yoru and I held hands all the way to our classroom as I made sure my hat was still hiding my long hair, something Yoru had told me was unnecessary but I didn't want to get hurt again. I knew once I was at home I was all alone with Rika, who couldn't do much. Entering the classroom all eyes were on us and to my surprise we all had the same class. **(A/N: Are they? I forget at times.. sorry. ^^") **The professor really wasn't happy as he urged us to quickly take our seats as the class continued as if it was never disturbed which helped us settle in our seats. I kept thinking of a few things here and there until I saw a folded note on my desk. Curiously I opened the note and in it was Rima's hand writing, _'Did you know Nagi liked you?'_ shocked I quickly replied, 'no. I only ever saw him as a brother, but I thought you would end with him.' I looked around before passing the note back to her before having it thrown moments back only to hit me in the head. Confused I turned to look at Rima who was glaring at me and looked annoyed. I sighed and didn't know what to do as I noticed Nagi wasn't with us. 'Where is Nagi" I mouthed, she only shrugged and pouted as the bell rang.

"He left without telling us anything" Rima told me sadly as I hugged her, I didn't tell her two dreams I had but I hoped with all my heart that they would come true.

**Normal Pov**

Meanwhile everyone was leaving the school ground a mysterious figure was watching outside the school entrance. Hiding their features with a pair of black sunglasses and a hat that hid their hair as they watched the students walk out of the school many in groups others by themselves. Once spotting a particular individual, the mysterious person licked their lips as they felt the adrenaline course through their veins. It seemed as they enjoyed finding new prey, but instead of alerting their prey they turned and left the premises, as they somehow blended in with the students leaving school. In a blink of an eye it would seem that there was no such stranger to begin with. Miki, Yoru, Amu, Ikuto, and Rima exited the school together only to promise to meet up later if they could to plan what to do. Miki, Amu and Rima seemed to have gotten along slightly as they spoke together with Amu holding her husband's hand as Miki held her boyfriends. Rima on the other hand smiled a bitter fake smile to hide her pain, a pain that a certain purple haired boy had caused and hadn't been in class at all. Not even for the last class was he seen by the group, which had the petite blond worried to no end. She did think at one point it had been her fault but it had also been the first time the girl had spoken her mind to the boy she loved dearly since she was a child. Of course she knew she had been rejected but it didn't stop the love she felt for the plum haired young man.

As the group split up heading to their homes as they left the school campus, Yoru had decided to take Miki home. Much to Miki's fear that she would be seen by her family but Yoru being the stubborn one wouldn't want to let her walk alone, especially after the glimpse he had seen of a vision. It was one thing that was eating him alive even if it didn't show. Walking her half-way they departed with a kiss before promising to meet each other later. Meanwhile in the shadows a figure watched the two and let out a dark chuckle, the figure went unnoticed by the couple as their stalker was planning something for both of them. What it might be no one would know or suspect of anything as the future was still uncertain and changeable based on the choices they choose. One false step could have them willowing in a pitfall of regret, if their step is true they would be given a world of love and happiness.

Will their choices cause their happiness or downfall? Will they be able to make it or will they give up half-way through their resolve?

**(A/N: While you think of these…the cross family..)**

In a big corporation building, one of the tallest where if you looked up you could see the dark stained glass up high. In silver letters you could see the name of the corporation read 'Cross Corporation' in the middle of the two words is a black cross that ends up being used as a Logo for the company. On the top floor at the northern part of the building is a man in his late thirties maybe early forties that had his arms crossed behind his back. As he looked at the view of the sky, sun and city itself his gaze was very stern as he had heard the reply to his somewhat threat to a partner company that had suddenly arrived and was rapidly gaining attention from the corporate world. As well as the consumers that were fans of the president and his two sons, the Tsukiyomi family as Easter Corporation was very strong. A very strong opponent that was the first to oppose his will and wants. Mr. Cross with his dark brown hair and blue eyes were filled with anger, anger that they had turned down his warning of his daughter Miki, or rather the monster he called his daughter. Sighing he placed a hand on his forehead as he bit his bottom lip hard, "That bitch will pay for having defied my words. As they will see what will happen if I am still opposed" he spoke in a dark and menacing tone that no one around him heard as he was alone in his office. A gentle knock snapped him out of his anger as it was masked with a emotionless and professional look. Licking his lips of the blood as his secretary a petite woman in a black suit entered his office to tell him his schedule, as he had finished his work five hours ahead of schedule. Something he would do only when he felt like getting answers from the monster living in his home.

Taking his cell phone out Mr. Cross dialed a number and placed it to his ear. As his secretary left the room the man smiled a dark and evil smile. As his phone kept ringing there was in the end no answer, looking at his phone once again he called the number he had dialed. Again placing it in his ear he waited, one ring then the second before someone picked up, "Hello?" an adolescent voice replied eagerly.

* * *

Yoru: That was shorter than I thought it would be.. :/

Yuji: *shrugs* I can't help it I was already more than 6 months late to update.. be grateful Yoru-nii.

Miki: Please don't forget to read and review! *is hoping for a date*

Ikuto: *smirks* I know me and Amu will win.

Nagihiko: I doubt that.

*The two glare at each other as another fight is about to fight*

Yuji: -_-.. Let the readers decide! I hope enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16-Date to be or failure?

**My Cage Chapter 16~~**

It was a clear and chilly morning, as everyone slept one individual was waking up as his ruffled sapphire hair was unkept. Stretching in bed he turns his head to his left so see the sleeping woman beside him, and smiles. Making sure that the blanket covered their naked bodies he moves his hand underneath the blanket toward his lover's breasts before… ( Not going to be using this one)

It was a clear and chilly morning, with the birds chirping in the distance; almost everyone was still sleeping except one individual. This individual had just woken up as his sapphire hair was unkept and ruffled. Stretching his arms upward in bed he rubs his tired eyes, and pulled the covers over his chest as he noticed the light blue haired woman, his lover sleeping beside him. He could see her ivory skin, as he moved the covers enough to cover both their naked bodies from the events that had happened last night. Chuckling he turns to his side in order to get a better view of the lovely woman sleeping near him, as he cups her breasts and gives it a light squeeze, as she lets out a slight moan. Smirking at the reaction he was able to get out of his lover he..

Yuji: O.o. Wait wait! Hold up! That is NOT for this story! A lemon if the readers want will have to be on DA or some other place. I cannot post it here on this site!

Yoru: Damn! I really wanted some fun time. *pouts*

Yuji: *sighs* no, I don't want to get in trouble, I mean if I leave the story with this chapter having a lemon it would be bad.. plus this was a draft of a prize for the readers why take it out?

Yoru: Boredom and fun, you took too long to type this story up.

Yuji: :/ *sighs* I have school and work, I worked on Thanksgiving and Black Friday what do you expect when I feel sick because of it?

Miki: A-ano…  
Yuji: *looks at Miki and then at Yoru-nii*

Yoru and Miki: Yuji doesn't own Shugo chara or it's characters, peachpit does, she only owns this story, plot, settings, buildings, and original characters in this story. Please enjoy this chapter!

Yuji: The real chapter.. and because it's by reviews you guys have the MikiXYoru, date.. one review short for Amuto but… I will add the amuto later.. or will I? Anyways please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Recap: **(A/N: should I?... yeah it's been a while)** _Taking his cell phone out Mr. Cross dialed a number and placed it to his ear. As his secretary left the room the man smiled a dark and evil smile. As his phone kept ringing there was in the end no answer, looking at his phone once again he called the number he had dialed. Again placing it in his ear he waited, one ring then the second before someone picked up, "Hello?" came an adolescent voice._

Somewhere in town was a tall young man, around the age of eighteen answering a scarlet flip phone in his hand.

**Yoru's Pov**

Feeling the sudden cold air hit my skin, caused chills all around me as I began to stir from my sleep and open my eyes to be met with pitch black. The darkness was all around me, except for a shred of light ahead, one that seemed very bright as I raised my head I was overcome with an immense pulsation running through my head and body. The pain was too much as I lowered my head to the cool ground, and shut my eyes to block the torment that knocked the wind out of me as it left me paralyzed on the ground. It wasn't more than a minute before I heard a scream that snapped me out of it, biting my lip hard enough to pierce the skin as crimson blood dripped down my lip down to my chin. Taking a deep breathe I prepared myself for the approaching pain as I picked myself up and felt drunk in this pain. Despite the agony I felt from the throbbing that clouded my thoughts I placed a hand to the wall to keep me from falling to the ground.

It took a few moments before the torment in my mind grew stronger causing me to shut my eyes and scrunch my eyebrows. If I had a gun I would have shot myself in this spot as the pain became unbearable for me but I had to find out who the scream was from, I didn't care nor could I think rationally. I clutched my head as the view started to swirl, placing my back to the wall to stabilize myself before pushing forward and trying to ignore the pain, it worked for the few steps I took before I suddenly halted and was overcome with the pulsating that seemed to grow stronger despite my wishes. I let out a shaky breath out before advancing towards the only light that seemed to becoming from a door, as I did my best to walk with the pain. I could hear a woman's whimpering voice and a snicker from a male. The brighter it got the louder the sounds grew, until I was at the door, my eyes screamed with tears at the brightness as I placed a hand on the door. I failed to open it properly due to the story state I was in, as I fell to the ground as the door opened, revealing a room, similar to a classroom. No! It was a classroom, an abandoned one as I saw.. MIKI!? "M-Miki!?" I muttered in disbelief as I saw her chained from her hands, and legs to nearby objects. There was the silhouette of a man near Miki, but I couldn't see him clearly despite the light, it seemed I had gone unnoticed. With the look of horror and tears in Miki's face I was somehow able to forget about my pain and get up, I could catch a glimpse of the guy's eyes an emerald green hue. Dashing towards Miki, I threw my arms around her only to feel a cold and slicing sensation on my back, "Akackk!" I coughed painfully as I tightened my grip around Miki as I started to lose consciousness. I could hear menacing laughter behind me as sniffles and screams became distant, even my pulsing headache started to vanish.

"Miki!" I yelled, realizing what had happened but as I bolted up I fell. Hitting my head on the floor I looked up and then around me to the usual dark blue walls of my room, "What the hell!? A dream.." I mumbled as I sat up and pressed a hand to my throbbing head, ""Ita-ta-taaaa.." the impact of my head hitting the floor wasn't a fun one. As I sat up, looking down at my hands that were cold with sweat as if I had had a nightmare, and in a way it was but also very real. Seeing Miki, the woman I love chained up as she balled out crying reminded me of when I held her at school as she had fainted. I had seen something odd when I held her but I never mentioned it since it seemed that whatever I had seen had caused her to shiver uncontrollably. I didn't want her to suffer and her scared look broke my heart so much I wasn't happy when I had to let her walk home on her own. Dejected, I got up rubbing my aching head as I headed back to bed when I halted, my parents were on a date leaving me alone with my brother and his wife. I shuddered at the thought of them kissing and what-not, "Ugh.. I'm going be sick.." I mumbled shaking my head of those disgusting images that made me sick to my stomach. Pretending to choke at an image that had snaked its way into my head as imagines my brother and Amu making a huge mess as if a tornado had come through in the living room, as I grimaced I headed straight for the bathroom.

Upon entering the room, with its clear white porcelain floor I moved to where the shower was and turned on the faucet. Steaming hot water started to come out as a light steam was visible as it hit the shower's floor. Stripping out of my shirt, shorts, and boxers I jumped in the shower making sure not to slip in the cold slippery surface. Closing the shower door I let the warm drops of water hit my slightly warm skin, as the light taste of salt fell on my lips. The taste of my sweat I didn't notice until I had been drenched in the warm body, as my muscles and body relaxed to the light tapping of the showers warmth. "tap, tap, tap" could be heard as the water hit my all over my body and hair, I grabbed my normal shampoo and kneaded it through my hair. As soon as I started to wash the white soapy liquid in my hair, thoughts of Miki swam through my head, enough to make my shower a quick one before I passed out then and there.

"crap… I really need to.." I mumbled to myself as I dried my hair with a nearby towel and began to get dressed in a quick orderly fashion. That was until I thought of something fun to do as I chuckled and grabbed my phone. Opening it up I started to type a quick text before closing my phone and leaving my home through my balcony in order to personally do what I needed to do. Landing swiftly on the ground, I looked around at the half acre of grass with trees. It looked like a forest but I wasn't looking for that, it was the security guards that I didn't see as I made my way out of the mansion of a home.

**Normal Pov**

Once Yoru had stepped out of the sanctuary of his home, he failed to notice a pair of people following from a very far distance. They continued to follow him into town as he was soon approached by a pretty brunet haired girl who handed him a flyer and left with a wink. The pair chuckled lightly as they watched the scene unfold and started to move when he continued to be on his way. It wasn't until he took his phone did they all stop in their tracks, one of them chuckled, "Fifty he's calling Miki." a sweet silky voice said as his companion pouted sadly. Chuckling at the reaction from his accomplice, he attempted to hug that person only to stop and catch Yoru smiling as he had started to walk. Biting his lip he pulled the arm of his companion and followed him a long way. It wasn't until Yoru climbed a tree and into a mansion, one neither of them recalled anyone they knew had a home like this. Satisfied the two walked off as they could picture what was happening next.

**Miki's POV**

I had woken up a few hours earlier than I usually did as was sprawled on my bed thinking of why I didn't have dreams even after a vision a few days ago. I didn't dwell much on any dreams before but this one scared me and more that I had screamed in front of Yoru. I knew that this had happened before but not as bad as this, I shuddered at the memory of that vision. Yawning I saw my sketchbook on my desk as I debated whether to grab it to draw in order to pass the time, giving in I decided to grab it and let my mind wander in my drawings. Getting up and leaning over my bed, I reached over to grab my sketchpad when I suddenly halted as a young voice was heard, _"Be careful! A storm is coming!" _ "A storm?" I responded as I looked around and behind me, nothing was out of the ordinary and the words of that young voice left me puzzled to no ends. Tilting my head in confusion I knew that the voice belonged to a young child but I couldn't recall where I could have heard it from. It only took me a few moments before I opened my book to a new crisp clean page as it soon was covered in an image. It was something I missed as a diversity of changes happened in my life recently as my pages soon became filled.

Startled at the sudden knock on my door I stopped what I was doing and then realized that a few hours had [asses since I started drawing. "Y-yes?" I answered as there was a slight silence before, _"Ah! Miss Miki you are already awake?"_ Stifling a giggle I stood up and rushed to the door as I abruptly pushed it open a little harder than I intended. "Yes, I am. It seems I woke up much earlier than I had hoped." I replied while letting Rika enter my room, I did notice something odd as she shuffled slowly to my bed. I shook it off as nothing thinking that it was probably something to do with Yoru's driver whose name I had somehow forgotten. **(A/N: You are not the only one..) **Once we had both sat down on my bed I waited for Rika who had started fiddling with her fingers and biting her lower lip as if debating something, and I was curious but confused as to what was going on, when she finally spoke, "M-Miss Miki… I am not sure if you are aware of what has been going around your back but your paren-" _**It's okay, it's alright to play the fool has always been my plight..~**_ My phone was ringing and I apologized to Rika as I took it and answered quickly when I saw the name of the person calling, "Hello? Ah! Yes, I would love too. In an hour? O-oh okay. Yes, I will see you soon, okay….y-yeah." I smiled as I closed the phone shut when everything around me went black.

Startled at the blackness that surrounded me I kept looking around in circles hoping to see something, but there was nothing when suddenly light blinded me for a few moments. I couldn't believe my eyes there in front of me was a house a big mansion with a big lawn, a man that reminded me of Ikuto and Yoru but more of Yoru's older brother. He seemed happy as he looked at the three children playing in the sprinkler, two girls and one boy. The one that seemed to be the oldest of three had vibrant rose pink hair and a cute smile. The boy was the second oldest and he had light sky blue hair and yellow eyes, and the last child was one I was confused by having purple hair and golden yellow eyes. The three seemed to be having fun but suddenly the scene went black and I saw the boy suddenly cry in front of me, "Mama!.. wahhh! Why!?... why!?" I wasn't sure but my heart felt a pang of pain as I unconsciously walked toward him. Right before I could touch him I heard a voice, "You won't escape me Miki, you are mine!" I screamed.

**Rika's Pov**

"Miss Miki!" I yelled as she suddenly screamed and then passed out, worried I moved her to her bed. I had noticed her drawing pad and a picture caught my attention, it was one that seemed dark as if a black omen was coming to her. Worried I took the piece of paper and tucked her in, I had wanted to tell her about the sudden decision her parents were taking about her future. It was sad to see how they mistreated Miss Miki all these years. I have remained her to make sure they don't hurt her; if I left they would have killed her long ago or would have locked her in the basement. Shuddering of those thoughts I headed out of her room, closing the door behind me as I headed down the hall. _"No!.. don't leave her.. he will.." _"wha-!?" I answered to a young voice that I had heard but when I had turned around to see who it was there was no one in sight. "huh….How odd?" I mumbled and headed back to the kitchen to prepare for lunch and a light breakfast for Miss Miki when she wakes up.

**Yoru's Pov**

Biting my lower lip it had taken me longer to get to my destination, "damn.. I should have asked Shoji to drive me. Then again if I did no doubt Ikuto and Amu would have wanted to tag along..uhh.." I shuddered at the possibilities of ideas those two always had. If there was a season where they would be together I would love for them not to bother me at all but they seem to be in heat all year long. The only thing that I was glad about this move from them is that they had a room farther away from me, which meant I didn't have to hear their noises and grunts at night. "Yuck.." I faked a gag as I looked at the gate in front of me and smirked. Turning to my right I went around and found a tree I could use to swiftly climb, time was nearly up and I had to hurry.

Once I was up on the wall I walked up, making sure no one saw me as I glanced around there was no one around, a few unattended cars but no people. I saw a familiar door and chuckled as I advanced forward and jumped closer to the door or rather window. I peaked in and saw a sleeping girl, my eyes softened and a playful smirk spread through my smile. The things that happened next surprised me when she abruptly got up, "_Oh no! I'm late he should be worried!? On no! What to wear!? What should I do!? Should I call him!? Wait no first my clothes!" _ she said as she surprised me taking her shirt swiftly off and leaving me bug eyes before I had to tear my head away and try to think of something else. 'Ohhhhh…kaayy… don't think of her chest,.. not her… her boob's weren't that small… pretty..'***Smack!* ** "I am such an idiot.." I mumbled trying to calm myself down, it hadn't been my intention to look at her changing. Hesitantly I looked back and saw she was done but she seemed to be looking for something in her closet. I chuckled and took this chance to enter her room, hoping the balcony door was unlock, *click* _**yes!**_ Entering quietly I suddenly hugged Miki and if I didn't think of closing her mouth she would have screamed but once I bit down on her ear lightly she shivered in my arms. It didn't take her long to realize it was me as she punched me in the arm and pouted, I couldn't take it I had to apologize when her crystal blue eyes looked at me as if they could break. I knew Miki wasn't like any other woman around, my mom doesn't count.

I thought a simple apology would do to calm Miki down but it didn't, I ended up apologizing for thrity minutes before she let me off the hook. Well… at least she didn't see when I accidently peaked 'no!' I shook my head as I tried to forget once again of the image that I had seen of Miki's creamy white skin and.. 'I really am a Tsukiyomi.. T^T' I thought as I sighed when Miki touched my cheek and took me by surprise, "wha-Nya!" Crap.. I hated this about myself at times but it was something I had someone developed when I was a kid. Pouting as Miki giggled at my reaction she kissed my cheek as an apology and I swept her off her feet asking her if she remembered she was late. Nodding she replied, _"Yes, sorry I had fallen asleep."_ "I know that's why I came to get you" I answered as I was about to carry her out her room when she told me she needed to get a few items, putting her down I was slightly crestfallen.

It only took her a few minutes before she gathered everything and we slipped out of her home the way I had entered, of course I carried Miki. She was too clumsy on her own sometimes that if she had fallen I would have died on the spot of a heart attack. Once we made it around the corner of the street that had led me to her home we held hands as I explained something to her, "I have a surprise today, remember what I asked you on the phone?" 'Yes! I remember.' She smiled at me and I couldn't help but lean in and lightly kiss her in the lips and it surprised me when her body leaned in closer to me. That set me off as I deepened the kiss and after five minutes I broke the kiss or I would have taken things too far and too early in the day. **(A.N.: O.o.. is it what I think it is?)**

**Normal Pov**

As they left Miki's home the two were oblivious of the young man that had seen them, a smirk gracing his features. "So… this is Miki huh?" he spoke to himself as he opened his phone again before turning around and walking off. The pair however entered town with their hands entertwined and wondered what to do. Passing a brand newly opened café a maid in a tight outfit, tight on her chest and curves walked up to Yoru, **"Hello master~ I do hope you will visit us~ 3"** the girl greeted with a wink, and seductive voice as she handed him a flyer. The girl had big clear brown eyes and chestnut brown hair. Her height was a little taller than Miki, as the girl stood at 5' 5", dressed in a black and white maid outfit that really made her features stand out. Accepting it Yoru was unsure why the girl was acting like that but when he turned to see Miki his chest tightened, unlike the girl who had handed the flyer who believed she had made a great catch. Debating what to do Yoru's shoulders slumped as he wrapped an arm around Miki and catching Miki by surprise he planted a kiss on her plump lips that he seemed to enjoy having.

The girl who had handed him the flyer was sad as her eyes showed sadness but also shock, seeing the man she had laid her eyes on kiss another girl. Biting her bottom lip she smiled and spoke, **"Please don't forget to visit our café!"** as she left the two lovers. Breaking off the kiss Yoru chuckled nervously as he waited for what Miki would tell him, she might get mad at him or hit him, he wasn't sure as she looked dazed. "Miki.. I'm-" He starts to open his mouth when he was taken aback as Miki had just planted a kiss to his lips which left the two blushing shyly for a few minutes. Unknowing to them a pair was watching them, as they planned what to do or if they should follow them or not. One of them however opened their cellphone and quickly dialed a number, _"hey.. Amu? Guess what!?"_ the person holding the phone said excited but not loud enough for the pair or anyone but the person next to them could hear.

As this person spoke on the phone another person was walking up to them, and the one on the phone nearly dropped it to say, _"Dia!?"_ In front of the pair was a girl with orange hair tied up into two pony tails, her golden eyes gleamed with curiosity and a hint of mischief. When the two looked in the direction of Yoru and Miki they were nowhere to be seen as they turned back to look at Dia. Sighing the two were just cut short of their fun, but not when Yoru returns home, the two then turned to Dia and explained everything as they started to walk.

Meanwhile~~~

Yoru had convinced Miki to go to the amusement park reasoning that he wasn't going to hurt her and that he wasn't breaking up with her. The idea was to have a fun day and get closer to each other, something Yoru thought she needed now more than ever due to the recent events that had happened that week. A thought about a party was in his head but he would have to ask Ikuto about it, right now his focus was in the woman of his dreams, the same one he was holding hands with. They had arrived and bought an all-day pass for the both of them in case they wanted to stay there for the entire day. Being a weekend it was packed with a lot of people, couples like them, families and children. It was a very rowdy day at the amusement park but it didn't stop the two from lining up in some of the rides that surprisingly had a short line. The wait time for them was about ten minutes compared to the longer lines that were about forty-five minutes to an hour of wait before riding it.

During the day the two entered a haunted house, something Yoru found out Miki was afraid of some of the displays, since she would clutch on to his arm and not let go until she had calmed down. When they went on three rapid fall rollercoasters Miki would scream in horror as Yoru would laugh and enjoy himself but at the end of the ride he would calm Miki down so she would not fear things so much.

**Miki's Pov**

I had been shocked to learn that Yoru had brought me to an amusement park as I had heard when a boy brings you here it means they want to break up as I became filled with worry. Yoru reassured me that he wasn't going to do anything of the sort and trusting him I let my childish side show, as it was the first time being in an amusement park. Strange? Yeah, my parents were always sheltering me when they had found out I had my powers but I stopped going out and making friends at the age of ten. Yet, my parents minded me doing anything without their consent a lot more than other parents I had seen with their children. It always and still pains me to see how happy many families are but my family no longer seems to be together or even seem to love me at all. Biting my lower lip I hide these feelings as I hold Yoru's hand, and follow him into a haunted house. Normally it would be hard for me to be scared but being my first time in one of these places I freaked out so bad that I was practically glued to Yoru and didn't want to let go of him for fear that he would leave me behind. Shivering and close to tears Yoru somehow knew what I felt and suddenly carried me in his arms causing me to blush. He raced to the exit as I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes so I wouldn't see anything else.

If I hadn't dated Yoru at all, I would be at home helping Rika and trying to find something to draw as well as trying to cheer myself up with what my parents would want to do with me. It had been a few days but they haven't touched me at all, which relieves me but at the same time I am worried that something more painful is about to occur. The mere thought of what may be in store sent shivers in my mind but those thoughts quickly vanished when I was in his arms. In Yoru's arms I couldn't help myself at all, the warmth they provide also seem to want to protect me and I feel as if nothing can touch me. I wish I had this feeling as I grew up, but now it was better than never, _'I love Yoru..' _I thought to myself as I started to calm down. Once I did it had been a few minutes after we had left as we decided to head to a roller coaster.

Being my first time on a rollercoaster I was nervous but when the ride itself went up a ledge and suddenly dropped my heart fell, it would have been worse if Yoru hadn't grabbed my hand at the time. My fear and my life flashed before my eyes as I screamed my heart out, but as soon as we went down we had finished as my breathing became coarse. Yoru was there to soothe my fears so I wasn't afraid as he hugged me and I snuggled closer in his warm embrace. Something I was blessed to have as my heart swelled with love and admiration for the man I had been lucky to meet and have as a boyfriend. We went on a few more roller coasters before we finally took a break as we looked for a spot to sit. We finally found one but it was enough for one person, as Yoru gently but quickly pulled my hand along as we neared. I was confused as to what he had in mind until he sat down, and before I could protest or say anything I was on Yoru's lap, "Eh!? Y-Yoru!?" I panicked until his arms went around my waist pinning me to his lap and my back to his chest, as a blush spread through my cheeks.

Feeling his warm breath on my neck I shiver at the strange warmth and electricity like feeling that spreads throughout my body. Leaning my back to his chest I sigh in bliss and in joy as Yoru holds me tight near him. Today was the first time we went on a date, but I do hope it's not the last as I suddenly heard the voice again, "**It depends on what you want. Do you want to fight or flee from the happiness? Will you accept or run from the obstacles?" **_'No I won't give up, I will fight, as long as I have Yoru.. I love him, I can't lose him.' _I replied in my mind as I heard a happy giggle as a response. My mind felt at peace as Yoru cupped my chin, surprised I turned to him to meet his lips, they were cold as I closed my eyes to enjoy the bliss of his warmth and safety. As we continued to kiss fireworks that I could hear in the distance were being lit. Many people were making sounds in response to the display, but Yoru and I were intertwined in our kiss as it only got deeper and deeper. Once we stopped for air, we blushed shyly as we decided to head somewhere to eat before it got late, the sun had already set and the sky was rapidly darkening as if we spent too many hours enjoying ourselves.

As we both got up from the bench I saw one ride I would have enjoyed, it was the Ferris wheel that now was lighted up in the night with its colorful lights. "Miki.." I heard Yoru call as I turned to him with a smile, "Yes?" "We will ride that the next time we come, it won't be the last. I promise." He told me as I smiled and hugged him, my heart over filled with joy and love for Yoru. Holding hands once more we turned to the exit and walked out of the amusement park as Yoru lead the way, to a place we would be having our dinner.

**Yoru's Pov**

Enjoying the day with Miki was a blast, and I knew I had made the right choice in bringing her to this amusement park. It wasn't like the one my brother, sister, Amu, Kuukai and I frequented as kids but it was all the more fun. I had Miki with me and although I worried for her in some instances it made things more enjoyable to see her holding on to me and her smiling face when we laughed together. My goal for today was to get her to smile and forget what had happened at school something I accomplished as soon as we had set foot inside the place. Holding Miki's hand all day, except for when we went to the restroom made me think that we had been dating for more than just a week. I hoped that she was the one and I was pretty sure she was the one for me, since I couldn't seem to leave her alone even when I had to do something else. It reminded me when I criticized my brother as he sneaked out of the house just to see Amu. _'I will have to apologize to Ikuto later…' _I thought as I walked with Miki behind me, as we approached a down I pulled a startled Miki to my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist in order to get her to stay there for a few minutes.

She did struggle a little bit, but when I blew a little bit of air into her ear she squirmed and shivered causing me to hold in a chuckle. Eventually, she leaned her back on my chest as I held her there and it seemed like time went on forever in that moment she turned to look at me as she smiled at me. I loved everything about her, her light blue eyes, her light blue hair, her fair white skin and her blue berry scent. It seemed that she was in deep thought so I cupped her chin and smashed my lips with hers as we were intertwined in a long passionate kiss. I heard fireworks fire up in the night sky in a distance but I didn't pay attention to it as I was busy holding Miki close to me as we continued to kiss for a few more minutes. Once we needed oxygen we separated from each other for a few moments, as we gazed at the sparks in the sky. I chuckled at Miki's surprised face towards them as I whispered to her if she was hungry. As soon as she said she was we both stood up and hand in hand, we walked out of the amusement park to a place I knew well. It was a place that was branched off from where I used to live. It's not an anything big, as it's a ramen joint, nothing too fancy or too suspicious. I didn't want to give her the wrong impression or anything, as this place was one my sister and brother would bring me when my parents were away and we didn't want to eat the cooking at home. It's also the place that I had a lot of family moments as my sister would eat so much but she is still as slim as they come. I chuckled at the memory as I walked, and held Miki's hand and didn't let go until we arrived it was at least 7 in the evening, as I looked at the restaurant known as Men Oh**(A/N: I don't own but I love their homemade ramen!). **Opening the door, I let go of Miki's hand to let her enter inside and to our luck it wasn't as busy as it usually is, I know from experience there is usually a lot of people inside and outside waiting to go inside and eat.

Once inside restaurant we were escorted into a table for two people, and were given menus. Looking through it there were at least eight different types of ramen, two different types of broth and a hot pot to choose from. The side dishes on the other hand ranged from gyoza* to steamed pork with rice. Looking at Miki as she gazed at the menu, I could see her clear blue eyes sparkle with interest and awe as she looked at every item on the small black menu. I smiled as I looked at her but in the end the waitress interrupted, "Hello, can I take your order?" she said as she placed a cup of ice cold water on each of our side on the table. Miki's head suddenly shot up as she nodded enthusiastically as she ordered the Tokushima ramen, and I ordered the deluxe ramen. Taking our menus the waitress walked off as she told the cooks who were busy in the back making the broths, noodles and cutting the fresh ingredients as we could see them through a clear glass window. While we waited for our food we decided to talk about anything that came to our mind, the chat consisted of our favorite colors, activities, likes, dislikes and what we may be pursuing in the future. And as much as I didn't want to take over my father's company I didn't seem to mind as I wasn't good in anything, heck I could try studying to be an assistant nurse or something but I wasn't too keen when it came to studying. I was surprised at some of the little similarities we both had but then again we knew very little to begin, except that her family was horrible. I was blessed that there had been no one destroy or interrupt their date, something that he had thought his brother or Amu would probably figure out when he didn't show up for dinner.

A few minutes later, our food arrived as it was placed in front of us, with a metal plate underneath and a spoon for the soup in the ramen. One thing I loved right now was that Miki seemed to be fascinated and I wanted to fill her with amazing memories, in order to make up for the ones that her family had placed in her scarred mind. I wanted to heal her, and love her more than anyone in the world, "_Yoru your ramen looks delicious."_ Miki's silky sweet voice rang as I smiled and suggested if she wanted some of mine, something that was possibly. At this she quickly nodded with excitement as I raised my hand to call the waitress to let her know I wanted to bowls. She then brought two bowls we could use to place part of our ramen in and share. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks and breaking them apart in order to clean them so I wouldn't get pricked by any loose wood on them. Looking down I saw the light brown broth with the dark colored simmered pork, bean sprouts, sliced mushrooms, chinese chives, stewed pork, bamboo shoots and green onions. Peppers on the left side near the brown seasoned hardboiled egg, and the last thing that topped it was the single dark green square of seaweed that is a treat to have when dipped into the chicken bone broth that is mixed and seasoned with soy-sauce. I had missed eating ramen since moving and I had to research to find a branch here, and I was able to do so as I scooped a little bit of each for Miki and placed it into one bowl. Placing my chopsticks vertically on top of my ramen while taking my spoon and adding some of the broth into the bowl and placing it before Miki as she did the same with her ramen. Her ramen consisted of a simple ramen with light brown sliced simmered pork, stir fried pork belly, white bamboo shoots, and topped in the center with negi** and a raw egg on the inside the ramen. I gulped at how delicious both bowls and waited for Miki to give me some of hers before we both had a taste of each other's plates. I did steal an extra Chasu pork from her as she took my mushrooms.

Our meal lasted around half an hour to an hour as we ate merrily and tried to steal each other's ramen noodles and in the middle we ended up tangling our arms in the fight. It was a fun night that was beginning to come to an end as Miki got up to go to the restroom and I asked for the bill. It didn't take the waitress to pick up our ramen bowls and give me the check as a new person joined in the empty seat Miki had left vacant for less than a minute. It took everything I had from getting up and yelling at this girl who in turn was trying to seduce me, I cringed when I felt her leg slide up against my own. I sighed and got up, "Sorry but I have someone I am with. Leave me alone." I replied when she grabbed my arm, the girl was none other than the girl I had met in the park who wasn't who she let on to be, "Wait! Yoru please, go out with me!" she pleaded as I pulled my arm away from her and walked away.

Little did I know what those actions would have caused as Miki came out of the bathroom before I wrapped my arm around her waist and escorted her out of the restaurant. I didn't think there was someone watching us as we left. As we made our way back to Miki's home, I didn't want her to walk home alone especially after sneaking her out. Like we had left we returned to her home with our hands intertwined with each other as the familiar gates of a large home came into the night view. Turning to one of the corners of her home I got up on the tree as I pulled Miki up and carried her into my arms before jumping to the wall of her home and walking towards it to her balcony. Once there I placed her down to her own two feet as she hugged me and the silence became awkward in a mere seconds as I hugged her back not wanting to let go of her. I really wanted to get take her home with me and hide her away from her family. Dejectedly I separated from Miki and kissed her cheek and told her I would call tomorrow as I left her balcony. I had forgotten I had gotten her a small bracelet for her until I nearly jumped to the tree leading out of her home. I debated what to do but in the end I turned back toward her home, but when I did I heard a loud crash coming from inside her home. "Miki!?" I mumbled as I rushed back inside her house.

**Normal Pov**

When Yoru had left Miki's room, no more than a minute later did Yumi enter her room and slap her sister, " You bitch!? Why is it you!? What's so good about a monster like you!?" she yelled as she kicked and pulled Miki roughly by the hair. It didn't take long before her parents joined in as they dragged Miki out of her own room and to the living room. There her father pushed her toward a glass table that broke Miki's fall. Glass shards flew in many different directions while some shards dug into Miki's delicate porcelain white skin. Leaving scratches from the glass shards on her skin as fresh red blood oozed out of some of the wounds. Holding back her tears Miki keeps her head down but that does nothing as her father pulls her up by her hair and her mother who had her nails done a day before scratches Miki when her slap landed across her left and right cheek. All the while two figures watched in the darkness one with horror and anger, while the other was amused as the scene unfolded. One of the two heard a voice, _'If you decide to jump in you might seal both your fates. As painful as it maybe… don't do anything._' The mere suggestion tore at the person watching's heart in two as their teeth clenched and fresh blood fell from their lip.

The scene didn't end peacefully, as Miki was filled with bruises, verbal abuses, and more that left her in more pain than the physical wounds she had received. A single tear with all her painful emotions she was feeling fell from her bruised and freshly bleeding face. Her entire body was in pain, and more was one of two watching.

* * *

Some Japanese words and their meanings for the ramen:

*gyoza-potstickers

**Green onions-Negi

Chasu pork- simmered pork

Butaraba- Stir-fried pork belly

Menma- bamboo shoots

Nori-Seaweed

Kakuni –stewed pork

* * *

Yuji: so...

Yoru: why do I have to..

Yuji: say one more word and I willl hurt you. /

Yoru: ...cake?

Miki: cheesecake!?

Yuji: no tangerines.. anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I feel like I could have done better and I apologize for not finishing this wen I had promised, a lot of things happened. ^^: Please R and R and remember 4 more chapters and My Cage will end.. hopefully if it goes according to plan. ^^""

Yoru: Isn't it soon?

Miki: maybe.

Amu and Ikuto:No it's not.

Ikuto: She had to work on Hybrid.

Yuji: I have Dragon Legacy to write, and a few ideas I have outlined. ;) They are good. Anyways I hope everyone has been doing well. Review and tell me how I did as well as check out my other stories till next time!


End file.
